Dark Resistance
by bambers2
Summary: Rafe believed his lifemate would save him from darkness, bring color and emotion back into his life,instead she brought him unbearable torment. Driven to madness, he cries out to Aidan and Julian to save him, but is it already too late to save his soul?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story for my friend Gen's birthday, and figured I might as well post it. Hopefully those who read it will enjoy. Bambers;)

_**Dark Resistance**_

For the first time in almost two years, Genevieve Charbonneau woke up all alone. Usually someone was always waiting for her to wake up so they could prod or poke her like she was some sort of laboratory rat. Rarely had she been allowed outside, and when she was given her freedom to enjoy a few minutes of fresh air, it was well after the sun had set for the night. The rough stone walls surrounding the research center were at least twelve feet high, and across the top they had run razor sharp barbed wire. No one was getting in or out unless they went through the front entrance and only then if they wore a badge.

She had gone to the research center of her own free will to learn how to control her psychic abilities, and had been turned into a prisoner while they studied her unique gifts. They'd called her special. The answer to their prayers. Some even went so far as to say she was their new secret weapon against and age old enemy. At first she'd truly believed they meant some sort of disease like cancer, and happily went along with everything they asked her to do. They'd taken her blood more times than she could recall, and just as many times they'd tested different experimental drugs on her. As far as could tell, every drug had failed.

But then one night she heard terrible screams, rising up from somewhere well below her room. Someone was screaming, begging for help, but no one heard the terrible endless cries but her. She'd pressed her palms into her ears, squeezing hard, but the haunting screams never ceased, only grew louder inside her head. When no one would answer her questions about the person who was in such obvious pain, she told them she wanted to leave. Silently she vowed to herself that she would go to the police station once she was free and then bring them back to the facility to save the person whose screams haunted her nightmares.

She'd honestly believed they'd let her go, they'd even told her to pack her suitcases, but the moment she'd stepped out of her room, someone stuck her with a needle. From that moment on they'd kept her heavily sedated while they continued to study her.

Time lost all meaning while she'd been trapped inside of her own head. Endless days and nights all blurring together until she prayed for death. No longer were they careful with her. She was their science experiment, nothing more, and if she suffered it was of no concern to them. They'd robbed her of the ability to speak, to cry out, to voice her pain just as they had done to those on the lower levels of the facility. But deep inside of herself she was crying, pleading, begging for someone to save her.

And then she woke up alone in a rundown shack. Pale moonlight peaked through the gaps in the rotted wood, bathing the small room in soft light. Outside it began raining, the gentle sound of it easing away her fears even as it seeped through the holes in the ceiling. She couldn't remember how she'd gotten to the shack, but at the moment it didn't matter. She was free. Nothing else mattered but that knowledge.

Genevieve stood on shaky legs, walked the short distance to one of the gaps in the wall, and peered out into the darkness. For as far as the eye I could see, there was nothing but tall overgrown trees. "How did I get here?" She whispered to herself, rubbing gently at her throat, amazed she'd once again found her voice.

Gen ran a hand through her thick dark chestnut hair, working out the tangles and snarls. She needed to figure out where she was, and if it was safe to leave. The fanatics at the research facility wouldn't have just let her go. She must've somehow managed to escape on her own or someone else had brought her to the shack in the middle of nowhere for safekeeping. They would be searching for her. She was their secret weapon.

"I have to get out of here," she muttered under her breath, spun on her heel to head for the door, and out of the corner of her eye spied a note sitting on a rickety old table. In quick strides, she crossed the room, and snatched the paper off the table.

_Genevieve, _

_You will never know how truly sorry I am for the cruel things that have been done to you. I can never ask for your forgiveness, but I hope by giving you your freedom, you will know I never intentionally set out to harm you or anyone else for that matter. Don't go back to your home or seek out any of your friends or they will find you. I left you a backpack with food, water, clothing and some money. It's not much, but it was all I could gather together on such short notice. Take care of yourself, and trust no one. _

_Barnard._

Genevieve stifled a small cry after finishing the letter. Even though she was free, she could never go home again. She could never see her mother, father or sister, Catherine, again or their lives would be at risk. Yet, she knew she had to be strong. She would survive no matter who was chasing after her.

Inside the red backpack she found enough money to last her at least a few months if she watched every penny. Never one to buy things on impulse she figured money would be the least of her worries. At the moment, food was her major concern. Barnard had packed as much as would fit inside the medium sized pack, but with clothing and bottles of water, he only had room for energy bars and a couple of bags of trail mix. In one of the side pockets, she found a knife. Her fingers grazed over the leather hilt of the blade, but she refused to pull it out of the pack. Never in her life had she harmed another living being, and she didn't intend to start now.

Hunger and thirst gnawed away at her insides, but looking once again at the meager rations of food she had, she allowed herself only a few sips of water to ease away the raw ache in her throat.

"Once I find my way out of these woods, I'll get myself something to eat," she promised herself, determined to hold off as long as possible before she gave in to her hunger.

Steeling her resolve, she pushed back her shoulders, and headed out into the rain.

XxXxXxXxXx

Rafe Raiden flew high above the trees searching for prey. His brethren had always chosen the form of an owl for flight, but he preferred sleek build of the hawk. Although tonight, with the continuous downpour of rain, he'd almost considered taking on the sturdier build of the owl.

His hunger was strong, a driving force, leading him deeper and deeper into the forest in search of blood. Strangely he felt compelled to go deeper into the woods instead of feeding on the campers of a nearby campground. The beast inside of him rage, relentless, wanting to break free, and Rafe was very close to giving in. Only his honor demanded that he remain strong and hold out for his savior – his lifemate. The woman who would allow him to see colors again and to feel emotion.

He waited so long, longer than most, and now with the knowledge that Carpathian men could find their lifemate amongst a small percentage of human women, he was determined to find the woman who would bring light to his darkness. Both Aidan and Julian Savage, his blood relations, had recently found their lifemate, and he met both women while visiting Aidan in New Orleans.

Originally, he had gone to Aidan to tell him he'd been preparing himself to meet the dawn. He also wanted to warn him in case he wasn't strong enough to fight off the desire to kill in an attempt to capture some fleeting high of emotion. Long ago, both brothers had given him blood when he was gravely injured in a battle with an ancient vampire, and both could track him with relative ease, and he counted on them to do what was necessary to ensure he didn't turn vampire and kill anyone.

But then they told him that Mikhail Dubrinsky, the prince of their people, had discover women with psychic abilities could be turned Carpathian whereas normal women went insane, became vampiresses and killed women and children. He knew it was a long shot at best, but he would hold onto his honor and find his lifemate even if it meant he held out another hundred years before she was his.

Rafe had watched both brothers with their beautiful lifemates, and immediately noticed the changes in both men. Although Julian's mate Desari was born Carpathian, sister to Gregori the healer, Alexandria had been human, and she had suffered no ill effects from the transformation. More often than not it appeared to Rafe as if the women were the ones giving orders, and both male Carpathians bent over backwards to do their bidding. Such would not be the case when he found his lifemate. His orders would be obeyed; his woman would do as she was told. He told the brothers this and they both burst out laughing while wishing him the best of luck.

The sight of something vividly red moving far below the trees caught his attention, effectively bringing him out of his musings, and reminding him of his voracious hunger. His need for blood was so dire it took him several long moments to realize he'd seen color, not just shades of gray and black. When realization finally struck, he'd forgotten he was flying, stopped flapping his strong wings, and tumbled through the air, crashing through the thick branches of the tallest of trees.

His prey. His woman. His lifemate immediately stopped moving at the sound of branches and twigs snapping, and looked all around her, peering through the darkness in search for where the noise originated. Her head fell backward to rest on her shoulders, and expressive green eyes darted through the trees.

Concentrating on the clouds, Rafe pushed them away so the moonlight broke through the trees, and shimmered off her pale ivory skin and dark chestnut hair. She was absolutely beautiful; more than he had hoped for as far as looks were concerned, yet for all her apparent beauty, his stomach churned at the sight of her. She was his other half – the light to his darkness, but the thought of being with her made him physically sick.

Yet even though his body violently rejected the idea of her as his lifemate, he couldn't deny the colors of night almost too vivid for him to behold or the stark emotions raging through him. She belonged to him, and he was stuck with her. _Maybe this is how it always is at first?_ he mused, making a mental note to talk to Julian or Aidan about the situation in all due haste. He would have contacted them immediately using their shared mental pathway, but the dark-haired woman chose that moment to set out once again through the forest.

Rafe flew to the earth, and the second his feet touched the ground, he transformed. He shook out his long raven black hair, letting it tumble over his shoulders to hang loose and wild instead of tying it back. His dark fathomless eyes scanned the area for any potential dangers to his lifemate, and immediately caught the scent of a mother bear and cubs in the direction she was traveling. She was heading straight into danger, and his legs refused to budge.

_Something's not right. She can't possibly be my lifemate. I feel nothing toward her but a deep sense of loathing. _Rafe scanned the area again in hopes of finding another woman who might have brought the colors back into his life, but there was no one.

Fear stark and terrifying crept up within him; so much so, he could taste the bitterness of it on his tongue. He had no choice. She was his, and whether he liked it or not he needed to claim her or face the dawn as soon as possible. _Maybe death isn't so bad? _

For the first time in his long centuries of living, he felt like a coward. He would rather face the burning sun than this small slip of a woman. She was nothing to him, a means to an end, and if it meant he didn't turn on his people, dishonor himself, was it such a sacrifice to take her as his woman?

A startled cry of alarm filled the air, reaching his ears, and he found himself chuckling in spite of the gravity of the situation. "Guess she stumbled on the bear."

In a shot, he took off across the forest floor, transforming into a wolf as he ran. His movements were stealth, not a broken twig or a rustle of leaves to give away his location. His large paws barely left a single mark in the soft mud as he raced to save his woman. But he was brought up short, sliding through a huge puddle at the sight of her talking gently to the great beast. Mud splattered up into his eyes and nose, covering his black fur in a thick coating of brown slime. Luckily she hadn't noticed him, her focus solely on the bear, and it gave him time to shake off the mud matting his fur.

"That's a good girl," she softly purred, holding the bear's gaze locked on her. "You and I are friends, and you know I would never hurt you or your cubs." Tentatively she reached out her hand, and the massive brown bear moved closer to sniff her before it bowed its head and allowed her to pet it as if it were a dog and her its master. "I'm afraid, I'm terribly lost," she admitted, wrapping her tiny arms around the bear's throat, hugging it briefly before she let go and moved back. "I need to get out of the forest, and I don't know which way to go, could you show me the way?"

To Rafe's utter amazement, the bear actually nodded its shaggy head. _Well, at least she has the charms to soothe at least one savage beast, _he reluctantly admitted to himself, not wanting to find anything at all pleasing about her.

For as much as he would've liked to put off their first encounter, he needed her. Or at least he needed her blood. He took a silent step forward, dissolved into a fine mist, and snaked his way around her, coming up between her and the bear. He faced the bear, red feral eyes shimmering out of the mist. His mind locked on the bear, and in doing so he felt her gentle touch on the bear's mind as well. She'd been controlling it with her psychic abilities the whole time. He sent the beast a strong mental push, overriding her command to help her find the edge of the forest, and sent it off running through the woods with its cubs close behind.

She belonged to him, and no human, immortal or animal would help her when he was more than capable of doing the job. In the form of the mist, he seeped away from her, moved low along the ground further down the trail before he transformed back into a man.

His hunger demanded he feed, but he feared if he took her blood he might be brutal. With each passing moment his rage grew at the cruel twist of fate he'd been dealt. Julian and Aidan both adored their lifemates. Rafe had witnessed each man's need to have physical contact with his lifemate often as was the way with all Carpathian males, but he held no desire to touch his own lifemate, and dreaded the thought of merging his mind with hers completely. If he did she would know how much he hated the idea of being shackled to her for all eternity. And yet for the sake of his people, whom he might kill if he turned vampire, he would bind himself to her.

He heard her approach, the snapping of twigs underfoot giving away her location to any predator stalking the forest, but at the moment he was far more lethal to her than any wild animal. He'd never harmed any women or children, choosing instead to feed only on human males in case his brutal nature caused them any sort of physical pain. Carpathian males protected and cherished their women above all things, yet he found himself wanting to hurt her.

He caught her scent on the breeze, and breathed in deep. His stomach churned in violent protest, his heart thundering loudly in his ears. She smelled of a perfect blend of honeysuckle, wild roses, and a subtle hint of exotic spice. It was a scent that was purposely made to drive most men wild with the need to possess her beautiful body. Everything about her was alluringly beautiful, and she possessed a gentle nature; he witnessed it when she hugged the bear. She was the light, but maybe he'd strayed too close to the darkness, killed one too many times, enjoyed it just a little too much, and now he would find no redemption with her at his side.

Another crack of a twig announced her arrival. She gasped when she came face to face with him, a cold menacing smile pulling at his lips as she backed into the thick trunk of a tree. His gaze slowly traveled admiringly over every curve of her body. He meant to unnerve and frighten her, and it worked like a charm. She slid around the tree, pivoted on her heel, and set off at a dead run, but she would never escape him.

"Run all you want, beautiful one," he called out to her, "but you'll never escape me. My hell shall be yours as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Let me know what you think as reviews are like gold to me. Bambers;)

_**Dark Resistance**_

_Chapter Two_

Genevieve's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she ran blindly through the forest. Hidden vines seemed to snake out of nowhere, tangling around her feet, tripping her more than once. The palms of her hands were scratched and bleeding, and she could also feel blood snaking a trail down her leg from her knee. She fallen on a jagged rock, and even without looking, she knew the cut was deep, more than likely requiring stitches. Barnard's warning to trust no one, played over and over inside of her head, and she knew that included doctors and nurses. If she somehow managed to lose the man who was chasing after her, she would have to take care of the wound herself.

A cold shiver ran the course of her spine recalling how dark and utterly soulless his eyes appeared in the pale moon light. Those eyes of his traveled over her body in slow exploration, and oddly it felt as if his strong hands followed, touching every inch of her. At the time her knees had gone weak, and had it not been for the tree holding her up, she would have collapsed.

He'd wanted to terrify her, she'd seen his intent clearly in his cruel smile, and heard it in his taunting laughter as she ran away from him. _What if he's one of the men from the Morrison Research Center? What if they've already found me?_ Her mind went wild with all sorts of horrifying scenarios, each one worse than the one before. _What if they found out Barnard helped me escape? He could already be dead. _

Panic seized hold of her heart, and she felt it skip a beat. In her mind she could hear the screams of the people being tortured at the facility, and had no doubt the fanatics were more than capable of murder. If they found out Barnard helped her escape they would kill him just like the man following her would kill her if he caught up with her.

But what the man didn't realize was that she wasn't powerless against him. He'd frightened her enough to make her run, but now she was angry; angry enough to come to a complete stop, and whip around to wait for him. She hadn't seen or heard him coming, but sensed his presence the moment he was close. Taking a deep calming breath, she reached out to touch his mind with the full intention of bending his will to hers.

_Hear me, stranger, _she commanded, forcing her way deeper into the darkness of his mind. _I am not the one you are looking for. Leave here, go back to your bosses, and tell them you failed. You failed. Understand?_

"I understand perfectly," came a low sensual voice from directly behind her, and before she could think to move or scream his arm snaked around her waist and tightened until she could scarcely breathe. "But the thing is I don't fail." His head dipped low, and he brushed his lips against her ear. "And from now on, for as long as we are together, I would ask that you stay out of my mind. And I, in return, will do the same, Genevieve."

"I won't go back," she gasped, struggling to fill her lungs with air. _How does he know my name?_ Suddenly his arms loosened, and she took full advantage. Stomping hard on his foot, she brought her elbow up and slammed it back into his stomach.

He didn't move, didn't budge in inch. She, on the other hand, got caught up in his arms, and he forcefully spun her around to face him. "If you ever strike me again, you'd better be prepared to suffer the consequences," he said in a voice utterly devoid of any emotion which terrified her more than if he'd chosen to yell at her. "You can relax, sweetheart. It is not my intention to hurt you or to take you anywhere you do not wish to go."

Abruptly he released his hold on her, and moved back several feet. "My name is Rafe Raiden, but you may call me Hawk." He bowed his head slightly, his long raven bangs falling loosely over his eyes. "You should not be traveling through the forest so late at night alone and unprotected."

"I'm not alone," she lied, unable to meet his smoldering gaze. "I'm camping with friends, and somehow managed to get separated from the group."

"Do I look like a fool to you, Genevieve?" he asked, arching a brow in clear disbelief. "I have been following you for some time now, and you, sweetheart, are most definitely all alone."

She swallowed hard, trying to figure out a way to escape, but the moment she thought of running from him again, a thick oppressive fog seeped in through the trees, encircling them. The misty haze rose up through the branches of the trees, and overshadowed the moon, making her feel completely isolated.

A small cry of alarm pushed past her lips. Once when she was younger, she'd been playing hide-n-seek with some friends in a corn field when a thick unnatural fog had rolled in, and she couldn't find her way out of it. She ran and ran, all-the-while hearing insidious voices calling to her, beckoning her to follow them. It took her parents well over an hour to find her, huddled on the ground with her arms covering her head. Ever since that time, she'd always had a terrible fear of the fog.

Instinctively, she stretched out her mind pushing past the oppressive wall of roiling mist in search of an animal strong enough to protect her from both the fog and the man who clearly wanted to do her harm. Within a matter of moments a pack of wolves appeared through the mist, circling them, growling and snapping their teeth at Rafe in an ominous in manner.

"Call them off, love," Rafe commanded in a low deadly tone. "I don't wish to harm them, but I will be forced to if you don't break your mental link with them and allow them to leave in peace."

Genevieve's eyes widened considerably. Somehow he had figured out that she was bending the wolves' will to her own. No one, not even her parents or sister had ever discovered her gift. She'd kept her secret from most, fearing what people would think of her. When she was younger, she could only bend objects with her mind, little things like twisting a spoon or fork, but as she aged her gifts grew until she was able to enter other people's minds at will. She'd never used her gift with ill intent, only using it to diffuse anger or calm someone down if agitated. She'd wanted to understand her abilities better and that was why she had sought out the research center. They had promised her answers, but instead they had drugged her and made her their prisoner. She'd trusted them and they'd hurt her. Now this tall stranger with sinister black eyes knew her secret, but that didn't mean she had to admit to her abilities nor did it mean she had to do as he commanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She tried to make herself appear more terrified of the vicious looking animals than of him, all-the-while soothing them with her mind, reassuring them that she was their friend and was in need of protection.

"You're controlling their minds, and I'm telling you to let them go. Now!"

"You're a crazy man." She gave a nervous little laugh. "Obviously the wolves can sense it in you. Undoubtedly there's a straight-jacket out there somewhere with your name written all over it."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rafe couldn't believe his ears. She had the utter nerve to continuously lie to him. Him. Her lifemate. And now she was laughing at him. Her soft laughter felt like sharp nails digging into his heart and soul, filling him with a terrible ache. The beast within him, raise its ugly head and roared. It wanted her blood. Demanded it. It wouldn't be satisfied with merely enough for the exchange. Yet the thought of biting her, taking her blood, sickened him.

Her soft alluring voice, grated on his already taut nerves, driving him closer and closer to doing the unthinkable. He didn't want her blood, he wanted her dead. With every fiber in him, he knew he would enjoy watching the light leave her expressive green eyes.

_It's too late for me. She came too late to save my soul. _Steeling him against the insidious desire to watch her suffer, he used every ounce of his control to remain calm in her presence. "Do not make jokes at my expense, love," he lifted her chin so she was forced to look him in the eyes, "for I fear I have very little control where you are concerned."

Defiantly she jerked her chin away from him. "Don't call me love, and don't you ever put your hands on me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Believe me, it brought me no pleasure to touch you," he said, unable to lie to her. "You will call off the wolves and come with me. I will lead you out of the forest."

"I can manage just fine without your help, Mr. Raiden," she replied coolly, her green eyes fiery with determination. Stiffly she turned her back on him, and bravely walked between two of the wolves. "You on the other hand," she called back over her shoulder, "look to be up to your eyes in trouble."

"You would leave me here in the company of wolves?" he asked, remaining very still as the two wolves she passed between, lowered themselves closer to the ground, and with sharp teeth bared, growled at him in a warning of imminent attack. He knew he was in no real danger, could take command of the wolves at any given moment, but it rubbed him raw that she would threaten his life with such careless disregard. "Trust me, you will live to regret it if you do."

"You seem to be a man who can take of himself, Mr. Raiden," she replied, shifting back to look at him. "I doubt you'll have any trouble at all working your way out of this situation."

"So you will release them and send them on their way once you feel you are far enough away from me," he said, guessing her intentions. "Trust me, you will never travel far enough away from me where I cannot find you with swift ease, Genevieve. Better to call them off now than to face my anger when I find you."

"You are completely full of yourself," she uttered with an exasperated sigh. "Look, I don't want to see you hurt," she went on to say, running a hand through her long chestnut hair, "the wolves will leave you alone if you don't try to follow me. But if you do choose to come after me, they will hunt you down."

"You think to threaten me?" His anger was rising swiftly to an uncontrollable level. He was so close to turning, and every second he spent with her brought him that much closer to stepping off the edge. He clung desperately to his honor, to his vow to meet the dawn, but now that he met his lifemate, everything changed. Every Carpathian male believed their lifemate was the light to their darkness, believed once they found her they would be saved, but it had been a lie. Or at least it was a lie for him. True, she had brought colors and emotions back into his bleak gray existence, but she also brought with her insurmountable rage. He would turn and she would be the cause. There was no doubt in his mind.

He instantly dismissed the wolves with a sharp mental command, and then in a blur of motion, he was on her, roughly pulling her to his chest. He leaned in, and with his lips hovering within inches of her ear, he hissed, "You have no idea how close I am to doing something unforgivable in the eyes of my people. I was taught that all women were to be cherished, that they were our hope and salvation, but you have proved otherwise to me." He pulled back, looked her deep in the eyes, and held her gaze in a mesmerizing stare. "But, for my brethren, my family, immortals and mortals alike, I will claim you as my lifemate."

His gaze swept downward to the pulse in her throat, and he listened to the blood rushing through her veins. His stomach muscles clenched. His need for blood was great, but his incisors refused to lengthen to accommodate his need. Never before had his fangs refused to descend when hunger was upon him.

Angrily he thrust her away from him, and raked his hands through his hair. As his anger grew, thunder roared from the heavens, lightning arching across the sky and slashing downward to strike several nearby trees. He needed the exchange of blood with her to save his soul from darkness, but his body and mind refused to accept her willingly. Never one to lose control, he was at a loss at what he should do. If he left her now to search out someone more acceptable to feed from, he most assuredly would kill whomever he found, so that was definitely out of the question.

Not knowing what else to do, he opened the common mental pathway of all Carpathians, and called out to the only family he had left, his cousins Julian and Aidan Savage. _I am in desperate need of your help. I have found my lifemate, but instead of feeling joy as I know I should, I feel nothing but all-consuming rage. I fear for her life, and for all the lives I will destroy when I turn. It has never been in me to beg for anything, but I am begging you to end my suffering before it's too late._

Almost immediately Julian responded to Rafe's cry for help. _Are you certain this woman is your lifemate, Rafe?_

_I see everything in stark, vivid color, and the emotions pouring through me are almost more than I can endure._

_Could there be another woman close by who is your chosen lifemate? _Aidan asked, his voice sounding calm even though all three men knew the severe gravity of the situation.

_No, there can be no other. She has strong psychic capabilities. I've seen her control the minds of those around her with ease. She is my lifemate. _

_If she is your true lifemate, we will figure this out,_ Aidan said, and went on to add, _we will come to you at once. Do not leave her, and do nothing to dishonor yourself, Hawk. _There was a subtle command in his voice that wasn't lost on Rafe.

_We will not lose you to darkness, Rafe, _Julian assured, _you have found your lifemate. We can do no other than ensure she becomes Carpathian. _

_You have my thanks and gratitude. _Rafe broke contact with both Carpathians and returned his attention to Genevieve. She was still held in his thrall with her head tilted to the side, giving him a tempting display of her throat. He ran his tongue along the edges of his teeth, willing his incisors to lengthen to take what she unwittingly offered. His body trembled with overwhelming need, but his teeth remained perfectly even.

Until he fed properly he would remain a danger to her and everyone else. Yet even after he did sate his hunger, he wasn't entirely certain anyone would be in any less danger from him. He gathered her into his arms, and with a burst of speed, he raced through the forest toward his home. He would leave her there protected by safeguards, and wouldn't return for her until Julian and Aidan arrived. Rafe took off the red backpack she was wearing, and laid her down on a king sized bed in one of the many guest rooms in his home. He found the gash on her knee along with the scrapes and cuts on her hand, but instead of mending them with the healing agent in his saliva, he chose to clean and bandage them. When he finished tending to the last of her injuries, he wrapped a comforter around her. _You will sleep until I return for you, _he commanded, and added a strong mental push when she tried to fight his command. _You will obey me in this, Genevieve. _Assured in the knowledge she would sleep until he returned for her, Rafe left to go in search of prey to ease his hunger.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you're reading, please let me know what you think. Bambers;)

_**Dark Resistance**_

**_Chapter Three_**

Genevieve fought through the thick layers of sleep fogging her brain. Her body felt heavy, and it took concentrated effort to lift her head off the soft feather pillow. Her first thought was that someone had drugged her again. Her arms and legs felt like leaden weights, she could barely move them, but she knew she had to escape. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself into a sitting position, and stretched her aching muscles.

She rubbed her neck, working out the kinks, and as she did she took a look around her newest prison. Yet, it didn't look like a prison at all. A fire was lit in the huge stone fireplace, keeping the chill out of the air. The sheets on the bed were deep blue silk and the comforter was softer against her skin than anything she'd ever felt before. Expensive looking paintings hung on the walls, and if she wasn't mistaken at least one of the appeared to be a Rembrandt.

_So he's rich. _She sighed, curling her fingers through her hair. _And gorgeous. _He was undoubtedly the best looking man she'd ever seen in her life. His raven black hair looked so silky soft she could imagine herself burying her fingers in it. His eyes were so dark, she was certain they were black, but several times when he was angry they seem to light with fire. His lips were perfection even when twisted in a hard cruel smile. And when he pressed her to his hard firm chest, and she felt the muscles rippling through his arms, she nearly forgot to breathe.

"So he's gorgeous," she frowned, pushing herself to her feet, "he's also arrogant, cruel, and without a doubt the biggest jerk I've ever met in my life."

Gen wandered through his home, admiring his taste in furnishings although admittedly it was too masculine for her taste. Everywhere she looked, she saw antiques that must have cost a fortune. Sadly she noticed there were no pictures of Rafe's family. She'd searched every room, most looked as if no one had ever stepped foot in them. The carpeting throughout the entire house looked brand new. She made her way to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and found it completely empty. There wasn't even any ice in the ice cube tray. _If this is his home, he's never lived in it. _Gen had seen enough, she head for the front door, but the minute she opened it, she abruptly ran into an invisible barrier.

Genevieve pressed her eyes closed, and stretched out her mind. Behind closed eyes, she saw fine silvery threads interlocking to form an intricate web. Slowly, she began to unravel the threads, untangling them one by one until each one disappeared. Once freed from his home, she grabbed her backpack, and headed back into the woods. Luckily it was still dark outside, and with the cover of trees, she doubted Rafe would find her again.

The moon shimmered through the trees, and she was thankful for it as it helped her keep to the path instead of straying off course. As she walked, she thought about Barnard's dire warning to trust no one, but as she considered the note, she figured he couldn't have meant it literally. Sure she couldn't trust someone like Rafe who reeked of danger, but assuredly there were people out there she could put her trust in.

To keep her family safe she wouldn't go home, yet she felt she needed to get a message to them. She didn't want them to think something horrible had happened to her. The first town she came to she would write them a letter, telling them she had decided to do some travelling and would get in touch with them as soon as she could. Even if someone intercepted the letter, they would learn nothing from it as she would be far away from the town by the time someone came to find her.

Rafe was another problem altogether. He'd promised there was no where she could run to that he wouldn't find her. Although it seemed unlikely he would put that much effort into searching for her, she had no doubt if he truly wanted to find her he most certainly would. He was psychic like her, but his abilities were far more advanced than hers. He'd slipped right into her mind, commanded her to sleep, and she had been helpless to fight him. Of course he had caught her off guard. If she had known he was psychic she would've been far more wary of him.

A screech came from above, caught Genevieve's attention, and glancing toward the heavens she noticed two enormous owls with impressive wingspans. She watched them for several moments as they circled overhead. Even from a distance they were beautiful, and for a moment she thought to call one down to her so she could get a closer view of it. But as she reached out her mind, she sensed a terrible danger in the creatures, and swiftly ran for the shelter of the trees.

Whatever the things were that flew through the night sky, they weren't owls, of that she was certain. Taking a deep calming a breath, she closed her eyes, and raised her hands. No longer was her concentration on the great winged beasts, but on the air around her. The breeze kicked up, bending itself to her will. Stronger and stronger it grew, spinning round and round. Once it was a force to be reckoned with, a tornado as violent as any created by the heavens above, she whipped her hands outward, sending it straight at the creatures.

Without waiting for them to break free of the whirling winds, she ducked under the low lying branches of the trees, and scurried away. As she ran, she put forth all her efforts into constructing a barrier around herself to hide her from anyone who might be looking for her. She used the barrier Rafe had created as her blueprint, twining thread after silver thread around her body, pulling it in close to hide her scent from even the most cunning of hunters.

Her shield was strong, stronger than his. She saw the owls circle overhead once more, and then they both moved on toward Rafe's home. He'd sent them to find her, and she wished she could see the look on his face when they came home empty handed. _Take that, Rafe. _She laughed triumphantly.

After a long while she slowed to a walk, and it was then she came upon a log cabin. It was only nearing dawn, the sky lighting to a pale gray tinged in pink, but she could make out the shadow of a man sitting on the porch. She gently touched his mind, and found him to be a kind and good man. She hesitated for a moment before she walked to the gate and opened it.

"Good morning," she called out to the man as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm afraid I got lost in the woods last night, and have been walking around ever since."

"These woods are no place for a lady at night," the man said, taking to his feet to meet her at the stairs. "My name's Ben Miller," he hitched a thumb over his shoulder, "and I have coffee brewing in the house if you'd like some."

"I'm Genevieve." She smiled. "And coffee would be fabulous."

Her stomach fluttered a little when he smiled in return. He wasn't nearly as good looking as Rafe, but he was a handsome man in his own right. He wore his dirty blond hair, short and scruffy which only served to add to his rugged good looks. His eyes were a light greenish-blue and lit up when he smiled as he was doing now. He was tall and had a muscular build, and Genevieve could only imagine what it would feel like to have a man such as him wrap his strong arms around her.

"If you're interested, I was just about to make some breakfast," he said, heading inside his house. "I'm not the best cook, but my scrambled eggs are passable."

Genevieve's stomach rumbled so loudly at the thought of food, she was certain he heard it. "Eggs would be great."

She followed him inside, and as he started breakfast, she excused herself and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Her eyes widened considerably the moment she got a good look at herself in the mirror. The dark circles rimming her eyes stood out in stark in contrast to her pale skin. Her hair was an utter mess. Tiny twigs and leaves clung to the snarls, and it took her a good fifteen minutes to free them from her hair. When she was finished, she hastily scrubbed her face until her skin held a healthy rosy hue.

When she returned to the outer room, she noticed her breakfast was already on the table, and Ben was sitting in the seat on the opposite side. After taking a sip of his coffee, he glanced up at her and grinned. "I hope you don't mind, but I started without you," he said as he scooped a small mound of eggs onto his fork and ate them.

"Not at all." She took a seat, and helped herself to a cup of coffee. "Do you live out here all by yourself?" she asked, finding it easy to make small talk with him even though he was a complete stranger.

A frown creased his brow, and a pained expression filled his blue-green eyes. "My wife and son died in a car accident almost two years ago. A log cabin in the woods had always been her dream. So we bought this place a few months before the accident, and after they were gone, I just couldn't bring myself to sell it."

"I'm so sorry." Out of instinct and compassion, she reached across the table and gently patted him on the hand.

Rafe once more took flight in the form of a hawk, and flew swiftly back to the campground in search of prey. Deliberately he sought out a female even though he'd never taken blood from a woman before. His pride demanded it. The beast demanded it. He found a beautiful young brunette on her way to the showers, and quickly taking the form of a human once more he called out to her.

"Come to me, my love." His voice, a subtle seduction, drew her to him.

Her eyes, a beautiful shade of crystal blue, looked up into his dark eyes, and he held her gaze. Her body fit perfectly against his, her curves molding to his hard frame. He smiled feeling his incisors lengthen, certain now it wasn't his fault that he couldn't bind Genevieve to him as his lifemate.

He lowered his head, licked at the pulse in her throat, gently scrapping his teeth against her skin. His need for blood was great, he could hear hers rushing through her veins, but just as he was about to sink his teeth into her skin, Genevieve's face flashed before his eyes. With a growl of rage, he pushed the girl away from himself.

With his control quickly shredding to pieces, he sent out a strong mental command and within a matter of minutes five men came to him. In his hunger, he was brutal, inflicting more pain than necessary as he fed from each man. As he drank in the last man's blood, the need to kill was so strong in him he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Without a lifemate to pull him back from the darkness he was lost.

_Rafe, _Aidan called out to him from their shared mental pathway, _I can feel your struggle, and know the need to kill is strong in you, but you mustn't. You've found your lifemate. You will not turn. _

Reluctantly, Rafe licked his tongue over the wounds in the man's neck, healing them instantly, and let him drop to the ground. Before he responded to Aidan, he planted false memories in all five men's minds, making them all believe they'd drank way too much, and that was why they felt so weak and sick.

_You do not understand, Aidan. This woman – my lifemate, I cannot physically bind her to me. I tried, but my incisors would not lengthen. The thought of merging my mind completely with her sickens me as does the thought of joining our bodies together. I am lost, Aidan._

There was a very long silence, and then instead of Aidan responding, Julian spoke. _We just came upon your lifemate in the woods, Hawk. She reached out to us, trying to bend our will to hers, but then pulled back and sent a tornado to push us away from her. When the winds died away, we could not find her._

_That's not possible. I sent her to sleep, and set safeguards to protect her while I hunted._

_Maybe you did, _Aidan said, _but your lifemate somehow managed to free herself and is now roaming through the woods unprotected._

A deep growl rumbled in Rafe's throat at the thought of Genevieve defying him. More than that, she shamed him in the eyes of Aidan and Julian. _I will find her. You have my thanks for trying to keep her safe when she is not deserving of your effort. _

Rafe closed himself off from any further communication with his brethren. Sparing one last glance at the men laying unconscious on the ground, he transformed into a hawk, and took to flight. As he flew high above the trees, he reached out his senses, trying to detect her scent, but it was as if she'd vanished from the forest. Somehow she had managed to build a barrier around herself to keep him from finding her, but she wouldn't get away from him that easily.

From his vantage point, he easily spied the destruction her tornado had caused, and came to perch on a boulder in the midst of several upturned trees. If she had thrown up her own safeguards to keep him from finding her, he needed to unravel them and find her before something happened to her.

It was painstaking work, finding and unraveling each fine thread of her protective spell, but as soon as he realized she'd used his own safeguards as her example, he was able to break through her barrier, and find her with relative ease.

He tracked her to the home of Ben Miller, a reclusive widower. Or at least Rafe had always considered him a recluse until now. Now he considered him a dead man. Without bothering to knock he barged into the man's home. His menacing gaze lingered overly long on Genevieve's hand resting lightly on Ben's larger hand, and then his head snapped up to pinned them both with an accusatory glare.

"Do you often touch things that don't belong to you, Ben?" he said in a low deadly tone, taking a step further into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rafe," Ben replied, seeming genuinely confused.

"Genevieve, you will remove your hand from his right this moment unless you wish to see me lose my temper," he commanded, sending her a strong mental push to obey him.

Her hand slid away from Ben's even as she opened her mouth to argue with him. "How did you find me? I left no trail behind for you to follow."

"You were clever, much smarter than I gave you credit for, but unfortunately for you, I am an excellent tracker."

"I won't go with you," she said with a defiant shake of her head.

"You say that as if I'm giving you a choice in the matter." His eyes locked on Ben's throat, and slowly, cruelly, he closed off the man's airway. Ben clutched at his throat, gasping for breath. Eyes wild with panic, his face flushed red.

"Let him go, Rafe!" she ordered, pushing herself into his mind to forcefully bend his will to hers. "You will let him go now, and then you will leave!"

Rafe recoiled from her mental invasion, stumbling backward into the door. Immediately his hold over Ben was broken, and the man gulped in great breaths of air. If he weren't so angry he almost would've felt thankful to her for saving him from taking an innocent life. She, his lifemate, used her powerful abilities against him to protect another man.

Silently Rafe took in the scene; the two of them sitting together eating breakfast. They had been touching each other and enjoying each other's company until he arrived. This wasn't the picture of two people who had just met. _I would've sensed her presence before now if she had been here all along. Unless. _He stared at her long and hard. _ Could she have purposely hid herself from me to be with him? If so it would explain my aversion to her. It would explain why my mind, body and soul reject her as my lifemate. _

"You choose him over me?" he asked, unable to keep the hurt and pain of betrayal from his voice.

"You were strangling him."

"That doesn't answer my question," he said quietly, clenching and unclenching his fists while he waited for her to admit she purposely deceived him.

"He's done nothing to you, and yet you still tried to kill him. So under these circumstances, I would say yes, I do choose him over you."

"Very well, I accept your decision." His heart clenched in unbearable pain. The tattered remains of his soul withered, filling him with a terrible emptiness. The beast within him raised its ugly head and roared triumphantly. "You are my lifemate; I can do no other than see to your happiness. So I will do the only thing I can do to save my honor. I will leave you with him and greet the day."

Head held high, he turned his back on them, and strode out the door before the demand for their blood became too powerful for him to resist. The moment he stepped outside, he transformed into a hawk, and flew swiftly toward his home. If he could not bring himself to do the only honorable thing, he trusted Julian and Aidan would be there to destroy him before he turned vampire.

The two tall twin Carpathian males met him at the door to his home. Julian's golden eyes held his for a moment, and then he looked beyond Rafe, searching for Genevieve. "Why did you not bring her back with you?" he asked when he didn't spot her anywhere.

"My lifemate has chosen to be with another man, and I have chosen to greet the dawn."

The two brothers were quiet for several long moments, and Rafe knew they were speaking to each other through their shared mental pathway. Finally Aidan spoke up, and Rafe felt the strong mental push in his tone. "You must be mistaken, Hawk. She is your other half; she would not willingly choose to be with another. Go to ground. Let the rich soil heal your soul. Julian and I will watch over your lifemate while you sleep."

"Neither sleep or rich soil will heal the shredded remains of my soul. No matter my strong aversion to Genevieve, I am well and truly lost without her."

"Go to ground," Julian said, adding his own mental push to Aidan's, "your aversion to your lifemate is wholly unnatural. While you sleep we will root out the cause of it."

"If I cannot contend with my own lifemate then I do not deserve to have one."

"I do not believe any male can fully contend with their mate, if they could I doubt humans would've ever created alcohol to drown their sorrows in," Julian chuckled.

Aidan arched a golden brow at his brother in clear disapproval of his jesting over such a serious matter. "I hate to have to say this to you, cousin, but I feel as though you are taking the coward's way out, choosing death instead of fighting like a true Carpathian for the woman who is your lifemate."

Rafe flinched, staggering slightly as if physically punched by Aidan. "I am no coward, cousin, but you have no idea how deep a sense of loathing I feel for this woman. If you do not believe me, merge your mind fully with mine to understand why this is an acceptable decision to me."

Rafe felt the exact moment Aidan merged his mind completely with his, and gave him free reign to access all his thoughts and feelings about Genevieve. He showed him how he had tried to claim her, but his incisors refused to lengthen, and also how his stomach churned violently at her touch. He allowed him to feeling his growing rage when she'd threaten to leave him with the wolves, giving them orders to hunt him down if he followed her, and then finally his unbearable pain when she'd chosen Ben over him.

Visibly shaken, Aidan withdrew from his mind. "I am truly sorry for your pain and suffering, Rafe, but I still believe you to be a coward."

"I'm sure that's very easy for you to say since you have a lifemate who pleases you mind, body, and soul. An eternity is an awful long time to spend with someone who makes your skin crawl."

"Truly it cannot be that bad," Julian said, looking to his brother for an answer instead of Rafe. "I saw her myself; she's a beautiful and gifted woman."

"I'm afraid it is exactly as he claims," Aidan replied with a heavy sigh. "But whether you like it or not, Rafe, this woman is your lifemate. If in truth she did choose this other man over you, you can do no other than to fight for what is yours. If you do not, we will no longer count you as family."

"You would really deny me as a member of your family?" Rafe asked keeping a tight rein on his raging emotions as both Julian and Aidan nodded. Had they threatened him in any other way, he would have stood his ground, and met the sun without remorse, but he would never allow himself to be dishonored and disowned by his only remaining family. "I will go to ground for several risings in order to lick my wounds. When I rise I will attempt to win the heart of my lifemate as my honor demands."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. If you're reading, please let me know what you think. Bambers;)

_**Dark Resistance**_

**_Chapter Four_**

Before Rafe left Ben's home, he'd somehow managed to erase Ben's memory of nearly being strangled, proving yet again how much more powerful his psychic abilities were in comparison Genevieve's. He'd called her his lifemate. She didn't know what the word meant, but from the way he looked at her when he said, it wouldn't have take a genius to figure out he wasn't happy about it.

Genevieve would never admit it aloud, but the moment Rafe walked out the door, she had an overwhelming urge to follow him. Beneath all his anger, she sensed a terrible aching loneliness in him. When she briefly touched his mind with hers, she came away from the experience feeling hollowed out inside. Over the next three days the feeling not only persisted but grew until she found herself crying at different times for no apparent reason at all.

Ben did his best to cheer her up, and she enjoyed his company immensely, so much so that when he offered to let her stay in one of the guestrooms in his home, she agreed. But before she said yes, she'd confided in him about the research center, the experiments they'd done on her, and the danger she was in. After she'd explained everything to him, he flew into action, making certain all the locks on the doors and windows were in proper working order.

"Do you really think they'll come after you?" Ben asked, taking several of his guns out of the oak gun cabinet to clean and load in case they were needed.

"I don't know." Genevieve bit at her lower lip to keep him from noticing how it trembled at the thought of being locked away in the research facility again. "Maybe they already have," she added, thinking of Rafe. Just because he was a psychic like her didn't mean he couldn't work for the people of the research center. "I should go, Ben. I'd never forgive myself if something bad happened to you because of me."

"I'm not going to let you leave here knowing you're in danger, Gen." Setting aside the gun he was cleaning, he took hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes. "I know we don't know each other that well, but you're the first person to make me smile since Beth and Jared died. Smiling is something I thought I'd never do again, so the way I figure it, I owe you my life. So stop worrying and help me clean these guns."

"I think I'll just watch you," she said, nervously eying the shotguns leaning against the couch. "I've never touched any sort of weapon before, and I don't want to start now."

"I understand. Beth never liked guns either." He took to his feet, and helped her up. "Why don't we go outside on the porch for a while and get some fresh air?"

"I'd like that." She smiled. "And later I'll cook you some dinner."

"I was thinking," he said as he held the door open for her, "what if we went to town and bought one of those disposable phones so you could call your parents. If anyone is searching for you they wouldn't be able to track it, and then your family would know you're safe."

"Do you really think it would be safe to call them?" Tears welled in her eyes, wishing she could call her parents and sister, but feared she'd only be putting them in even more danger. "No matter how much I'd like to talk to them, I can't risk it."

"Don't cry, Gen, we'll figure this out." Ben wrapped an arm around her waist, and guided her down the steps. "Come on, let's go for a walk. There's a stream not too far from here and it leads to a really pretty waterfall. Beth and I used to take Jared there for picnics."

Genevieve hesitated, worrying what would happen if they accidentally ran into Rafe while they strolled through the forest. Her heart skipped a beat then sped up at the mere thought of seeing him again. _What's wrong with me? Ben's incredibly good looking, smart, kind, and treats me with respect, and here I am thinking of a man who's an arrogant jerk. _

"A walk would be nice," she glanced at the sun dipping low in the sky, "but it's going to get dark soon. We should probably wait until tomorrow."

"Relax, Gen, I was in the Marines, think I can handle keeping you safe while we take a walk," he said with a lopsided grin.

Genevieve glanced down at the Marine Corps emblem tattooed on his forearm with the words 'death before dishonor' arched above the eagle of the symbol, and gave a nod. "Alright, you've talked me into it."

He held out his hand, she took hold of it, and together they walked through the woods. The leaves on the trees were beginning to change colors from deep greens to rusty gold and vibrant shades of red. Although it was still early fall, dried withered leaves still crunched beneath their feet as they walked in companionable silence.

Ben led her off the well worn path, deeper into the woods. The air was much cooler in the shade of the trees, and not having worn a sweater, Genevieve shivered, goose bumps spreading up and down her arms.

"Why is it that women never dress for the weather?" Ben asked, and unrolling the sleeves of his flannel shirt, he took it off and handed it to her.

"We do it so we can see how chivalrous men like you really are." Giggling happily, Genevieve donned the flannel shirt, and rolled up the long sleeves. "You'll be happy to know you passed the test with flying colors."

Ben threw back his head and laughed, the deep rich sound of it filling the forest. Overhead in the trees, Genevieve spied two large owls. Their strange golden eyes were locked on Ben's throat as if he was prey and they were preparing to attack. She shivered again in spite of the warmth of Ben's flannel shirt. If she wasn't mistaken they were the same owls she'd seen once before. Although she didn't want to hurt the winged creatures, she feared the damage they could do to Ben with their sharp talons. Training her sights on the thick branch above the two birds of prey, she narrowed her eyes and concentrated on bending the branch until it snapped. With a loud screech both owls took to flight moments before the limb crashed down on the branch they were perched upon.

"It's getting dark, if we're going to see the waterfall we better get moving," she said, clasping hold of his hand to drag him away from the area before the owls returned.

"I want to show you something else first." He led her through the winding trail until the trees ended at a meadow filled with yellow, pink and purple wildflowers. Near the center of the meadow stood an old maple tree, and hanging from one of the sturdy branches was a tire swing. Just beyond the tree, Genevieve noticed a tall marble statue of an angel holding a baby in its arms. "This was Beth's favorite place. She had me put up that tree swing the day she found out we were going to have a little boy – he never got a chance to use it."

"I'm so sorry, Ben," she murmured, heart aching for the sadness she saw in his blue-green eyes.

"I didn't bring you here to make you feel sorry for me." He smiled, but it faded all too quickly. "I've just worked real hard on this memorial garden for her and Jared, and thought it would be nice if someone besides me saw it."

The garden was so beautiful it brought tears to Genevieve's eyes. Ben had removed the grass and replaced is with pure white stones that shimmered in the fading sunlight. The large green leafy plants that surrounded the angel were rimmed with delicate pink flowers. Genevieve walked along the flagstone path admiring the flowers and pink and red shrubs. The flagstone path led to a small pond surrounded by sculptured trees. Underneath a gazebo with hand carved roses and vines in the wood, she took a seat on an ornate white stone bench and patted the spot next to her for Ben to join her.

"This is really beautiful, Ben."

"Thanks, I'd like to think she'd be happy with it."

"I'm sure she would."

"She would've liked you," he said, lightly grazing her fingers along her jaw.

"I don't think she would've liked the idea that I'm putting you in danger," Genevieve said, gazing back and forth between his eyes and his lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. When she realized what she was doing, she abruptly stood, and looked toward the darkening sky. "We're going to have to save the waterfall for another day, it's getting dark outside and I promised to make you dinner."

"Alright," he chuckled, getting to his feet. "But just so you know, I have given the idea of kissing you a lot of thought, but I believe at the moment we're both thinking of other people. When I do kiss you, my mind will be solely on you."

"When?" She grinned, couldn't help herself even though the thought of kissing him made her feel as if she was somehow betraying Rafe. "You seem so sure of yourself."

"Would've it been better if I said, if you ever allow me to kiss you, my mind will be solely on you?"

"Much better."

Rafe burst through the rich dark soil, breathed in the night air, and let out a roar of rage, silencing the creatures of the forest. The need to be with his lifemate consumed him, ravaged his mind even while in the sleep of the dead. If he couldn't find a way to be with her soon, no one would be safe.

_She chose another man over you, _the beast within him taunted cruelly, driving him closer to the brink. _She's made you look like a weak fool in the eyes of your family. _He breathed in deep again, caught her scent as well as Ben's on the breeze, and cursed himself for leaving her alone with him. _She's your lifemate, and yet he is the one making love with her. _If Ben had touched her, kissed her, made love to her when physically Rafe could not, he would kill him. _She's a beautiful woman do really believe he would wait to bed her?_

The ground beneath his feet trembled, ominous black clouds filling the sky. Thunder rumbled in the heavens echoing his growing rage, lightning slashing across the sky. "If I cannot have her, no one will!"

Two great owls flew into view, and as they touch ground they reverted back to human form. Aidan and Julian eyed him warily, and he knew they were once again discussing him on their shared mental pathway.

"She's still with him, isn't she?" he said, glancing back and forth between the brothers. When they both nodded, he cursed under his breath. "I went to ground for several risings and nothing has changed."

"I have called on Gregori to aide you in this matter," Julian said, and taking a step forward, he rested and hand on Rafe's shoulder. "If there is a way to heal you of these feelings you have for your lifemate, he will find it."

"I have also spoken to Mikhail, the prince of our people," Aidan came forward as well, and placed a hand on Rafe's other shoulder, "I have told him of your plight, and asked if he had ever heard of this kind of thing happening to any other Carpathian men. Unfortunately, it has not. He commanded you speak the ancient words to bind your lifemate to you in hopes they will help."

"He fears I will turn vampire like my twin brother Riordyn," Rafe said, flinching at the memory of his brother. He'd been away hunting vampires at the prince's command, and when he returned from battle, he was greeted with the news that Riordyn had killed both of his parents, his two younger brothers, and several other Carpathians. To Rafe's shame, his brother also brutally murdered and defiled one of the few precious Carpathian women of their race before he disappeared. Although Mikhail told him no one blamed him for his brother's actions, he'd seen the looks other Carpathians gave him as he passed them by. He couldn't blame them, his brother had murdered a young woman who would've someday been someone's lifemate, and he was his brother's twin after all. Soon after, Rafe left the Carpathian Mountains vowing to find his brother to serve justice upon him, and never returned.

As far as Rafe knew, no one had ever found his brother. He was an ancient, a force to be reckoned with, and the longer he was allowed to live the more powerful and dangerous he would become.

"You are a good man, Rafe," Aidan replied after a lengthy pause, "Mikhail does not judge you by your brother's actions."

"Did he also command for you and Julian to protect Genevieve from me?"

Aidan met his steady gaze, and gave a nod. "Under the circumstances he did feel it would be in everyone's best interests for her to be under our protection."

"You should feed, Hawk," Julian interjected to change the subject. "You have slept for several risings. Your hunger must be great."

"I will not feed until my lifemate is in my home where she belongs."

"Don't be foolish, cousin," Aidan warned, "If you go to her in your present state, it will only serve to terrify her."

"She is living under the same roof with a man who is not her lifemate. I would have to say she should be terrified."

Before either man could argue further in hopes of changing his mind, Rafe raced away in a blur of motion, and after putting a good distance between them he transformed into a wolf. As he stalked the forest in search of Genevieve, the storm grew in strength and fury. Lightning arched back and forth between the clouds, thunder causing the earth to tremble. Strong winds gusted through the trees, bending and snapping thick branches. Torrential rain soaked through his thick black fur, matting it to his body. Saturated ground turned to wide muddy puddles which he leapt over with ease.

Spotting Genevieve holding Ben's hand as they ran through the storm, a growl of rage rumbled deep in his throat. At the sound of their laughter his black eyes turned feral red. With a running leap he transformed into a man with blinding speed and pounced on Ben, driving him and Genevieve to the ground. His incisors lengthen, and without a thought of what he was doing, he sunk his teeth into Ben's throat. Warm blood filled his mouth, coated his throat. Ben struggled beneath him, writhing uselessly against the ground.

"Let him go, Rafe!" Genevieve's slender fingers wove through Rafe's long drenched hair, and gripping tight, she yanked hard. He didn't budge, continued to feed on the man who had stolen his lifemate from him. _I said let him go! _She was in his mind now, pushing through the red haze of fury that controlled his actions. She dug deeper, but now instead of trying to bend his will with her anger, she tried to soothe him with her soft sweet voice. _You don't want to do this, Rafe. He has done nothing wrong. You don't want to hurt him. _As she continued to assault his senses with her voice, she gently massaged the tense muscles of his shoulders and back. _Please let him go before you hurt him._

_I cannot allow you to be with this man, _he finally responded, biting deeper into Ben's throat. _You are my lifemate, and as such I can do no other than rid myself of the threat he represents to my people._

_The last time we saw each other you said you could do no other than see to my happiness. If you kill him, I will never forgive you. It is not in my heart to hate anyone, but I will make an exception and think of you only with vile loathing. _

_If I do this for you, if I release this man, you will come with me of your own free will? _Even as he mentally spoke the words, his body shuddered violently at the thought of being alone with her. He didn't want her, his mind, body and soul rejected her, but in some sick twisted way he needed her much in the same way an addict needed their next fix to survive. _Know this, my love, I am capable of doing truly terrible things. But you are the light to my darkness – my soul cries out to be saved by you. Without you, I am lost. So I am begging you not to refuse me._

_I will go with you, but only if you promise to allow me to return to Ben's home once we are done talking._

_You ask the impossible of me, but if it is in my power to do so, I will return you to your lover. _Rafe eased his teeth out of Ben's throat, lapped his tongue over the ugly wounds instantly healing them, and sent a strong mental compulsion for the man to sleep until dawn. He then sent out a call to Aidan asking him to bring Ben home so he would be safe from the creatures that roamed the woods.

"Come with me," he commanded, and under undue physical discomfort, he held out his hand to her, but she refused to take hold of it. "You will do this for me."

"I won't leave Ben alone and injured to go off with you," she snapped, green eyes filled with fire and fury. "You know very well there are wolves in these woods."

"He will be fine. I have sent word to my cousins to retrieve him and deliver him to his home."

"Then we will wait until they arrive." Defiantly, she moved around Rafe, dropped down on her knees, and cradled Ben's head on her lap.

"You sorely test my patience, woman," he growled, watching as she smoothed her fingers through Ben's hair while she looked him over for unseen injuries. "I have no doubt you would poke a stick in the eye of a raging bear just to further provoke it into violence."

"I assure you I'd only do that if you were the bear," she retorted, lovingly grazing her fingers back and forth over the pulse in Ben's throat.

"You think to torment me further by touching him so tenderly in my presence?" He nudged his head, gesturing at her fingers on Ben's skin. "I am more lethal than any bear, love, so I would strongly suggest you remove your hands from him."

He was saved from having to hear her response as Julian and Aidan arrived. Instead of greeting him, their golden eyes locked on Genevieve, looking her over very carefully for any injuries Rafe might have inflicted.

"You can stop looking at her as if I might've brutally beaten her," Rafe snapped, and cursed under his breath when Genevieve flinched. "I haven't touched her."

"And the man?" Julian asked.

"I have done no more to him than what is acceptable to our people." He held Julian's gaze for a moment, waited until he nodded, and then turned his attention once more to Genevieve. "Genevieve, these are my cousins Julian and Aidan Savage. They will see that your lover comes to no harm while you are away from him."

Genevieve drew in a sharp breath, glared at him, but didn't utter a word to deny that she and Ben were indeed lovers. "Although I wish it were under different circumstances, it's nice to meet you both."

_You can't seriously mean you'll return her to this man, _Julian said through their shared mental pathway. At the same time he greeted Genevieve with a slight nod of his head, and said, "I'm Julian, it is a genuine pleasure to meet you, Genevieve. Our cousin would be lost without you."

_I gave her my word._

_Then you will break your word, _Aidan interjected, staring long and hard at Rafe. _I feel your struggle as if it were my own, Rafe. You cannot endure much more._ He then smiled at Genevieve. "You needn't worry about your friend, little one, he will be safe with us."

Genevieve returned his smile with a tentative one of her own. "I promised to go with your cousin, but I will wait until Ben wakes up. I won't have him worrying that something bad happened to me while he waits for my return."

"You will go with me now, Genevieve," Rafe commanded, nostrils flaring in anger that she would openly disobey him in front of his family. "Do not push me any further, I have kept my word. Your man is safe with my cousins."

"He's not going to wake up is he?" she asked suddenly, eyes widening in fear. "You did something to his mind and now he's never going to wake up." Fingers slipping from Ben's throat, she pulled him up against her chest, and wrapped her arms around him. "You're a cruel, heartless man, Rafe. I won't go anywhere with you. Not now. Not ever!"

_Command her to sleep, _Julian ordered as both he and Aidan moved to shield Genevieve in case Rafe could not control his rage. _Make her sleep and then take her with you._

_She will come with me wide awake as she promised or not at all! _

_She's frightened of you, _Aidan tried to reason, _make her sleep, take her with you, and show her she has nothing to fear._

_She is right to be afraid of me. She is my lifemate, and yet time and time again, she chooses this man over me. _

_Speak the ancient words to her, _Julian said, sending Rafe a strong mental push, _bind her to you, make her your own as commanded by our prince and by your heart._

_I cannot speak words I do not know. I have tried to think of them, but they will not come to me. I cannot bind this woman to me._

_It is impossible for you not to know the words. _Aidan shook his head in disbelief. _They are imprinted on every male Carpathian's soul from birth. _

_Then perhaps I am not true Carpathian. _Rafe closed his mind off to both his cousins, and returned his attention to Genevieve. "I have kept my word to you, Genevieve. Your lover will be fine come morning. I have done nothing more than to put him sleep to ensure he regains his strength. I will return you to him before dawn as promised." Both Aidan and Julian shook their head in silent warning, but Rafe merely smiled. "I know that I am cruel and oftentimes heartless, but I would never knowingly lie to you, Genevieve. It is not in me to do such a thing." He closed the distance to her, looked briefly to his cousins, waited for them to move out of the way, and crouched beside her. "You hold my life in your hands, and I would ask that you do not treat it so callously for I am not nearly as strong as you believe I am."

"You frighten me," she admitted reluctantly, holding tighter to Ben.

"I find that incredibly hard to believe." Rafe laughed. "You've stood up to me time and time again. More than once you've entered my mind and turned my will against me. You've commanded wolves to hunt me down if I did not do as you wished. So I find it very hard to believe that you of all people would be afraid of me."

With a slight smile gracing her face, she arched a brow, and asked, "You promise Ben will be alright?"

"You have my word." He held out his hand to her once more, and hesitantly she took hold of it. He cringed at the soft feel of her skin against his, but forced a smile to his face. "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

He gently pulled her from Ben, lifted her into his arms, and took to the air. She was not ready to know who or what truly he was, so he planted the mental image of them walking together through the woods in her mind. At first she fought his control of her mind, but slowly he broke through her barriers.

The flight was unbearable. His mutinous arms trembled with the need to drop Genevieve to the earth far below, but he steeled his resolve and pulled her closer to him. "I think you are my punishment for not working hard enough to find my brother to dispense justice upon him," he murmured in her ear. "It is right that I find no happiness with you."

"You always speak in riddles, Rafe," she said, slightly breathless. "You say I am your lifemate, and I think that must be a bad thing from the way you look at me."

"To look at you – to touch you is the worst kind of torture and torment imaginable," he admitted with brutal honesty, brushing the hair out of her eyes with one hand while holding her tightly to him with the other.

"Then why do you keep coming back to me?"

"I would leave you if I could, but even if I did somehow manage it, I'm not strong enough to stay away."

"I believe you are strong enough to do anything you put your mind to," she disagreed, looking him deep in the eyes.

"You give me way more credit than I deserve," he chuckled mirthlessly. "If I were really strong I would greet the dawn, and save us both the suffering. You are my lifemate, and yet I cannot give you the things you deserve." He held her gaze for a moment, flinched at the exposed feeling of vulnerable intimacy with a woman who made his skin crawl, and looked away. "I know my body, mind and soul are supposed to crave your constant touch, but something is not right with me, and I fear I will go mad because of it."

"I don't know how to respond to that, Rafe. It's not like you can force yourself to feel something you don't."

She wormed her hands up between them, and pushed hard on his chest. His grasp on her broke, and heart slamming hard against the wall of his chest, he watched her tumble from the sky. Quickly, without thought, he dove after her, catching her at the last possible moment. Looking at the large jagged rocks only a few feet below her his breath lodged in his throat.

"Do not ever do that again," he rasped, setting her down in the grass.

"What did I do?" she asked innocently, completely unaware she'd nearly died a horrible death.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack which is something my people are not prone to. So in the future when I'm holding you in my arms, you will never try to push away from me again. Understand?"

"So let me get this straight. After you've basically told me that touching me makes you feel sick, you still think I'm going to allow you to hold me again?" She lifted a brow, and shook her head. "You're delusional, Rafe."

"I'm certain you're right." His gaze traveled slowly over her body, and then came back to linger on the pulse in her throat. "But you have no idea how hard this is on me," he murmured, his tone turning husky and mesmerizing. "I crave to know the pleasure and pain of you with every aching breath I take." His head dipped to her throat, his tongue gliding lightly across her silky skin. Stomach churning with need and revulsion, his teeth scrapped against her pulse. Silently he willed his incisors to lengthen. Red droplets of sweat beaded on his brow at the sheer effort he was exerting, but his teeth refused to lengthen to pierce her skin. With a growl of frustration, he pushed himself away from her. "If I don't taste you soon, I will go mad." Wiping away the blood running down his forehead, he raked both hands through his hair. "You are driving me crazy, Genevieve, and whether that is your intention or not, I can't be certain."


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully everyone who is reading is still enjoying the story. It is also my hopes that I am doing justice to the Carpathian series. If you're enjoying please let me know what you think, reviews are like gold to me. thanks, bambers;)

**_Chapter Five_**

Genevieve stood completely still, watching Rafe as he raked his hands through his hair. His mood was dangerous, and she feared what he might do if she made any sudden movements. She was certain he told the truth, he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and somehow she was the cause of it. Her stomach had somersaulted at the thrill of his warm breath and tongue against her throat. She'd waited in breathless anticipation, wanting something deeper, needing it, but then he'd pulled away, leaving her nearly as frustrated as him.

"I think we should go back to Ben's house," she finally said, and quickly took a backward step at the murderous glare he gave her. "You need professional help before you have a complete mental breakdown, Rafe. Your cousins can take you to a hospital, and I'll even go with you if you want."

His eyes narrowed on her. She gasped, watching them flicker from black to fiery red. "You'd have me locked away?"

"No!" she blurted out, imagining doctors like the ones from the research center heavily sedating and restraining Rafe against his will. "That's not what I meant. I just think you need help."

"If I thought it a possibility, I would take it under serious consideration, but I can't go to a hospital."

"If you won't let me take you to see a doctor, I don't see how I can help you."

"Don't go back to Ben," he ground out through clenched teeth as if they were the hardest words he ever had to speak. "Stay with me." He moved closer to her, slid his hands beneath the damp flannel shirt she was wearing, and slid it off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground. "You were made for my arms alone. When I rise at night, I do not wish to find you reeking of his scent."

Genevieve would've smiled if she hadn't felt a shudder pass through his muscular body when he touched her skin. Unwilling to let him see how much his reaction to her body hurt her, she turned her back on him. "I don't understand why you're trying so hard to have feelings for me when it's so obvious to me that I repulse you."

"Do you think I want it to be this way?" he said, voice rising in anger. "I've seen Aidan and Julian with their lifemates, and I want our relationship to be like theirs." He circled around to face her. "I want to be able to hold you and touch you the way they touch their women, but I can't."

"Then how can you be so certain I am your lifemate?"

"You brought color and emotion back into my life. Only my lifemate can return these precious gifts to me."

"What if I don't want to be your lifemate?" Her heart ached at the thought of hurting him, but she couldn't commit herself to a relationship with a man who would never love her. Someday she wanted to get married and have children, and realistically she didn't believe it to be a possibility with Rafe. He was dangerous and mentally unstable, and even if she did have feelings for him, she'd never risk the chance of having a baby with him. "What if I want to be with Ben?"

"I wouldn't allow it," he uttered with a self-assured arrogant grin. "You can pretend all you want that you have feelings for him, but you belong to me."

Possessively his dark eyes traveled over her body. He didn't touch her, didn't need to. One look was enough. A shiver of excitement raced down her spine, and her knees nearly buckled. Her stomach fluttered, and for a moment she was unable to gather her wits enough to speak.

"I don't belong to you, Rafe, and the only reason I'm with you now is because I feared what you would do to Ben if I didn't agree to come with you."

His gaze lingered on her mouth, and she felt a soft brush against her lips as if his lips had touched hers. "Has he kissed you?"

"I don't see where that's any of your business."

"Everything you do is my business." Roughly he pulled her to his chest, and wrapped an arm around her, trapping her against his hard muscular frame. "Did he kiss you?"

"Not yet," she reluctantly admitted, unable to meet his steady gaze as she added, "but he promised that we would."

His fingers cupped hold of her chin, and he tilted her head so she was forced to look him the eyes. "The only lips that will ever touch yours are mine."

Staring at his soft sensual lips curled in a frankly sexy grin, she swallowed hard, wishing he would kiss her. No matter his aversion to her or the darkness so prevalent in his nature which frightened her more than she cared to admit, Genevieve was still hopelessly drawn to him. Still her injured pride refused to willingly accept what little of himself he offered to her. "Am I supposed to wait forever while you try to get over these feelings of revulsion toward me? I want a man who loves me completely, not a man who is sickened by my touch, Rafe. Ben can give me what you cannot, so if I have to choose between the two of you, I'd have to choose him."

"You can't mean that." His arm slipped from around her waist, and fell loosely to his side. "You are my other half, the woman I've waited countless lifetimes to meet." He abruptly released her chin, and his hand slid to her throat, fingertips pressing firmly into her skin. "I've battled the growing rage of the beast dwelling within me in hopes you would bring light into my world, and now you would have me believe it was all in vain?"

"Let go of my throat, Rafe." Her voice and body trembled, but she tried to remain calm and still beneath his grasp. "I know you don't want to hurt me, but you are."

Cursing loudly, he jerked his hand away from her. "Bend me to your will, Genevieve," he implored, commanded, dark eyes searching hers. "Force me to walk away from you or will me to kiss you for I can do neither on my own, and I desperately need to do either one or the other." Heart pounding wildly in her chest, her eyes went immediately to his lips. "Your pulse is racing, little one," he murmured seductively, "and your eyes don't lie. You've made your choice. Make me your own. Compel me to kiss you."

"I don't – I can't . . . ." her voice trailed, her mind stretching outward to touch his. _Kiss me, _she commanded, strengthening her own will to dominant him when she felt his resistance. Moistening her lips with her tongue, she molded her body to his, and framed his face with her hand. A low growl rumbled in his throat, a warning for her to stop, but her need to feel his lips against hers was too strong. She pushed harder, invading every inch of his mind, touching the darkness within him, fighting to take control of it. _Kiss me, Rafe. _

His body shook uncontrollably against hers, resisting her compulsion. "Stop," he rasped the husky timbre of his tone a silken caress against her fevered skin.

_No, you need to kiss me, _she whispered softly in his mind, and another tremor coursed the length of his body. Inky darkness spilled through him, blackened tendrils coiling around Genevieve's mind. Instinctively she pulled back, fearing she'd lose herself to the madness taking him over, but sensing his utter anguish, she took a deep calming breath and drove herself forward. _You will kiss me, Rafe, _she commanded, sending him her strongest mental compulsion, forcing him to her will.

"You're driving me to madness." His dark eyes smoldered, madness mingling with wanton desire. Blood red beads of sweat beaded on his brow, and trickled down the sides of his face. His fists clenched and unclenched in a vain attempt to keep from wrapping his arms around her. She pushed harder, feeling his resolve crumbling. Another growl rumbled deep in his throat, and with it he fisted a hand in her hair, wrapped an arm around her and gripped her tightly to him. "If you don't stop, I may just kill the both of us," he warned in a low deadly tone.

_I am your lifemate – you will kiss me._

The last vestiges of Rafe's will dissolved, and his mouth came down hard on hers. At first his lips moved brutally against hers, but turned tender as her voice whispered through his mind. His tongue grazed along the crease of her lips, teasing them open so he could explore the deep recesses of her mouth. As their tongues intertwined, his mind rebelled against her compulsion.

She sighed, pressing her body closer to his. Revulsion shuddered through him, but her hold on his mind was too strong. His fist tightened in her hair. Eyes burning feral red, his incisors lengthened. Instinct to protect the shattered remains of his mind and soul drove him to lift his head and plunge his teeth into her throat. Warm blood filled his mouth, coated his throat, nearly gagging him. Her blood tasted wrong. Tainted. He tried to pull away, yet his need to feed was too great. Genevieve writhed in his arms, struggling to break free of his grasp. Her knees buckled, but he held her firmly to him.

_Stop, Rafe, _came a strong mental command from Julian, _you'll kill her if you don't stop now._

The beast within him reared its head, roaring for release, and Rafe was helpless to deny it its freedom. His teeth sunk deeper into Genevieve's throat. _Do as you must, Julian._ _I am lost to you. _

A fine mist seeped out of the trees, swirled around Rafe and Genevieve, and settled in front of them. From out of the mist Julian emerged. He rested a hand on Rafe's shoulder. _ No, we will not lose you. _The rich sound of Julian's mesmerizing voice filled Rafe's mind, and even as the beast fought hard against it, Rafe released his hold on Genevieve. She slid from his arms, and fell to the ground in a heap. _Heal her wounds and make the exchange. She is your lifemate, Rafe. You must bind her to you._

Rafe looked from Julian to the twin red trails running down Genevieve's throat. Never in his long life had he ever left someone to bleed out once he had fed from them. Her heart beat stuttered and slowed until he could only hear a faint irregular beat. His breath lodged in his throat, knowing she wouldn't live much longer, but his body refused to move in order to save her.

"I cannot do as you ask, Julian," he rasped, throat burning from the taint of her blood. Head hung low in shame, he further added, "My mind is shattering, and if I do as you ask I fear I will lose whatever's left of my sanity."

"I know the battle you wage is great, far exceeding what most could endure to claim their lifemate, but for the sake of our people you must bind her to you."

"And how am I to do this when I do not know the words?" Rafe asked, dropping to his knees to gather Genevieve into his arms.

"Although it has never been done before, I will put the ancient words in your mind so you can speak them to her."

"I am in your debt, cousin." Pressing his eyelids closed, Rafe lowered his head, and licked his tongue over the marks on her neck, healing her wounds. He pulled open the buttons of his shirt, and with his nail lengthening into a sharp claw, he cut into the flesh above his heart. Blood leaked down his chest as he hesitated in bringing her lips to his skin. His mind rebelled, and he was forced to fight the urge to push her away from him. _I'm losing control, Julian. The beast within me is rearing up, and my mind and body will not obey my command to give her my blood._

_I will not let you endure your struggle alone, Hawk. _Julian knelt beside Rafe, and merging his mind fully with Rafe's, he guided Genevieve's mouth to the offering of Rafe's blood. _Command her to drink in deeply, Rafe. She will die if you do not do this._

Rafe held Julian's gaze, using his strength and the compulsion in his voice, to do what was needed to save Genevieve's life. _You will drink what I offer, little one. I am fighting madness for you, so you in turn will live for me. _

At first Genevieve laid lifeless, blood trickling down the sides of her mouth, and both men feared they had waited too long to help her. But then a jolt rippled through Rafe's body as her mouth closed around the gash in his chest, and she drank in deeply.

_Say the words, Rafe, _Julian command, planting them in Rafe's mind and compelling him to speak them.

"I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you . . . ." his voice trailed, the words lost to the dark madness spreading through his mind. Merged so completely with Rafe's mind, Julian fought back the growing darkness, and once again gave him the words he needed to bind Genevieve to him "I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours." Breathing hard, he paused to wipe away the blood dripping down from his forehead into his eyes. The beast within him raged, clawing for freedom, and his incisors lengthened in response. His eyes locked on the pulse in his cousin's throat, every instinct urging him to go in for the kill.

_Do not give to the darkness, Rafe, _Julian commanded, sending him a sharp mental push to obey him. _You are stronger than the beast that dwells within you. Finish the ritual. Bind your lifemate to you._

With a low guttural growl, Rafe tore his eyes away from Julian's throat, and focused his attention on Genevieve. "Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care."

The words that bound them together felt like a noose pulling tight around Rafe's throat. The threads of their souls joining as one pulled and tore at his insides. Stomach churning and cramping, he wiped at the bloody sweat dripping from his forehead. "S-something's not right," he stammered, clamping his hand over his mouth. Blood rose up hot and fast in his throat, and before he could stop it from happening, he doubled over and threw up violently.

Carpathians didn't get sick, and they certainly didn't throw up, but no matter how hard Rafe tried to remind himself of that fact, he continued to wretch, blood spewing from his mouth to pool on the ground. With his strength dwindling, he pushed Julian out of his mind, and closed himself off from anymore mental communication with his cousin. Although his stomach still churned, it settled enough for him to push himself upward into a sitting position. His shirt and pants were both soaked in blood, and from the worried expression on Julian's face, he must have looked as bad as he felt.

"Can you see to it that my lifemate gets safely back to Ben's cabin," Rafe uttered between shaky breaths, "I must feed before I go to ground."

"Let me attempt to heal you first, Hawk," Julian offered, but Rafe shook his head, refusing any help.

"There is no more you can do for me. I have done as commanded, my lifemate is bound to me, and with two more exchanges she will become Carpathian."

"I fear you will not survive two more exchanges, cousin." He fell silent for what seemed the longest time, and Rafe believed he was communicating with Aidan, but when he finally spoke again, he learned otherwise, "I have spoken to Gregori, the Dark One. At the moment he is in the Carpathian Mountains aiding our prince in an important matter, but will come as soon as he can. He advised you make no more exchanges with your lifemate until you are healed of the sickness inflicting your mind and body."

"I will do what I must to protect that which is mine," he responded with resonating conviction, and at the moment to keep Genevieve safe he needed to be as far away from her as possible. "She will want to be with me, and will be in severe distress when I do not come to her. I ask that you see that no harm comes to her."

"She is your lifemate and our family, Rafe, we can do no other than to keep her safe."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, hopefully everyone is enjoying. Bambers:)

**_Chapter Six_**

It had been four days since Genevieve woke up alone in her bedroom at Ben's cabin. Several times each day, she would touch her fingers to her lips and recall the kiss she had shared with Rafe. If it hadn't been for the mark he'd left on her neck and the slight bruising on her lips, she might've believed she'd imagined her whole encounter with him.

When Ben had awoken late in the afternoon the next day, he had spoken fondly of the steak dinner she had made him the night before, and how he enjoyed teaching her how to play poker. Obviously Rafe had taken the time to plant the happy memories in Ben's mind before he left, but instead of doing the same for her, he left her aching with need to be with him. With each passing day the feeling grew worse. Her stomach churned at the thought of food, and when she tried to force herself to eat something, she couldn't keep it down.

The first evening Aiden showed up at Ben's cabin, the second Julian, and by the third night they both came and brought their wives with them. Genevieve took an instant liking to both Alexandria and Desari. Alexandria entertained her with stories about her younger brother Joshua whom she obviously loved dearly. She learned that Desari was the lead singer of the Dark Troubadours, a wildly popular music group. At first she was struck speechless in the singer's presence, but Desari immediately put her at ease with her angelic voice.

The Savages had stayed until the wee hours of the morning, and by that time sheer exhaustion had driven Genevieve to bed, but once there she could find no rest. Rafe consumed her every thought, robbing her of her sleep. Fears ate away at her insides, and by the time the sun had risen on the fourth day, she'd convinced herself that Rafe had died some horrible death, and Aidan and Julian were keeping the truth from her.

By lunchtime the next day, she'd changed her mind, certain now his obvious hatred toward her had driven him away. After one kiss, which she had forced upon him, he had left her. She would accept that he would not return, and she would not weep for him. She made this vow to herself, and pressing her eyelids closed, she repeated the vow over and over again while burying the memory of him deep within her mind where it could cause her no more pain. She used her own psychic abilities to her advantage, willing the memory of his touch from her mind.

Wiping away the last of her tears, she washed up and went outside to sit on the porch with Ben. The sunlight burned at her eyes causing them to water, and noticing this, Ben handed her a pair of sunglasses.

"I think you and I should go out to dinner tonight," he said with a smile. "And maybe if you feel up to it, we could go to a movie afterward."

"I'd like that." With a sigh, she bit at her lower lip. "I think we should go early," she said after a long pause, "if we wait until later undoubtedly Julian or Aidan will come by to visit – it would be nice to have dinner alone with you."

"I have to admit I was thinking the same thing," he chuckled. "Your friends are very nice, but they never seem to know when it's time to leave."

"I know." She laughed along with him, feeling happier and lighter than she had in days. "I must've yawned like a million times hoping they would get the hint."

"You're better than me, Gen, I actually nodded off on them several times while they were here last night."

"I know, I heard you snore," she teased, touching him lightly on the arm. For the briefest of moments she felt the need to jerk her hand away from him, but steeled her resolve and clasped hold of his hand. "They lead such exciting lives, traveling around the country all the time we must seem boring by comparison."

"You forget we're not the ones seeking out their company every night," he gently reminded her, "so if we truly are boring what does that say about them?"

"Not much, I guess."

As they both fell silent, Gen glanced down her faded jeans and deep blue blouse, and frowned. The only clothes she owned were the ones Barnard had packed in the backpack for her. She didn't own one outfit that would be considered passable to wear on a date. "Ben, maybe we should stay home. I don't have anything nice to wear to dinner."

"Somehow I knew you would say that," he said, and reaching behind his chair, he grabbed a bag and handed it to her. "I hope you don't mind, but when I was doing a load of laundry I happened to see what size you wore, and bought this for you yesterday when I went out to the store."

She opened the bag, and pulled out a charcoal black cowlneck sleeveless dress and matching high heels. Taking in the sight of the frankly sexy dress, her eyes widened slightly.

"Okay," Ben grinned sheepishly, "so maybe I had a slight ulterior motive when I bought that particular dress, but I'm not going to apologize since I think it'll look beautiful on you."

"Thanks, Ben. It's beautiful." She leaned his chair and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go change and then we can go."

When Genevieve finished dressing and left her bedroom, Ben was already standing at the door waiting for her. He gave her a wink, and twirled his finger, motioning for her to pivot around. With a nervous giggle, she slowly turned around for him. Letting out a whistle, he said, "I was right. That dress looks amazing on you."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Instead of wearing jeans as he usually wore around the cabin, he wore black cotton trousers, and a deep blue silk shirt. He's taken the time to shave, but somehow managed to keep a sexy five o'clock shadow.

"We should go," he said, glancing at his wristwatch. "Your friends could show up at any moment, and I don't feel like sharing your company with them tonight."

The restaurant Ben had chosen was beautiful. One wall made up entirely of curtained windows, gave a spectacular view of the mountains and lake. The vaulted ceiling was sculpted and adorned with star-shaped light fixtures. In the center of the room, a fire burned brightly in a two-sided white brick fireplace, taking the late September chill out of the air. Off to the side of the room, several couples were dancing on a dance floor as soft music filled the room, adding to the romantic atmosphere of the place.

Since it was still fairly early in the evening, they lucked out and got a secluded table overlooking the lake. Or at least Genevieve had believed they had lucked out until the chef came out to greet Ben, and had promised to make his favorite meal and dessert before heading back into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" she asked, hitching her thumb toward the kitchen doors.

"I might've failed to mention that I own this restaurant," he said without glancing up from his menu.

"You own a restaurant?"

"Two of them actually," he muttered, sounding almost embarrassed to have to admit he was well off financially. "When my father passed away last year, I inherited them. I almost sold them both, but my father worked so hard on them, I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I think he would be glad that you didn't," she said, reaching across the table to pat his hand reassuringly.

He took hold of her hand, and getting to his feet, he helped her up. "I think we should dance," he said as he guided her to the dance floor. "But just so you know, I'm a horrible dancer. So if I step all over your feet, try not to draw too much attention to it or someone might cut in to save you from my clumsiness."

"I'll keep that in mind." She grinned.

Once they were on the dance floor, his arm slid around her waist, and he drew her close to him. She breathed in deep, taking in his woodsy spicy scent, and sighed. Surprisingly, he wasn't clumsy at all, gliding her around the dance floor with graceful ease.

"You lied, Ben, you're a really good dancer."

"I know," he chuckled, "but it was easier to say I was terrible dancer than to admit I took ballroom dancing lessons with my wife before we married."

Genevieve opened her mouth to speak, but the words lodged in her throat when suddenly out of nowhere Rafe appeared behind Ben.

"You will let go of my lifemate now or I will not be held accountable for my actions," Rafe growled, sending Ben a sharp mental command to let go of Genevieve and go home. _Leave here, go home, and sleep. Tomorrow when you wake, you will remember only that you had a nice time on your date. But you will not think to ask my lifemate out again. _Without saying a word to Genevieve, Ben left the dance floor, and headed for the entrance of the building.

Once he was gone, Rafe returned his attention to Genevieve. "You think to shut me out of your mind, rid yourself of all traces of me, and believe I would not know of it?"

"You will stop manipulating Ben's mind," she ordered instead of answering his question. "He's a good man and doesn't deserve to be treated like he's your puppet."

"He thinks to take what is mine, and I cannot allow it." His gaze traveled over her body possessively, and a scowl pulled at his brow and lips. "Must you always tempt my anger, little one," he murmured, and slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her hard against his chest. Leaning in, he dipped his head to her ear, and huskily whispered, "If you choose to wear something so damn sexy, it should be for my eyes alone."

"We both know you find me repulsive, so don't pretend otherwise." Hurt reflected in her deep green eyes when she looked up at him and held his gaze. "You flinch when touching me, and can only kiss me if forced. My pride demands for me to find a man who will love me." Pursing her full lips, she shook her head. "I will not settle for someone who seems to think he has a right to me. You need to leave me alone, Rafe."

"I am doing the best I can, Genevieve," he uttered defensively, holding tight to her as she tried to pull free from him. "Every time I am with you I lose a little more of myself, but yet I still return. Doesn't that tell you anything of the depth of which I feel for you?"

Her brows pulled together, and with eyes narrowing on him, she studied him for several long moments. "Are you sick, Rafe?" she asked, lightly caressing his cheek. "You've definitely lost weight, and look as if you haven't slept in weeks."

"I fear the sickness in my mind is now ravaging my body as well," he said, unable to lie to her. "I find it all but impossible to sleep the rejuvenating sleep of my people, and without it I cannot heal my body."

Her hand slipped away from his face, and clasping hold of his hand, she dragged him off the dance floor. "That's it, I'm taking you to the hospital," she said in a tone meant to brook no argument.

Noticing several people staring at them, Rafe allowed her to lead him out of the restaurant rather than cause a scene. However, once outside, he came to a grinding halt. "I cannot go to a hospital, love. Julian has called upon Gregori, the healer of our people, and he promised to come as soon as possible."

"You're kidding me, right?" Folding her arms across her chest, she tapped her high heel against the pavement in agitation. "You're sick, you can't sleep, and quite frankly you look like hell, but instead of going to a doctor like any intelligent person would, you're waiting for Gregori the Healer." With an aggravated groan, she rolled her eyes. "What's he going to do for you, Rafe? Give you some herbal tea, chant a bunch of mumbo-jumbo, and miraculously you're cured?"

His lips twitched in momentary amusement as he wondered what Gregori would think of her questioning his healing abilities. "Something like that."

"You're completely out of you mind," she huffed, raking a hand through her hair.

"You're right. More than likely I am, but a doctor can't help me. Nor do I truly believe Gregori can heal my mind or body . . . ."

His voice trailed off as out of the corner of his eye he spied a blur of motion. It happened so fast he couldn't be certain if he had really seen something or if his mind was playing tricks on him. He scanned the area, reaching out his senses to detect any trace of a vampire, but found nothing. He scanned the area a second time and then a third with the same results. In the past he never would've question his own skills, but now he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he was missing something important.

If what he saw really was a vampire, he needed to protect Genevieve. He was done allowing her the freedom to do as she pleased. First he would give her the opportunity to stay with him on her own. However, even if it was against her wishes, he couldn't let her go. "I want you to stay with me, Genevieve."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea. We hardly know each other, and let's face facts, we're about as compatible as oil and water."

He cringed, hating that she would find him completely unacceptable as a lifemate. His anger kindled, but he forced himself to remain outwardly calm. "I'll agree we have had our share of difficulties, but for me there can be no other than you. It kills me inside to see you with him knowing you are meant to mine alone."

"If that's true then why did you leave me after I kissed you?" she asked, but instead of waiting for him to respond, she turned on her heel, and headed back toward the restaurant, calling over her shoulder, "I'm going to call for a cab, and by the time I come back outside I want you to disappear like you did that night."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." In a blur of speed, he swept her off her feet, and launched himself skyward with her in his arms. She squirmed in his arms, fighting to break free until she looked down and realized they were no longer on the ground. Then her arms circled his neck, holding him so tight he could scarcely breathe. "You needn't hold me so tight, love, I'm not going to drop you again."

_"Again?" _Her eyes widened incredulously. 

"I assure you it was your fault not mine," he chuckled lightly, but it died away as he recalled how close she had come to dying the last time he had flown with her. If he hadn't reacted so quickly, dove and caught her, she would've been mangled on the rocks. "You will stay still in my arms as my heart cannot take another incident like that."

"You altered my memories?" Her voice rose in accusatory anger. "How could you do that to me?"

"You weren't ready to know what I am – you still aren't, but I fear I am running out of time, so I cannot afford to handle this as delicately as I know I should."

She opened her mouth, shook her head, and snapped it shut. For a moment he almost merged his mind with hers to determine what she was thinking, but he couldn't bring himself to risk his own sanity for a glimpse into her mind. Instead he fell silent as well, and with a burst of speed, made it to his home in the woods in record time.

His keen senses went into overdrive the second he set foot onto the second floor balcony. Someone had broken through his safeguards, and had entered his home. Immediately he sent out a call to Aidan and Julian, warning them of the intrusion, and then he carried Genevieve through the house, and down into the cellar. With a wave of his hand, the cement wall parted, and he carried her deeper into the earth. She gasped, and let out a small cry when the wall closed behind them, leaving them in seemingly impenetrable darkness.

He followed the earthen stairs to the bedchambers he had constructed when he'd learned a human woman could be his lifemate. Until a few days ago, he'd never used the room for sleeping, preferring to go to ground, but after saying the ancient words to Genevieve he found he could no longer find comfort buried beneath the soil. As he entered the spacious room, candles lit one by one, bathing the room in a warm amber glow. More unease filled him. Although nothing seemed out of place, someone or something had been in his lair.

He cast out his senses, searching for hidden dangers to Genevieve, but couldn't detect anything. No sign of evil, no intent to do harm. Yet, he did sense that whoever had been in his bedchambers had left nothing untouched.

Setting her lightly on the hand-carved king-sized bed, he knelt in front of her. "Someone has been in our home, love, and I must ask you to wait here until I can be sure it is safe."

She began to tremble, her eyes widening in fear. "You can't go," she uttered, grasping hold of his arm. "If there were people in your house, they were looking for me. They'll kill you, Rafe." Her grip tightened around his arm. "Please, stay here with me where it's safe."

His eyes narrowed a fraction, studying her. "It would bother you if I died?" Gingerly brushing his fingers across her cheek, he smiled ruefully. "No, I believe you would be glad of my death as with it you would be free of me, little one. But still I will take comfort in your show of concern since it brings me hope that I am not completely lost as of yet."

He stood to leave her, but she stopped him. "Don't do this, Rafe," she pleaded, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "You can't take on these people alone, they will kill you."

"It's my job to protect you," he said, and before she could say more, he dissolved into a fine mist, and raced back up the stairs, opened the wall, and once he was outside, closed it tight. After safeguarding his chambers with strongest barriers he could create, he went to search his home.

By the time he reached the kitchen, Aidan and Julian arrived and together they made a thorough sweep of the entire dwelling. Although to him his home reeked of an intruder, neither of his cousins could not sense that anyone other than Genevieve had ever entered his house. His personal belongings had been touched, marked by some unseen force, yet he was the only one who detected it.

"No one has been here, Rafe," Aidan said, casting a sideways glance at his brother. "We scoured the forest, and detected no signs of vampire or any other creature."

"I'm telling you someone has been in my home. Whoever it was left nothing untouched." He spun on his heel, pointing at paintings, expensive vases, sculptures, and furniture, and then looked back to his cousins. "It's like this person – this thing is mocking me, telling me he can get in here anytime he pleases, and the two of you are standing there looking at me as if I've completely lost my mind."

"You're under a lot of stress, Hawk," Julian said, lounging on a brown leather couch. "One look at you and I'd have to say you haven't slept in days nor have you fed. Is it really so hard for you to believe that your mind might be playing tricks on you?"

"It is true, I can neither feed nor sleep," Rafe begrudgingly admitted, "but I am not wrong about this. This vampire who invaded my home is exceedingly cunning, clever enough to fool the both of you which is an amazing feat in and amongst itself, but he wanted me to know he was here. He wanted me to know that he could take that which is mine whenever he chooses."

His cousins remained silent, and from the looks passing between them, Rafe knew they were talking about him through their shared mental pathway. "For the love of God, if you have something to say about me, say it to my face," he blurted out, glancing back and forth between his two cousins. "Do you think I don't know I'm losing my mind – Every waking moment it's all I can think about. There's nothing I can do to stop it from happening, but I swear to you, I'm not wrong about this."

"It's not that we don't want to believe you," Aidan stated calmly, "but there isn't a trace of a vampire anywhere near your home."

Rafe raked his hands through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. _Maybe I am imagining things? _He scanned the room again, and still felt certain someone had entered his home uninvited. _They would sense something if a vampire came into my home, wouldn't they? _"You're absolutely certain a vampire hasn't come into my home to set a trap for me?"

"We'll scan the area again," Julian assured as he got to his feet. "If we're dealing with an ancient it could've cloaked its presence from us."

"Don't worry, Rafe," Aidan rested a hand on Rafe's shoulder, "we'd never let any harm come to your lifemate. If you say someone was in your home, we can do no other than believe you."


	7. Chapter 7

thanks again for taking the time to read, and a huge thanks to those who have reviewed. Hope everyone is still enjoying. Bambers;)

**_Chapter Seven_**

Tired of sitting on Rafe's bed, waiting for him to return, Genevieve decided to take a look around his bedroom. Unlike the rest of the house, this room felt lived in. The dark burgundy comforter had been pulled back when Rafe had set her down on the bed, and the silk sheets were rumpled. In several bowls scattered throughout the room, she found fragrant crushed herbs, and smiled, recalling her earlier conversation with Rafe about Gregori the Healer. Obviously she hadn't been all that far off the mark when she'd asked if he planned on healing Rafe with herbal tea.

She marveled at the old rare books lining the expanse of one entire wall, and running her fingers along the worn spines of several of them, she wondered if he had really read them all. She imagined him sitting on the bed reading to her, using his deep rich voice to make the stories come to life. The thought sent a fluttering sensation through her stomach.

She was about to take a book to read while she waited for Rafe to return when suddenly the shelves began to tremble and shift, moving apart to expose a hidden tunnel. Startled, she gasped and backed away. Within a matter of moments Rafe appeared at the entrance of the tunnel and held out his hand to her. "Come, love, it's not safe for you here. I will take you somewhere else so we can be alone."

"What do you mean by it's not safe?" she asked, narrowing her eyes a fraction to study him closely. "Did someone break into your home?"

"Someone managed to get around my safeguards, and has been throughout my house." He shook his hand impatiently waiting for her to take it. "We can talk about this later, but for now we have to go."

Reluctantly she went to take hold of his hand, but instead he scooped her up in his arms, cradled her to his chest, and took off like a shot through the tunnel. She looked behind her in time to see the bookshelves sliding closed once more. He sped down the corridor at a dizzying pace. Her stomach churned, and she was thankful for the darkness and the cool breeze on her face for without it she feared she might be sick.

Her arms gripped tight around his neck as he burst into the night air, and launched into flight. She trembled in his strong arms, and the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach grew stronger. "I don't think I like flying without the safety of an airplane very much," she admitted, burrowing her face into his silken hair.

"You're safe in my arms, little one," he said with roguish grin. "But if it'll make you feel any better then close your eyes and imagine yourself sharing my bed."

Heart beating wildly, Genevieve drew in a sharp breath. "Where are we going?" she asked instead of replying to his bold comment.

"A safe place one that only I know about."

"Your cousins don't know of this place?"

"It is common amongst my people to keep a hidden lair to ensure safety when we go to ground."

"Go to ground?"

"I should have said sleep, csitri," he murmured, lightly caressing her cheek.

She shifted slightly in his arms, and glanced up at him. When she did, she caught sight of the stars that seems close enough to reach out and touch. Everything about Rafe's life was so beautifully surreal it stole her breath away. The way he spoke sometimes, it sounded as if he was from a different era. And then there were the looks he gave her on rare occasions, like he was doing right now, they made her feel beautiful and cherished.

"What does csitri mean?"

"It means little one in my language."

She opened her mouth to ask where he came from, but snapped it shut when she noticed they were on a collision course with a mountain range. Instead of slowing down or climbing upward to avoid it, Rafe flew toward it at full speed. Heart lodged in her throat, she squeezed her eyelids shut, and prepared to be splattered all over the jagged rocks.

After several agonizing minutes past with nothing happening, she peeled one eyelid open and then the other, but was unable to see anything in the complete darkness surrounding her. Suddenly feeling trapped, she shivered in spite of the warmth of Rafe's body close to hers. As he carried her swiftly through the tunnel, he spoke more strange beautiful sounding words, and she felt a strong barrier closing in from all around her almost suffocating her.

"Rafe, I want to leave here now," she uttered, panic filling her voice. "I don't like this place, it's cold and dark, and I feel like I can't breathe."

"No," he shook his head, "it is my wish that you stay here with me for now."

XxXxXxXxXxX

When Rafe returned to his bedchambers, he expected Genevieve to be angry, he'd prepared himself for a lengthy argument, even believed she might throw things at him for leaving her so long, but he never expected her to be gone. He'd used the strongest safeguards he knew how to create, assuring himself she wouldn't be able to unravel them.

Rage consuming him, his dark gaze fell to the book shelf. The ground trembled and cracked beneath his feet, books tumbled to the floor, and bowls of herbs shattered as his fury reached destructive force. His cousins assured him he was wrong, told him no one had entered his home, and against his gut feeling he listened to them. Now his lifemate was gone, taken by a vampire.

Eyes burning red, his incisors burst forth in his mouth. Lightning struck his home with several loud resounding cracks, setting the roof ablaze. From above, windows shattered, and the walls of his house came crashing down. The earthen walls of his bedchamber shuddered and began to crumble. Fire ravaged his home, burning through the floorboards as thick acrid smoke seeped down the stairwell and into his room. Yet still he stood staring at the now empty bookshelf.

_Riordyn._ His brother's name came to him unbidden.Only Riordyn could match Rafe's scent so perfectly Julian or Aidan would not be able to distinguish the subtle differences. Genevieve would've believed him to be Rafe, and more than likely went with him with little persuasion.

Deadly calm washing over him, he reached out his senses, and opened the mental pathway he once shared with his twin. _Riordyn, if any harm comes to Genevieve, I vow you will suffer in ways you cannot even imagine._

_Do not think to threaten me, Hawk,_ came Riordyn's response, his voice sounding so much like Rafe's, it nearly staggered him. _ You should be thanking me instead of making idle threats, for what I do, I do for you._

_You would have me become like you!_

_You have been greatly deceived, brother. I can feel your anger as if it were my own. You are so close to becoming vampire. Come to me, Rafe, and I shall help you._

As his brother spoke, Rafe waved a hand and the bookshelves parted, revealing the secondary passage he'd created to leave his home if it ever fell under attack. _You will give me back what is mine. _With the heat of the fire at his back, he entered the darkened tunnel and sealed the doors behind him.

_That I'm afraid is something I cannot do. _

_Then you and I shall both die this night, brother. _The walls crumpling around him, he raced through the tunnel in a blur of speed. The moment he cleared the tunnel he transformed into a hawk and took to flight.

_So you still prefer the wings of a hawk to that of an owl, Rafe, _Riordyn stated in a light conversational tone. _You have changed so little since the last time we spoke._

_And you have become a monster since the last time I laid eyes upon you, _Rafe snarled, honing in on the sound of his brother's voice, and flying swiftly through the air. _You murdered our family along with several of our people, and for that I shall show no mercy in taking your life._

_I do not think you will kill me while I hold in my possession the one thing that could save you from becoming vampire. _

_I'm not foolish enough to believe she's still alive. _Even as he denied the possibility of Genevieve being alive, he cast out his senses in search of her, to no avail. If she was still alive somewhere, Riordyn had somehow cloaked her scent.

In his mind he could hear his brother laughing at him. _You won't find her, Hawk. _

_Maybe not, _with the hawk's heightened visual acuity, he easily spied his brother flying far below him in the form of an owl. _But I can find you. _ Without warning, he dove sharply, and with talons extended, he clawed into the owl's back. His sharp curved bill tore through his brother's wing, and clamping down tight, he dragged him out of the sky.

The owl rotated its head and drove its beak into the hawk's throat. Blood spilled from the wound, soaking into his feathers. Crashing through trees, they tumbled to the ground, and both quickly transformed. Nails lengthening into sharpened claws, Rafe gripped hold of his brother's throat and hefted him off his feet. His claws dug deep into Riordyn's flesh, drawing blood.

"Tell me where she is!" he hissed through clenched teeth, eyes burning feral red.

"To what end would I do that, brother." He laughed. "I tell you what you want to know and in turn you rip my heart out," tsking his tongue, he shook his head, "I think not."

"No matter the cost to myself, I will serve justice upon you for what you've done to our people."

"Why do you persist in championing the cause of our people when they turned their backs on you?" he uttered in a soft beguiling tone. "Did they show you sympathy when our parents and brothers died or did they look upon you with bitter scorn?" His upper lip curled, exposing his sharpened fangs. "For our prince – our people, you fought countless vampires, but instead of grieving with you for your loss, they drove you out of our homeland. These people do not deserve your loyalty. They deserve your contempt."

"No two brothers were ever closer than you and I, Riordyn, and even after all the evil you have done I would find it in my heart to be merciful." He released his grip on his brother's throat, and pushed him away from him. "You are vampire and have wrought much evil on our family, and for that our prince demands your life. I can do no other than oblige him."

"Our prince is a fool and easily deceived, as are you, brother," Riordyn chuckled, taking a step closer to Rafe. "I have not lived so long that I wish for death," he took another step, "if I did not wish for you to know of my presence, I assure you, you'd never find me," another step brought him face to face with Rafe, "I have lived in your shadow for a very long time, always watching you while you remained unaware. But when you found your lifemate, I could remain hidden no longer." He trailed his fingertips through the blood trickling down Rafe's throat, brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. "I can taste her blood mingled with yours – you haven't turned her yet. Do you find her so unappealing you can't bring yourself to take her to your bed?"

Rafe flinched, but somehow managed to keep his expression impassive. "What I do in regards to my lifemate is none of your concern."

"You are my brother, Rafe, everything you do is of utmost interest to me." He lifted a sardonic brow. "You are so close to being vampire, I can taste that in your blood as well." Leaning in, he fisted Rafe's shirt sleeve in his hand, and whispered in his ear, "This woman will not save your soul."

Too late Rafe noticed the glint of steel in his brother's hand. So quick and deadly were his brother's skills, he hadn't even felt the blade pierce his flesh the first two times. "What I do, I do for you, brother," he uttered, stabbing Rafe a third and final time.

Clutching hold of his stomach to staunch the flow of blood, Rafe stumbled backward into a tree. Blood leaked through his fingers, and splattered to the ground. Knees buckling, he slid down the rough bark of the tree. But all the while he kept his sights locked on his brother, watching him as he dragged a clawed nail along the vein in his wrist. He knelt beside Rafe, shoved his bloody wrist to his mouth. "I offer to you my blood – and even if need be by force, I will make certain you drink it."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thanks again to those who are sticking with my story. Hopefully everyone is still enjoying it. Thanks again for reading. bambers;)_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Rafe pressed his lips tightly shut, and jerked his head to the side away from Riordyn's wrist. In return, Riordyn assaulted his mind with command after command to take his blood. _You can fight me all you wish, but in the end you will do this, Rafe, you will take my blood. _

_I will not be marked by your evil! _He struggled to stand only to be pushed back down. With blood quickly soaking through his shirt and jeans, he sent out an urgent mental call to Aidan and Julian, but felt the force of the words coming back to him as if they were a solid punch to the face.

"You will not call for help, brother," Riordyn uttered, gripped hold of Rafe's jaw, and once again pressed his wrist up to Rafe's mouth. Pushing down hard with his wrist, he pried Rafe's lips apart. Powerful ancient blood flooded Rafe's mouth, raced down his throat. "Feed, Rafe," he murmured coaxingly, using the power of his voice to force Rafe to do as he commanded.

As Rafe drank in his blood, Riordyn used his free hand to dig into the rich dark soil. Mingling his saliva with the soil, he packed it into Rafe's wounds. _I must heal your wounds from the inside; you will remain still while I do so. If you think to rip my heart out while I tend your injuries, I assure you we will both die and so will your lifemate. _"Will you allow me to heal your wounds?"

Rafe pushed his brother's hand away from his face, and gave a weak nod. "You give me no other option but to say yes."

Riordyn closed his eyes and went still. Within a matter of moments, Rafe felt warming heat surrounding each of his wounds. While his brother worked tirelessly to seal each deep cut, he took the time to study him closely. Although there was a mark of darkness in him, Rafe found no trace of vampire in his brother. Not in his blood. Not in his appearance. When he reached out and touched Riordyn's mind, he only found his brother's unyielding strength and need to protect Rafe.

The moment Riordyn opened his eyes, Rafe said, "Why didn't you tell me you the truth?"

"You wouldn't have believed me." Wearily, he pushed himself to his feet, and turned his back on Rafe. "Your hatred for me was far too great to see me as anything other than vampire."

"You murdered our family – our people, how is it possible that you are not vampire?"

"They are not my people!" He whipped back around to glare at Rafe. His eyes glinted with cold black fury. "I've done nothing to shame or dishonor myself. You of all people should have believed in me, but instead you vowed to hunt me down – and yet still the only thing that keeps me from greeting the dawn is my need to rekindle the bond we once shared."

"People saw you, Riordyn," Rafe said in defense of his actions. "Our prince and Gregori did not blame you without just cause. Their proof was irrefutable. You raped and murdered Shayla Garrison, your – scent was all over her battered body."

"I have no doubt that it was."

His eyes narrowed a fraction. Even after hundreds of years had passed, he'd still held out to hope that somehow the prince had been mistaken. He'd prayed Gregori had been wrong, but now Riordyn stood before him admitting he had raped and murdered Shayla. "Then you admit it?"

"They saw me, but it wasn't me," he replied after a lengthy pause. "I was returning home from town when I was attacked by three vampires. I fought them, but was gravely injured in the process." Lowering his head, he once again turned his back on Rafe, and continued, "Still I managed to kill one of them, but then another appeared. It was Barnard Garrison. I didn't even know he was still alive – I'd thought he died during the siege with the Turks."

"Barnard Garrison is a vampire?" Rafe let out a low curse. Barnard had disliked both Rafe and Riordyn from the first moment they'd met, but his dislike grew into hatred when they'd come upon him hurting his sister and stepped in to defend her. "He was counted amongst the dead long before Mikhail became our prince. Are you certain it was him?"

"He took my blood and forced me to take his as well – I am certain of it."

"Are you saying that in the taking of his blood, he was able to control you and forced you into murdering our family and the others as well?"

"No," as he shook his head, he pivoted on his heel to face Rafe, "as the two other vampires held me prisoner, I watched as he shape-shifted into me."

"That's impossible. It can't be done."

"Just because it's not done, doesn't mean it can't be done. We shift into birds, animals and even the mist, how much harder can it be to shift into another person especially if our genetic code is imprinted in our blood."

"If this is true, why didn't you ever return to clear your name?" Rafe asked in a cynical tone.

"Barnard took me prisoner and continuously forced me to drink his blood while he took mine. He kept me weak by not allowing me to feed otherwise. He wanted me to become vampire, but I wouldn't turn." He shook his head emphatically. "In my mind, I held out to hope you would save me so I could greet the dawn, but when you never came in search of me, I gathered my strength, killed one of Barnard's vampires, and escaped." A contemptuous laugh spilled from his lips as he narrowed his eyes on Rafe. "I went searching for you, brother, believing that between the two of us, we could destroy Barnard and the other vampires for what they had done, but when I found you and touched your mind, I saw that you were poisoned against me by our people. At that moment I wanted to kill you with every fiber in my being, but instead of doing so, I left vowing you would know the truth someday to your own shame."

"And that is why you took my lifemate from me," Rafe said, unable to meet his brother's steady gaze. His brother had needed him desperately, and Rafe had failed him in the worst possible way. Instead of trusting in his knowledge of Riordyn, he'd allowed the anger of their people to sway him into believing his brother was a monster, and the shame he felt now burned him through and through. "If it is your wish I will greet the dawn for what I have done to you, but first I will let it be known to all the great wrong you suffered at the hands of vampires, family and friends."

"If I were to see you dead it would be by my own hands, any other way and I would feel cheated."

"Then why did you save me?"

"You're my brother. I didn't stab you to kill you." Riordyn crouched in front of Rafe, rested his arms on his thighs, and clasped his hands. "Your lifemate's blood was poisoning you. The only way I could think of to rid it from your body was to bleed it out."

"You shouldn't have done that." Rafe pushed himself to his feet, staggered slightly, and braced his hand against the tree to keep from falling down. "I must keep her blood and complete the ritual – we must be as one, and I cannot do that if you take my blood from me."

"Would you rather I left you as you were so you could turn vampire or die, Rafe? Your blood is so riddled with poison it burned my tongue when I tasted it. You will not live through two more exchanges with your lifemate – you know this."

"Take me to Genevieve," he said, disregarding his brother's warning.

Riordyn stood, met Rafe's stormy gaze, and shook his head. "You are my brother and there is little I wouldn't do if you asked it of me, but I will not bring you to your death."

"This is not your decision to make!" He moved closer to his brother, standing toe to toe with him. "No matter what you do to try to prevent it, I will die or I will turn. There can be no other way for me – Now take me to my lifemate!"

"I'm sorry, Rafe, that I cannot do." Without another word he shimmered into a fine mist and within a blink of an eye disappeared altogether.

"Riordyn!" he shouted, spinning on his heel, searching for any sign of his brother. Nothing. Not even the smallest trace of him anywhere. "I will find you!" he yelled even louder, scattering birds, and silencing the night creatures of the forest.

_Use what time you have left more wisely, brother, _came Riordyn's voice in Rafe's mind, _make Gregori come to you, in hopes he can save you. _

Rafe scanned the area again, but his brother had cloaked his scent too well to track. _You can't hide from me forever._

_Several hundred years of alluding you, says I can. _He laughed, but there was no humor in it. _Do this for me, Rafe, so I might walk into the sun knowing I protected you where I could not protect our family._

_I will not let you greet the dawn, Riordyn. We will find your lifemate, and you will live._

_I am marked by vampire; I gave up on that hope a long time ago. _

Rafe felt his brother withdraw from his mind and closed himself off completely.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Rafe found both Aidan and Julian waiting for him at the burned out remains of his home. The burnt timber still smoldered, thick black smoke rising up through the air. The acrid smoke stung at his eyes and made it hard to breathe. Or maybe he was having trouble breathing for another reason altogether. His brother had abducted his lifemate and he had no idea how to find them.

Julian tilted his head to the side, looking beyond Rafe in search of Genevieve, but not spotting her his gaze fell once again to Rafe. "Where is she?"

"Riordyn has her."

"Your brother Riordyn?" both men said at nearly the same time. Their expressions turned menacing, golden eyes alighting fury.

"We'll hunt him down and when we find him, we'll destroy him as we should have a long time ago," Aidan vowed.

Julian nodded in agreement. "Why didn't you call for us when you found out she was gone?"

"He wouldn't have shown himself if the two of you were present, and trust me when I say, you won't have any more luck finding him then I had."

"We have hunted vampire for several hundred years," Julian snapped, anger glinting in his eyes. "Your brother cannot hide from us – we will find him, and he will be punished for the things he's done."

"You will not touch my brother." Rafe took several steps forward, coming face to face with Julian. "He is a wronged man, and I will fight to the death to protect him."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks for reading...Hopefully everyone is enjoying. Please let me know what you think as I truly live for reviews they are like chocolate to me...bambers;)_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

At the sound of Rafe's soft melodic tone, Genevieve worked her way through the thick layers of sleep, and her eyelids fluttered open. At first she believed herself in his bed, and feeling the cold air seeping into her bones, she wrapped herself tighter in the warmth of the thick downy comforter. But slowly sounds of water trickling down the walls crept into her mind, and as she glanced around she noticed crystals glittering in the dark stone walls. Off to the side of her, deep pools of water glistened in the amber glow of hundreds of candles. Her eyes darted frantically around the cavern, her heart lodging in her throat when she noticed there was no way out.

"You needn't worry, little one, there is plenty of air to breath in here," came Rafe's voice, and after a moment's search, she spotted him seated on the ground with his back leaning against the stone wall. He sat casually, one leg stretched out, the other bent, his folded arms resting on his stomach, but she wasn't fooled. If she tried to run, he would be on her in a blink of an eye.

"I want to go home."

"I don't think so."

"You can't keep me here against my will." Determined to be free of the dark cave, she cast out her senses in hopes to bend his will to hers. At the spark of a particularly painful and terrifying memory, she gasped and immediately retracted her mind from his. "You're not Rafe."

"No, Rafe is my brother. I am Riordyn, and you for the time being are my prisoner." Within a blink of an eye, he was beside her on the bed. His fingertips grazed lightly across her cheek. "I have been trying to decide something since I rose from slumber." He leaned in closer to her, and breathed in deeply. "If there was any fairness in this bitter world, you would be mine. I am the one who protected you time and time again. I am the one who suffered right along with you at the research facility, and yet you bring no color or emotion into my life." His fingers slowly trailed down to her throat and rested above her pulse. "So I am trying to decide if you are worth whatever is left of my honor." His lips hovered within mere inches of hers. "Are you worth the loss of my brother and the damnation of my soul?"

"It was you chasing me through the corn field when I was a little girl," she accused, jerking away from him.

"No," he laughed, "I was the fog that kept you safe from harm."

"You're lying!" Quickly she pushed herself backward on the bed, trying to move as far away from his as possible.

"I fear I cannot lie to you, csitri." He lay back against the pillows and raked his hands through his hair. "You do not know the tortures I've endured for you. I vowed to keep you safe for my brother, and God help me, I've kept my word."

Hearing the utter desolation in his tone, Genevieve cast out her senses again, daring to enter his mine to try and ease his suffering. "I warn you, you will not like what you find," he murmured softly.

Genevieve teased her way through the darkness enshrouding his mind, nearly choking on the pain and loneliness he had endured. Stomach churning, her mind balked at his insidious desire to kill for the momentary pleasure it would bring him. He wanted to hate her – or love her, but couldn't find the emotion within himself to do either. He needed her blood, craved it more than anything, but for the sake of his brother he'd refused to taste her.

She saw how he had been with her since she was a little girl, watching over her at night to keep her safe. He'd fought countless – vampires! Her mind pulled back, fearful of the images of gruesome creatures with blood-stained fangs and skin pulled so taut across their bodies they looked like walking skeletons. He'd always managed to beat them, protecting her, but not without injury to himself. Her heart ached, watching him tend to his own wounds.

He steered her away from those memories, pushing her toward the darkest part of his mind. She resisted, but now that she was in his mind, he refused to release her until she'd seen everything. Tears filled her eyes as she saw him gravely injured in a battle with several vampires. She saw him struggle against a powerful vampire as it made him drink its blood and then it took Riordyn's in exchange. Bile rose swiftly in her throat, feeling his helplessness as he was forced to watch a young woman he cared about being raped and murdered. They tortured him mercilessly until any other would have given in, yet through sheer strength of will he survived and escaped. She felt his sense of betrayal when Rafe believed him to be a murderer.

Then later, he prostrated himself in front of the same vampire who had imprisoned him and told him about Rafe's lifemate – he told them about her. Sickened that he betrayed Rafe, she pulled away, but not before witnessing the brutal torture he endured at the hands of the people at the research facility. It was his voice she had heard crying out to her, his only thought to let her know she wasn't alone.

"You killed people when you escaped the facility?" she whispered breathlessly, heart pounding hard within her chest.

"For what they did to you – for what they did to me along with many others, they deserved a lot worse so don't feel sorry for them."

"You told them I was your brother's lifemate." She stood and put her back to him. "How could you have done such a thing?"

"You don't understand. He took my blood and made me take his many times over. There is only so much I can safeguard myself against him." Within a breath, he was standing in front of her, gripping hold of her arms. "Do not judge me for I have done the best I can to keep you safe, but you have been a troublesome burden at best."

"I never asked for your help."

"Oh, you were begging for my help, sweetheart," he replied with a cocky arrogant grin. "You with your childish need to bend spoons and other stupid things with your mind – you who always tried to hone your skills until you could bend the very air we breathe to your will. You shone like a beacon to all vampire and they came for you over and over again."

"If I'm so much trouble then let me go," she said with a lift of her brow. "I'll go home and we can pretend we never met."

"And then you'd kill my brother for certain." He shook his head. "I think not."

"I would never hurt, Rafe."

"I'm afraid the damage is already done." Cupping hold of her chin, he gingerly grazed his thumb across her cheek. "Believe me, csitri, having you here is a temptation I'd rather not have to endure, but I would do anything to protect my brother."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied. His thoughts were riddled with the need to kill while taking someone's blood for the momentary emotion of pleasure it might bring. But above all others, he wanted her blood the most.

"Of course you do. You've been in my mind – I kept no thoughts from you." Incisors lengthening, he slid an arm around her waist. "I am hanging onto my humanity by a fraying thread while you are the knife cutting away at my very soul."

Trembling, Genevieve swallowed hard, and tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his hold in response. "Do not be afraid of me," he murmured softly against her ear. His head dipped lower, and she felt the warmth of his breath on her throat. She shivered and drew a sharp breath, feeling his teeth scrap against her skin. "Why is it right that my brother should have you? Maybe I should claim you for myself whether it is right or not."

"I'm not some piece of furniture you or your brother can own," she huffed, but even as she spoke her mind grew fuzzy and her will to fight him weakened. "You're a vampire?" she managed to utter before her brain completely fogged over.

"I don't know what I am anymore," he muttered, releasing her from his thrall as he pushed away from her. Raking his hands through his hair, he turned his back on her. "I must feed. You will stay here." Waving a hand at the shimmering dark pool, he went on to say, "The water is warm, you can wash up if you'd like. I won't return much before dawn so you needn't worry that I might return while you bathe."

Frantically her eyes darted around the circular cavern, looking for some way out she might have missed, but still couldn't find a tunnel. "You can't leave me here alone."

"If I stay things will not end well for either of us so it is better I leave before I betray my brother and my honor." Without another word, he disappeared in a haze of mist.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You must feed, Rafe," Julian urged, adding a strong mental push to his words even though he it would be useless. "You are a danger to yourself and everyone around you."

"No," Rafe shook his head, "if I feed I will lose control. I will wait until my lifemate is by my side and then I will feed again."

"Then we will find Riordyn."

"What he does, he does for me. He is not vampire, and I won't let you kill him."

"Maybe not," Julian said, resting a hand on Rafe's shoulder, "but maybe your mind is so poisoned by whatever is inflicting you you're not seeing him for what he truly is. Are you really willing to risk your soul and Genevieve's life for him?"

Brows pulling together, Rafe jerked his shoulder away from Julian. "You think I wouldn't know a vampire when I saw one? My brother's been on his own for hundreds of years, hiding from people he should've been able to trust. His skill in cloaking himself far exceeds any Carpathian I have ever known – if he wanted to destroy me he could have taken Genevieve and disappeared. Instead he showed himself to me, and for whatever you may think of him, he drained my blood, gave me his, and it helped."

"That may be true, but you said yourself that he is very close to turning."

"He won't harm my lifemate," he replied staunchly even as unbidden doubts crept into his mind. "He will return her to me once Gregori has healed me." Seeing the look of doubt in his cousin's golden eyes, he heaved a weary sigh. "I have to believe in him, Julian. I betrayed him once already, I won't do it again."

"That's good to hear, brother," came Riordyn's voice from behind Rafe. Julian's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and from his cagey expression Rafe knew he hadn't sensed Riordyn's presence until the moment he materialized out of thin air. "I'd liked to say it's good to see you again, Julian, but we'd both know it would be a lie."

"You might be able to fool your brother, cousin, but I am not so easily swayed into believing your innocent of the crimes against our people."

"Do I honestly look like I care what you believe?" Riordyn shrugged unconcernedly. "As far as I am concerned you stopped being a part of my family the day my parents and brothers died – and if I were vampire as you'd like to believe, I assure you, you'd be dead where you stand."

"You can't possibly blame me for your family's deaths," Julian said, studying Riordyn closely as if he was trying to determine if he was truly Carpathian as he appeared or a vampire hidden beneath perfect glamour.

"Instead of seeking out the truth, I was made the scapegoat for their murders." Sidestepping Rafe, he came to stand toe to toe with Julian. "It is my right to blame _your_ prince and every single Carpathian for not seeing that justice was done as it should have been." He turned to face Rafe, and folded his arms across his chest. "You look as if you've seen better nights, Rafe. Why hasn't the healer come to you yet?"

"Gregori will be here within a few days," Julian answered when Rafe remained silent. "He is traveling from the Carpathian Mountains with his lifemate."

"The Dark One has a lifemate?" When Rafe nodded, only the smallest flicker of disbelief crossed Riordyn's features. "Truly there can be no God if someone with his brutal nature and past is deemed worthy enough to have a lifemate."

"Gregori is a great man and healer," Rafe defended, "he has protected our people for many centuries, and is deserving of our respect."

"Maybe he has your respect, but not mine." Riordyn pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Where is Genevieve?" Julian interjected, cutting Riordyn off as he opened his mouth to speak. "It's not hard to see how close you are to turning – if you do, you'll be condemning your own brother as well."

"My brother was a condemned man the moment he fed on her blood." With a grim smile, Riordyn went on to say, "I promise you, he will not survive the ritual without my help."

"How do you seem to know so much about what's wrong with him?" Julian asked, golden eyes narrowing on Riordyn. "You did this to him, didn't you? You want revenge against everyone you feel has wronged you, and since Rafe choose to hunt you, I'd say he would top your list."

"You would believe something like that, wouldn't you?" Riordyn laughed in bitter contempt. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt, he shrugged out of it, exposing horrible scars on his chest and back. Both Rafe and Julian drew in sharp breaths. Carpathians healed quickly and only in very rare cases did they ever scar. "We're identical twins – we have the exact same DNA. When I went to save your lifemate from the Morrison Research Center, I stepped right into the trap they had set for me. And up until the point when I escaped, I was their guinea pig. They used me in attempt to perfect the poison they're using on you."

"Genevieve was a prisoner at the Morrison Center?" Julian's expression darkened considerably.

"She was there for over two years."

Brows furrowing, Rafe glanced back and forth between his brother and his cousin. From Julian's reaction, Rafe knew the center was a dangerous place, but this was the first he had ever heard of it. "What kind of place is this research center?"

"It's run by a bunch of fanatics," Riordyn supplied as he put his shirt back on. "Their goal is to rid the world of vampires."

"But what they don't realize," Julian went on to say when Riordyn fell silent, "is that the center is run by vampires who want nothing more than to destroy all Carpathians."

"How did they know Genevieve was my lifemate?" Rafe asked, digesting what the two of them told him.

Riordyn lowered his head, and turned his back on Rafe. "I told them."

"You what!" Julian exclaimed, and gripping hold of Riordyn's shirt, he drove him backward and slammed him up against a tree. "How could you do that to Genevieve – to Rafe?"

"I am marked by vampire," Riordyn hissed, fighting to break free, "I didn't have a choice in the matter!"

Julian abruptly released him, and backed away. He himself had once been marked by a vampire, the darkness of it invading his soul, and only upon the vampire's death was he truly freed. Rafe had heard from Aidan how Julian had chosen to leave their people and isolate himself as much as possible in his fear that he would further betray their people if he stayed in the Carpathian Mountains.

"We have shared the same struggle, cousin," Julian reluctantly admitted. "Together we'll find this vampire and make certain it never harms another person."

"I will find him on my own and kill him. I don't need your help."

"I know you hate our people, Riordyn, and believe they deserve to be punished for turning their backs on us," Rafe interjected, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder, "and I share some of those feelings with you, but blaming them will not bring our family back. Julian and Aidan are our cousins, it is their wish to help us, and I'm asking you to let them."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks for reading. If you're enjoying please let me know what you think. thanks! bambers ;)_**

**_Ch_****_apter Ten_**

Once again Genevieve found herself peeling away the thick layers of sleep forced upon her by Riordyn. Her eyelids felt so heavy, she could barely manage to keep them open. Slowly, she pushed herself out of bed, and stretched her aching muscles. She sensed Riordyn watching her from where he sat perched by the glistening pool, but she purposely chose to ignore him. On the edge of the bed, she spotted fresh new clothes laid out for her. Biting at her lower lip, she eyed them for a moment, but then swatted them off the bed with the flat of her hand.

A low warning growl came from Riordyn's direction, and fearing what he might do, she quickly scurried to the opposite side of the bed. Not that she believed she'd be any safer from him with the bed between them, but without any possible means of escape she was left with only a few ways to protect herself from him. Briefly she considered trying to bend his will to hers in order to force him into allowing her to leave, but the thought of being trapped in the darkness of his mind frightened her too much to go through with it.

_Rafe must be searching for me, _she mused, and the idea of him finding her brought a smile to her face.

_He won't find you, _came Riordyn's voice inside her head, and as she cast a glance in his direction she saw him grin. His dark eyes lingered on her for several long moments before he lowered his head. _Don't worry, csitri, we will be rid of each other soon enough._

A shiver of dread ran the length of her spine. From the sudden harshness of his tone, she got the distinct impression one of them would not survive, and more than likely it would be her who died if she couldn't figure out a way to escape. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, lifting a brow.

"It means I have come to a decision regarding what I should do with you." In one graceful fluid movement he was on his feet, heading toward her. As he stalked closer, she moved backward, butting up against the rocky cavern wall. Candlelight played across his features, lighting his dark eyes with a dangerous predatory glint. He opened his mouth to speak again, and she caught sight of sharpened fangs. "You have caused me undue amounts of pain, none of which have I forgotten. Now you would do the same to my brother – I'm afraid I cannot allow it."

Genevieve brought her hands up defensively, pressing them hard against the solid wall of his chest to push him away but he wouldn't budge. "I haven't done anything to you or your brother," she hissed, refusing to show any of the fear she was feeling inside.

"You know that isn't true, love," he murmured with a faint cruel smile. Hand circling the nape of her neck, he wove his fingers through her hair. With his other hand, he gently tilted her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "If the devil were a woman, I fear it most certainly would be you."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you," she quipped with a smirking grin.

Leaning in, his face lightly grazed the side of hers as he whispered, "The devil would know how to handle you better."

"You think I need to be handled?"

"No, I think you need to be locked away to protect the hearts and minds of all men, Carpathian and human alike."

"You forgot to mention vampires such as yourself," she said, tilting her head away from his sharpened incisors.

"And that effectively brings us back to the decision I have made in regards to you."

"And what would that be?" she asked hesitantly, body tensing as his hand tightened in her hair. "You can't seriously be thinking of biting me?"

"Believe me when I say it won't bring me any pleasure."

"B-but I'm your brother's lifemate," she stammered, heart racing at the feeling his teeth scraping lightly against her throat.

"I'm almost certain he'll forgive me as long as I don't leave my mark on you." The moment the words left his mouth, his incisors pierced her skin.

His mind joined with hers, and as he drank in deeply, he willed her to be still. As he drained her of her lifeblood, she caught another vision of the time he spent at the research center. He'd been stripped down, and hung from the ceiling by his wrists. Blood beaded on his forehead, and dripped like sweat down his face. The same people who had drugged her, stuck needles into his veins, and once he was writhing in pain, they used razor sharp scalpels to slice deep into his flesh. She watched in horror as they gathered his blackened blood in small vials and then left him to bleed.

Her mind and the vision began to fog over, but at the sight of a dark-haired, muscular man moving around Riordyn as if he were a vulture circling its dying prey, she willed herself to stay with him.

_How does it feel to know that in destroying you, I shall also destroy your brother, Riordyn? _Gripping hold of Riordyn's matted hair the man yanked his head backward so they looked each other in the eye. _You will die betraying the only person you truly care about, and with the poison created from your blood all Carpathians will soon become vampires. _

_I will never let that happen! _Riordyn snarled, blood dripping from his lips and down his chin.

_You?_ The man laughed incredulously, the harsh sound of it sending a shiver racing through Genevieve's body. He lifted a hand and trailed his fingers across Riordyn's bloody lips, and then brought them to his mouth. _You're weak, and from the taste of your blood, I would say you haven't much longer to live._

_I will live long enough to see you dead._

_Then you'd better keep your strength up. _The man bit into his own wrist, and as blood spurted from his veins, he shoved it up into Riordyn's mouth. _Drink it, Riordyn, _he commanded, _I need to keep you alive long enough to perfect the poison that will kill your brother – so even if I have to force it down your throat, you will drink!_

A small cry caught in Genevieve's throat watching Riordyn struggle uselessly against the vampire. The vision blurred once again, and her eyes fluttered open. "M'sorry," she mumbled, her head lolling to the side.

"Genevieve!" Riordyn called out to her, but his voice seemed far away. "You will take what I offer to you freely," he commanded, pressing his wrist to her mouth. "You and I will do this so that my brother will live. Understand?" She tried to shake her head and pull away from him, but he held her firmly against his chest, not allowing her to do anything other than he commanded. "No, love, you mustn't fight me. We must make this exchange before my strength leaves me."

_You're in pain, _she said through their shared mental pathway. _My blood is hurting you – I can feel it._

_I am fine, csitri. Please do this for Rafe . . . without you he will die._

_You would rather die in his place? _she asked, drinking in the blood he offered her.

_There will be no lifemate for me, little one. I am already dead. _With that said, he moved his wrist away from her lips, and sent her a strong mental command to sleep. She tried to fight it, but was too weak, and all too soon succumbed to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Genevieve wasn't sure what awoke her from the deep sleep Riordyn had placed her under. She blinked hard, adjusting her eyes to the dim glow of the candles, and then sitting up in bed, she looked around until she spotted Riordyn. Head hung low with shoulders slumped he sat at the edge of the pool. His slow ragged breathing seemed to echo off of every damp wall of the cavern, but he made no other sound to show the pain he was in. Genevieve narrowed her eyes on him, and gasped at the sight of a dark stain spreading across his formerly white shirt.

He lifted his head only slightly, and met her gaze through the unruly curls hanging over his face. "You are supposed to be asleep," he murmured, drawing in a staggering breath.

"You can't just put me to sleep and expect me to stay that way," she retorted as she got to her feet and walked to him.

A lazy half smile pulled at the corner of his lips. "I fear there will be no end to the trouble you cause my brother once you are joined as lifemates. I find myself almost pitying him."

"You can try to pretend otherwise, but I know you like me."

"You're wrong, a lion never likes a sharpened thorn in its paw, and you my love are definitely that to me."

"You think yourself a lion?" she laughed teasingly.

"What else would I be?" he demanded with a lift of his brow.

She tapped her index finger at her lips for a moment or two as she thought about it, and then giggled. "You're more like a mama bear protecting her cubs."

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," he grumbled as he tried to get to his feet, faltered, and slumped back on the ground.

"You're hurt, Riordyn." She knelt beside him, and gently taking hold of his hand, she moved it out of the way so she could figure out where he was bleeding from. Carefully unbuttoning his shirt, she spread it open, and drew in a sharp breath at the sight of deep cuts riddled across his muscular chest. "You're bleeding really badly – we need to get you some help."

"I will not ask for help."

"So you'd rather sit here and bleed to death?"

"Would it bother you if I did?" he asked, light amusement lacing his tone.

"Not in the slightest," she lied unconvincingly, "but since you're the only one who knows how to get out of this cave, I'd rather you didn't die until after I am free."

"Then it is lucky for you that I choose not to die at this moment," he chuckled weakly. His eyes fluttered closed briefly, and he drew in slow ragged breath. "I have sent a message to my brother telling him where he can find you." He waved a hand and the wall in the far corner of the room slid open, revealing a tunnel. "You should go now before I change my mind."

"But what about you?"

"Here's a little helpful advice for you since you so desperately seem to need it," he uttered, licking at his dried, cracked lips, "if a vampire such as myself sets you free, the smartest thing you could do is run as fast as you can."

She crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"Stupid woman," he grumbled under his breath.

"Stubborn man," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. She knew it was childish, but since he was acting like a child himself, not allowing her to help him when he so obviously needed it, she felt the gesture was warranted. "Since you're so bound and determined to stay hidden in your little man cave, we'll sit here and wait for your brother together."

He looked from her to the rumpled covers on the bed, and then back to her. "That definitely wouldn't be a wise decision on either of our parts."

"He has no reason to be jealous," she said, easily following his line of thought.

"He has every right to be jealous," he countered, slowly pushing himself to his feet. "I drank your blood, and you took mine as well. If you were my lifemate, I would not allow such a thing to happen, and if it did I would kill the man who touched you."

"You think your brother would kill you?"

"I wouldn't blame him if he did." He crouched in front of her, and trailed his fingers along the edge of her throat. "I'm afraid I wasn't in control when I bit you – I left my mark on you." He leaned in closer to her, dipped his head, and whispered in her ear, "I could remove it, but I won't. You may not be mine by right, but for all that I have done, a part of your soul will always belong to me."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thanks again for reading. Please let me know if you're enjoying the story. bambers;)_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

Rafe followed the mental trail his brother had left for him, but the closer he got to the mountain range the harder it became to keep on track. It was if his innate sense of direction had been torn from him, leaving him wandering without any sense of where he was going. Neither Aidan nor Julian trusted Riordyn, and chose to follow Rafe at a distance in case his brother set a trap for him. He didn't want to believe his brother might try to trick him, but when he didn't find Genevieve by the waterfall where Riordyn said she would be, he couldn't stop the doubts from creeping into his mind.

Now as he traveled further up the mountainside, becoming more and more disoriented with every step he took his doubts turned to anger. _My brother is playing me for a fool, _he called out to his cousins through their shared mental pathway. _I'm certain he is close, but I cannot find him._

_Transform into a hawk, _Aidan suggested, _you will have a better view of the mountain, and with the keen sight of the bird you will be able to spot any hidden caves._

_I will do as you say. _He took off at a dead run, leapt off a narrow ledge and transformed midair. Powerful wings lifted him through the air, and with the acute sight of the bird he quickly spied a small opening on the northern side of the mountain. He dove sharply and flew through the twists and turns of the tunnel, traveling deeper into the mountain. He couldn't sense Riordyn, Genevieve or any safeguards blocking his way, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

At the sight of candles burning in the cavern up ahead, he landed and reverted to human form. Tilting his head, he sniffed the air and caught the scent of blood mingled with aromatic herbs. With a low growl rumbling in his throat, he crept forward. His eyes narrowed on his brother's back, pausing only momentarily on the crimson stain soaking his white shirt, and then he shifted his gaze to watch as Riordyn moved in closer to Genevieve. As Rafe listened to his brother tell Genevieve he would not remove the mark he had made upon her, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"You would take what is mine, brother?" he asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Only to save you from what is yours," Riordyn replied without turning to face him.

"And to do as you say, you made a blood exchange with her?" He took a step further into the cavern, eyed the disheveled blankets on the bed, and then came to stand behind his brother. "Are you so afraid to face me, Riordyn?" he taunted when his brother still refused to turn around. "You have no honor, what you did, you did for yourself, and no other."

"If that is what you truly believe then we are no longer brothers."

Slowly, awkwardly, Riordyn braced a hand against the wall, and rose to his feet. Drawing in a shaky breath, he pivoted on his heel to face Rafe. Rafe's eyes were drawn downward to the blood trickling from all the deep cuts on his brother's chest. It only took a matter of seconds to realize the wounds were the same ones inflicted on Riordyn while he was held prisoner at the research center, and with that understanding his anger faded to be replaced by concern.

"Her blood did that to you?" Rafe asked, looking from Riordyn to Genevieve and then back again.

"I assure you it looks far worse than it feels." He held out a hand to Genevieve, and when she took hold of it, he helped her to her feet. "Now if you would take your lifemate off my hands, I will greet the dawn."

"You stole my lifemate from me, and then marked her as if she was your own – do you honestly believe I would let you walk out of here so easily?" Pursing his lips, he shook his head. "I cannot allow you to greet the dawn."

"If that is your wish then I can do no other than make certain ours will not be a fight you soon forget."

"Neither of you are going to fight over me!" Genevieve jerked her hand out of Riordyn's, and moved to stand in front of him. "Can't you see he's injured, Rafe? He can barely stand on his own, and you're going to force him fight you?"

"You do my brother no favor by shielding him from me." With a deep frown, his gaze lingered on the mark rivaling his own on her neck. "You are my lifemate, so I will ask you nicely to move aside." When she crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground, his anger sparked yet again. "Please, Genevieve," unable to look at her any longer, her lowered his head, "I am trying my best to keep my calm, but I am quickly losing my temper. Now move aside and let me tend to my brother."

"No!"

"Very well," he uttered with a curt nod. "Since you refuse to do things the easy way," in a blur of motion, he scooped her up in his arms, "I will move you myself." Carrying her over to the bed, he dropped her onto it. "I know you do not like me – maybe you even hate me and wish to God I wasn't a part of your life – but know this, csitri, I am doing my very best to prove to you that I am worthy of whatever love you chose to give me."

Without waiting for her to respond, he returned to his brother's side. Blood continued to leak from Riordyn's wounds unchecked, and with every moment that past, his shoulders drooped more and more. Each breath he took grew shorter and more ragged, yet he still stood defiant on shaky legs. His incisors lengthen, and in response Rafe allowed his to lengthen as well. Rafe's eye color shifted to match the feral red he saw in his brother's menacing stare.

"I will not fight you, Riordyn," he said, crouching to dig his hands through the hard packed earth until he struck dark rich soil. "I need to tend to your wounds."

"What is the point, Hawk? I am nearly vampire." His predatory gaze shifted to Genevieve, and a slow cruel smile spread across his face. "If given the opportunity I would try to take her for my own in order to save my soul, and would be damned in the process." He looked back to Rafe. "Kill me now while I am weak – if you do not I will destroy us both when I regain my strength."

"No," eyes locked on Riordyn, he shook his head, "you will continue to fight the darkness inside of you, and together we will find you your lifemate."

"Do you care so little for your lifemate that you would allow another to mark her?" Riordyn taunted, and with blinding speed he gripped hold of Rafe's throat and hefted him off the ground.  
>"Are you so weak, brother, you cannot do what must be done?"<p>

"If I were weak I would do as you ask and kill you where you stand for daring to take from me what is mine, but then in my own rash stupidity I would lose her and you as well." Taking a deep calming breath, he relaxed his entire body, trusting that his brother would do him no harm. "If I was going to be the reason you turned vampire, brother, it would've happened a long time ago. Now let me go so I may heal your wounds."

"Let him help you, Riordyn," Genevieve called out to him, and within a matter of moments she was at Rafe's side. "Put him down, and let him take care of you."

"I do not need your help in handling my brother," Rafe uttered, giving her a tender fleeting smile. "It will only serve to make him believe you have feelings for him."

"I do care about him," she replied, placing a hand on Rafe's shoulder. He shuddered at her gentle touch, but made no attempt to shirk free of her grasp.

"Careful, love, you are dangerously close to signing his death warrant."

"What right do you have to claim her, Rafe?" Riordyn's nails sharpened into claws, piercing Rafe's skin. Rafe winced, feeling blood trickle down his throat, but he remained still. "I have more right to her than you ever will."

"You are stronger than the beast that dwells within you, Riordyn," Rafe murmured in a soft melodic tone meant to soothe and mesmerize his brother. "You will not turn vampire."

_Rafe, _came Genevieve's voice in his mind, _let me help you. I can bend his will and make him accept your help._

_No, he must make this decision on his own._

_But what if he turns into a vampire? _she asked, fear and genuine concern for Riordyn edging her tone. _Let me do this, Rafe. I need to help him._

_I said no, Genevieve. Stay out of this. You do him no favors by making me believe you care for him more than you care for me. _

_The last time I checked you weren't my boss which means I don't need your permission. _

Genevieve closed herself off to him, and within a matter of a few minutes, Riordyn's grip around Rafe's throat loosened. Riordyn's gaze shifted to her, and Rafe knew they were speaking to each other, a private conversation he wasn't privy to. His fists clenched, and it took every ounce of sheer willpower he possessed not to bury them in his brother's face.

"Is she telling you pretty little lies, Riordyn?" he taunted, his wounded pride demanding retribution no matter how petty it might be. "Is she promising if you don't turn vampire, the two of you will be together?"

"No." Riordyn released his hold on Rafe, and with his strength waning, he leaned back against the wall for support. "She told me that you would be lost without me, and I agreed with her."

Rafe looked back and forth between the two of them, and as he did his scowl deepened. _They're plotting against you, a_ sinister voice whispered in his mind, warning him that his brother would take his lifemate from him and she would welcome him into her bed._ He slept with her, and took her blood, _the voice whispered again. His gaze shifted back to the rumpled sheets on the bed, and then he looked to his brother's mark on her throat. _Do not give him the chance to take her from you._

"You lie! I trusted you with my lifemate and the two of you are plotting against me!"

"Maybe," Riordyn shrugged, "but the nice thing about not having any emotions is that I don't have to pretend like I care what you believe or don't believe."

_Kill him – take his blood like he took hers! _the voice inside his head commanded, and Rafe felt a sudden overwhelming compulsion to do as the voice ordered. He sniffed the air, smelled the scent of Genevieve's blood mingled with Riordyn's and it fueled his own need for blood. "You took her blood, you would take her from me if given the chance – I will not give you that chance!"

"Rafe, don't!" Riordyn shouted a split second before Rafe lunged forward and sunk his teeth deep into his throat.

Rage and pleasure filled him as he gorged himself on his brother's blood. The beast within him broke loose, driving him to drain Riordyn of ounce of his lifeblood.

"Stop, Rafe! You're going to kill him!" Genevieve shouted, gripping hold of him and trying her hardest to yank Rafe away from Riordyn, to no avail.

_I am not vampire, brother . . . please, don't do this. You will be damning yourself._

_Vampires lie. And you, brother, are most definitely a vampire! _

His brother's blood almost completely drained, he dropped him to the ground and turned his sights to Genevieve. With a sharp intake of air, she backed away from him.

"Do not fight me, Genevieve," he murmured, sending her a sharp mental command to come to him. "You belong to me – your blood belongs to me."

He sent her another strong command, and she moved to stand in front of him. _You are mine, csitri. Your blood is mine. _

Rafe lowered his head, his lips brushed lightly against her throat. "You are my lifemate," he whispered, weaving his fingers through her hair, "you will never belong to another." Gently scrapping his incisors back and forth over her pulse, he hesitated a moment and then buried his teeth into her throat.

She whimpered and writhed against him, her tears dampened the side of his face. The taint of her blood spilled down his throat and with it his eyes burned red. Her heart beat slowed, and each breath she took became slower and more labored, but he could not bring himself to care or stop.

_ Y-you have ruined everything we c-could've had together, Rafe, _she whispered into his mind, giving him momentary pause to watch the light leave her brilliant green eyes. _Y-you are v-vampire._

"Rafe," Julian called out from the entrance of the cavern, "What have you done?"

"Let her go, Rafe," Aidan ordered, taking several steps into the dimly lit cave.

"You're too late." Rafe untangled his fingers from Genevieve's hair, and as he watched her slip from his grasp and fall to the ground, he let out an anguished cry. Tears blurring his vision, he looked to his brother slumped against the wall unmoving, and then lowered his head. "I have destroyed everything – I am vampire . . . ." his voice trailed, and while Julian and Aidan rushed to his victims in an attempt to aid them, he shimmered into a fine mist and fled into night.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks again for reading. Please let me know if you're enjoying the story. bambers;)_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

For a split second Julian thought to go after Rafe, but as he listened to the fading sounds of Genevieve and Riordyn's heartbeats, he swiftly went into action. If he and his brother couldn't save them, Rafe would be lost as well. Although he feared what Rafe might do, whom else he might hurt now that he believed himself without hope, he couldn't dwell on it. He needed to focus all his energy on the two people who could bring Rafe back from the brink of madness.

"They need blood, Aidan," he uttered, and hastily rolling up the sleeve of his shirt, he cut into his wrist with one sharpened fingernail. With blood spurting from his veins, he held his wrist to Riordyn's mouth. "Take what I offer freely, cousin, in order that you may live."

"What if he is already vampire, Julian?" Aidan asked, concern evident in his voice as he, too, sliced open his wrist and held it to Genevieve's mouth. "You risk much when we already know he was so close to turning."

"I don't believe him to be vampire," Julian replied, digging though the rich soil with his free hand. "He was marked by a vampire in the same way as I was, and just as I deserved a chance to find a lifemate, so does he."

Mingling the healing soil with his own saliva, he worked to pack it into Riordyn's wounds. He worked tirelessly to save Riordyn, and continued to do so long after Aidan had closed his own wound and gently put Genevieve to bed to rest. Riordyn fought him at every turn, willing his own blood to seep through the healing soil packed into his wounds. He wanted to greet the dawn, but Julian couldn't allow it, not while Rafe still believed he had killed his brother and Genevieve.

_You cannot heal me, Julian, _Riordyn murmured in his mind, _Take me outside so I may walk in the sun just once before I die. _

_If it is your wish to greet the dawn I will not stop you, but I need you to live long enough to save both Rafe and Genevieve. _

_I am dying because of my brother – what would make you think I would want to save him?_

_You've lived all these long centuries alone and apart from our people, hating everyone but Rafe. You sacrificed the time you could've spent searching for your own lifemate to protect his. I do not believe you would die now and let your enemies win. _

_Do not remind me of my own stupidity. _A lazy grin pulling at the corner of his mouth, Riordyn's eyelids fluttered open briefly. _I warned him he would not survive the taking of her blood again. I even tried to prevent it, making an exchange with her myself in the hope that your healer would show up and heal Rafe before he attempted to complete the ritual._

"You made an exchange with her?" Julian said aloud in sudden alarm. When Riordyn gave a subtle nod, Julian looked to Aidan who had unknowingly completed the third exchange with Genevieve. "We have a problem, Aidan."

"Rafe should be here for her," Aidan replied, heading toward the entrance to the tunnel. "I'll find him and bring him back."

"No," Riordyn spoke up, "his mind is too poisoned, you bring him back here right now and he will kill her."

"He's right, Aidan," Julian said, heaving a weary sigh. "He believes himself vampire. The only one who can heal him is Gregori, and he won't be here until a day after tomorrow. We both need to feed and then take care of her ourselves."

"You're forgetting that if he does believe himself vampire he could do something unforgivable if we don't find him."

"He will fight his instinct to kill," Riordyn rasped, struggling to push himself upward into a sitting position. "If he does not, I will be the one to find him and end his life – not you."

"We can't risk the lives of innocent people on the off chance your brother might fight his predatory instincts," Aidan argued, baring his lengthen incisors and glaring at Riordyn.

"I don't give a damn about innocent people; the only person I care about is my brother." Slowly he got to his feet, and staggered the distance to where Aidan stood. Baring his own fangs, he snarled, "You try to hunt my brother down – I will find you and I will utterly and completely destroy you."

"We will do what needs to be done," Julian interjected, understanding Riordyn's need to protect Rafe as he would do the same for his brother, yet at the same time could not allow him to threaten Aidan. "If he turns vampire, Riordyn, we can do no other but to stop him by whatever means necessary. My brother will not fight you alone."

"I've never backed down from a challenge." Riordyn drew himself up to his full height, an inch or so taller than Julian, and drew in a shaky breath. The color drained from his face as blood continued to seep from the wounds on his back and chest, but he refused to back down. "Come on, Julian," he coaxed, taking an unsteady step toward Julian, "I've taken your blood. I'll always be able to find you – and your lifemate."

Cursing under his breath, Julian looked to his brother. Aidan warned him against giving his blood to Riordyn, now he feared he'd made the wrong decision. He'd wanted to believe he could save his cousin from the dark mark of the vampire, and without any real thought he'd put Desari's life in danger.

"If you give me your word you will greet the dawn once Rafe is found and cured, neither Aidan nor I will go after him," he stated calmly, melodically, although every ingrained instinct screamed for him to put an end to Riordyn's life before he could turn. "If you do not agree, I will hunt you down myself and make certain you never hurt anyone."

Riordyn remained silent for what seemed the longest time, eyeing Julian. Even if he had every intention of greeting the dawn, Julian knew he wouldn't like the idea of being forced into it. Finally he gave a curt nod. "I have no hope of finding a lifemate so I will agree to your terms." He opened his mouth to say more, snapped it shut, and looked toward the bed when Genevieve let out a soft moan.

"R-Rafe," she whispered breathlessly, stifling an anguished cry. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she curled into a ball, and continued to cry. "Wh-where is he?"

Julian, Aidan, and Riordyn hurried to the bedside to comfort her. Riordyn slumped onto the mattress and gently gathered her into his arms.

"I am going to find him and bring him back to you, csitri," he murmured, brushing his fingers through her hair. "You will not have to go through the conversion on your own."

"Conversion?" Her green eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You're going to be one of us." He grazed his fingers along her cheek. "It will be painful, but when it is done, you will be Carpathian."

"No." Lips quivering, she shook her head. "Where's Rafe? I need him," she cried, eyes wild with desperation. She pushed out of Riordyn's arms, and dragged herself to her feet. Swaying slightly, she grasped hold of the bedpost for support. "I have to find him."

"You need to stay here. Riordyn will find your lifemate," Julian said, trying to help her back into bed. Soon the conversion would begin, and they couldn't afford to have her wandering around in the forest when it did.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Genevieve swatted his hands away, and stumbled toward the tunnel. Her head was spinning, making it nearly impossible to walk a straight line much less run away from the three Carpathian men chasing her, but she had to find Rafe. She raced through the darkened tunnel, only pausing a moment when she realized she could see everything clearly. The rough stone walls embedded with quartz and other crystals glittered as water dripped over them from the ceiling above. Up ahead the passageway forked, leading in two separate directions, and standing at the entrance of one of the two tunnels was Riordyn.

"Don't make me chase you, Genevieve," he called out to her as he leaned casually against the wall. Folding his arms across his chest, he grinned. It faded quickly to be replaced by a pain-filled grimace. "I need to keep my strength up to face my brother, and you're definitely not helping matters."

"Let me go with you," she pleaded, fearing if she didn't go with him, she'd never see Rafe again. The last thing she'd said to him was that he'd ruined everything they could've had together, and she needed for him to know it was a lie. "I have every right to go with you. He's my lifemate."

In a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of her. Eyelids fluttering, he wobbled unsteadily, and reached out to brace a hand against her arm. He trembled from loss of blood, but still somehow managed to look like a fierce deadly predator.

"He's dangerous, love," he murmured, and cupping her chin with his free hand, he lifted her head to look her in the eyes. "He believes himself to be vampire. I won't be able to protect you when you begin to turn, and the distractions you'll cause will more than like get us both killed."

"I feel fine, Riordyn," she argued, swallowing down her fears of what might happen to her when she turned. And the truth was other than a slight dizzy headache, she did feel fine. "If the two of us are looking for him, we'll find him faster."

"That would require me helping you down from this mountain which I don't plan on doing."

"I'll climb down myself," she replied with a defiant lift of her brow and tilt of her chin.

"Good luck with that," he chuckled, and sweeping her up in his arms, he raced through the tunnel to the mouth of the cave. Waving a hand at the almost sheer drop to the ground far below, he laughed again. "I haven't the strength to fly you to the forest below so unless you suddenly sprout wings of your own, looks like you're stuck here until I bring Rafe back."

"You can't –" her words died abruptly, replaced by a scream as he took a running leap and dived over the edge, plummeting head first toward earth.

Eyes wide, heart lodged in her throat, she watched him continue to freefall. At what seemed the very last moment possible, he transformed into a massive owl, spread his wings and took to flight. Even from where she stood at the edge of the cave's ledge, she saw he was having trouble staying aloft. As the owl flapped it expansive wings, trying to stay above the trees, bright red splotches appeared on dark feathers of its back.

Genevieve moved a little closer to the edge of the ledge, and peered down, trying to judge if she could make it to a small outcropping of rocks several feet below. She leaned out, grasped hold of a sturdy branch and was just about to swing down onto the rocks when someone wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her back into the cave. Jerking free of his hold, she swung around to glare at Aidan.

"We have to go after Riordyn!" she snapped, glancing back and forth between the two Carpathians. "He's hurt. If he faces his brother on his own, Rafe might kill him."

"I promised we wouldn't interfere," Julian said, studying her carefully. The more he watched her, the more puzzled his expression became. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine," she gritted out through clenched teeth. "Rafe and Riordyn are the ones you should be worrying about, not me!"

"That's the problem," Aidan interjected, slowly circling around her, "you exchanged blood three times, you should be starting the conversion."

"What if she can't be converted because of the poison in her blood?" Julian said, and now he, too, circled around her. "We should make Gregori aware of this."

"I've already contacted him," Aidan replied. "He will try to heal her blood once he arrives."

"Maybe you and I should try to heal her?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"We'll need to feed first to regain our strength, and then we can begin," Aidan said, the two of them talking about her as if she wasn't even there.

"No one's going to try anything on me until Rafe and Riordyn are back here safe and sound," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "If the two of you won't help me, I'll go after them myself."

"Genevieve," Julian said in a soft melodic tone, "the best option we have to help both of them is if we heal you. If Rafe were to take your blood again, it would more than likely destroy him, and in doing that it would kill Riordyn as well. If it is truly is your wish to help them then let us try to draw the poison from your blood."


	13. Chapter 13

**_Sorry for the delay, I've been on vacation spending time with the family. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. bambers;)_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Eyes gleaming feral red, Rafe stalked his prey with deadly stealth. Three humans, two men and a woman, sat around a small campfire laughing and joking as if they hadn't a care in the world. He moved swiftly and silently through the trees. Not a crack of a twig or rustle of a leaves to give away his location. His incisors lengthened as he came to stand behind them.

Staring at the woman with long dark hair, he paused briefly in his approach. The golden glow of the fire lit up her delicate features, and for a moment he could've sworn she was Genevieve. The light flickered, casting her face into shadows, and with it he recalled how he had drained her of her blood and left her for dead. Genevieve. His lifemate. He'd brutally killed her and his brother as well. He'd sworn to greet the dawn before turning vampire, but in a moment of pure madness, he'd turned and now there was no going back. He was vampire.

He would save the woman for last – she would watch the other two die before her, and he would see the fear in her eyes. Genevieve had cheated him of that. She hadn't feared him – her last parting words were a cruel taunt, reminding him of his own failings and how he had chosen to satisfy his own blood rage instead of claiming her as his own. The choice was never his own. From the moment he'd met her, he was destine to turn vampire. His brother knew as did his cousins, but she held out to the bitter end, making him almost believe he could overcome the beast gnawing inside of him, raging to get out.

For her this girl would suffer, and he couldn't bring himself to pity her. He took the first man with brutal ease, burying his fangs deep into his throat while holding the other two in his thrall, making it impossible for them to escape. Yet in those last few moments, those precious seconds between life and death, he stopped himself from killing the man, licked the wound on his throat, sealing it, and tossed him to the ground. The beast reared up within him, vowing the second man would not be so lucky, but again he couldn't bring himself to make the kill.

With a roar of rage, he grabbed for the girl, and a mirthless smile spread across his lips seeing the fear so clearly evident in her blue-gray eyes. "Will you cry for me, csitri?" he murmured, using his thrall to force the tears to her eyes. "I have waited centuries for this one single moment," he brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb, "to feel the pure intoxicating pleasure of taking from you what is yours – your life . . . your blood. Would you deny me that?" he asked, and once again sent a sharp mental command for her answer as he wished.

"N-no," she stammered, and against her will, she shook her head.

His fingers trailed her cheek and down her throat. He'd been denied Genevieve, Riordyn had marked her as his own, a claim on her that should've been his alone. She'd been in his bed, giving him pleasures she denied him. "Would you deny me your body, little one?" he said, the timbre of his voice turned low and husky, meant to beguile.

"No," she whispered breathlessly, holding his mesmerizing gaze. "I would deny you nothing."

Eyeing the golden wedding band around her ring finger, he roughly pulled her into his embrace, and kissed her hard on the mouth. With a soft moan, her lips parted, and he delved deeper into the sweetness of her mouth. He whispered his desires into her mind, and in response her hands slid beneath his shirt. Her nails scratched deep into his flesh, drawing blood. Groaning in pleasure, he clasped hold of her hand, and slowly licked the blood from each finger.

His hand spanning the nape of her neck, he pulled her closer to him. Her skin was so silky soft, and he didn't shudder when he touched her like he did when he tried to hold Genevieve. _First I will have your blood, then your body, and finally – your life. _Lips brushing lightly against her throat, his incisors scraped her throat. His tongue licked back and forth over her pulse, and then he sunk his teeth into her flesh.

Her blood rushed into his mouth, coated his throat. He drank in more deeply, an unquenchable hunger igniting within him. Yet even as his hunger increased his incisors receded. Over and over again inside his head, he heard Genevieve's condemning voice calling him a vampire. But even as she called him vampire she wouldn't allow him to take another life. Growling in frustration, he released her. He sent all three strong mental images of getting so drunk they passed out, and once he was certain they wouldn't remember what really happened he stormed away.

_It's her fault, _he fumed, cursing Genevieve. _The next one will look nothing like her, _he vowed, silently stalking through the wooded campground in search of different prey. However every time he spotted potential prey, Genevieve's voice grew louder in his mind and then was joined by Riordyn's. Their combined voices grew so loud and painful in his ears he stumbled and hit his head on a jagged rock. Blood seeped down into his eyes, a red haze coating his pupils. Angrily, he ground the heels of his palms into his eyelids.

"I finished off your prey," came a cold masculine voice, and as Rafe's vision cleared he saw Bernard standing amongst the shadows of the trees. "As you are a fledgling, you will be forgiven your mistake this once, but do not let it happen again."

Bernard stepped out of the darkness, and straightened to his full height to tower over Rafe by several inches. His jagged teeth, stained with the blood of all his victims, gnashed together in a growl of warning. His pale skin was pulled so taut across his face and body he appeared skeletal in the moonlight and he reeked of the pungent stench of death. At one time his black hair was thick and lustrous, but now it hung in sparse stringy clumps on his bony head. This was Rafe's fate – this is what he allowed himself to become in the taking of Genevieve and Riordyn's lives.

"You may have won to a certain extent, Bernard, but I will never willingly do as you command," Rafe hissed, fingernails lengthening into sharpened claws at the sound of his maniacal laughter.

"You are wrong, Rafe, you have already done as I commanded," he taunted, "I ordered you to kill your brother and lifemate, and you most willingly obeyed."

Visions of Genevieve crumbling lifelessly to the ground filled his mind. "It was your voice I heard in my head." With an insidious grin, Bernard nodded. Swallowing hard, Rafe tried unsuccessfully to push the image from his mind. "You've won. I am vampire," he breathed, lowering his head. "But I will not follow or serve you if that is what you are thinking."

"I wasn't thinking anything of the kind." Slowly he circled Rafe and came to stand directly behind him. Drawing in a deep breath of air through his nostrils, he leaned in closer to Rafe. Not the least bit intimidated, Rafe remained perfectly still. "I've been wondering for the longest time," he murmured, his tone suddenly taking on a strange almost feminine quality. "Did you ever tell your brother how you defiled my sister Shayla? Or did you wipe it clear from your memory as if it didn't happen on more than one occasion?"

"I can assure you whatever happened between your sister and I was completely consensual on both our parts." He could've added how Shayla had sought him out numerous times before he finally succumbed to her blatant sexual overtures, but thought better of it. "Is that why you murdered her? Did you think her death would hurt me in the same way the taking of my family's lives did?" He laughed cruelly. "It didn't – she meant nothing to me."

"She was your lifemate!"

"Genevieve was my lifemate," he replied in bitter contempt, incisors lengthening as he envisioned her slipping lifelessly from his arms. "Do not pretend as if you cared about your sister. You raped and brutally murdered her!"

"That is where you are wrong, Rafe," he chuckled softly, ominously. "You and I both know to kill a vampire you must destroy the heart – and I am mostly definitely vampire . . . or should I say vampiress."

Slowly, cursing under his breath, he pivoted on his heel to face Shayla. Never before had he encountered a Carpathian woman turned vampire. The women of his race were always considered the embodiment of goodness and grace. Yet he couldn't deny she was indeed vampire.

She was still as majestically beautiful as he remembered her. Her long ebony hair was pulled up to the crown of her head in a ponytail, encircled with braids around the base. Her delicate porcelain skin stood in sharp contrast to her gleaming liquid gold eyes and painted black lips. He hastily averted his gaze from her face. To look directly into her eyes was to become mesmerized, and whether he was a vampire or not, if he stared too long at her he would be lost.

Her movements were lithe with catlike grace, almost like a beautiful dance as she slowly sashayed around him. She trailed her fingertips along his shoulder blades, down his back then trailed around to his stomach.

"How is it possible?" was all he could think to say when she came to face him again.

"Are you asking how a woman such as I turned vampiress, my love?" When he nodded, her smile widened exposing her sharpened fangs. Instead of answering his question immediately, she pressed her body to his and brushed her lips against his mouth. "Why is it that male Carpathians such as yourself think they have the right to choose a woman to be their lifemate, and the woman should have no say so in the matter?" she murmured against his ear. "You used me knowing full well I claimed you as my own, and then you so carelessly cast me aside."

"My brother saw you die – your brother Bernard raped and murdered you in front of him."

"Your brother was weak and easily mesmerized into thinking the worst," she countered, trailing her tongue down to the pulse in his throat. "Then after my death was mourned by all Carpathians, and put to rest in the ground, Bernard came back for me."

Rafe swallowed down his revulsion at how easily she spoke of what they had done to Riordyn, and said, "Both Gregori and our Prince agreed you had been raped before you were supposedly murdered. Are you trying to tell me you are so depraved you slept with your own brother to get revenge for whatever wrong I may have done to you?"

"Why would I need my brother to do such a thing when your brother was under my thrall?" She laughed. "Of course it took some doing with him being so broken and injured, but I didn't mind a bit as he looked exactly like you."

Another wave of revulsion swept over Rafe with tidal force, and it took every last ounce of sheer willpower he possessed not to plunge his fist into her chest and rip out her heart. "Does my brother know what you did to him?" he snarled, clenching his fists to keep himself from strangling her.

"I'm certain he has a vague memory of it buried in the back of his mind, but I can honestly reassure you it wasn't the worst thing we did to him." Tilting her head to the side, she cast a glance into the forest, and as if they were waiting for that signal several vampires emerged from the shadows. Bernard came to stand beside his sister. "Maybe when you were Carpathian we couldn't be lifemates," she said softly, her melodic tone meant to entrance and beguile him, "but you are one of us now. Your gift to me was the taking of your lifemate and brother's lives, and with them out of the way we can now spend the rest of eternity together."

"What if I choose to greet the sun instead of spending one more moment with you?"

From all around him the vampires laughed, and continued to do so until Shayla raised a hand to stop them. "Unlike the male dominated world of the Carpathians, where your word might have been law to the lesser females of our breed, I am the law here and you will obey me."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "You have poisoned my blood, made me kill those who are dearest to me, and you still have the nerve to think I would obey you? You have left me with no reason to want to live – I will never be your lifemate!"

"Then you will suffer until you change your mind," she replied, and as the last words left her blackened lips, the vampires converged on him.

Teeth tore into his flesh, but he refused to budge or fight back. His hands fell limply to his sides. Gritting his teeth, he silently allowed the vampires to feed upon him, hoping that in some way it would help him forget what he had done to Genevieve and his brother. Yet even as his vision began to blur and his mind fogged over, he still could hear Genevieve's gentle voice telling him he had ruined everything they could've had together.

They abruptly released him, and he dropped to his knees. Shayla gripped hold of his hair and yanked his head backward. His eyelids fluttered open and closed as he tried to focus on her face. Biting into her own flesh, she shoved her bloody wrist into his mouth.

"You could never hope to win against me, Rafe," she taunted, intently watching her blood slip down the corners of his mouth. "I have been in your blood since the first moment you bit into your lifemate's throat." Her molten golden eyes narrowed on him. "I am not some stupid Carpathian male who is willing to wait a hundred life times to get what he wants – I want you and I am more than willing to bleed you to the brink of death over and over again to make you into what I want you to be."

"Do whatever you wish to me," he rasped, struggling to catch his breath, "it is no more than I deserve for what I have done. But I will never be your lifemate."


	14. Chapter 14

Riordyn crashed through the trees, transformed from an owl into his human form, hit the ground and tumbled down a steep embankment. Wincing and groaning with every tiny movement, he dug his fingers into the rich soil, mixed it with his saliva and packed it into his wounds. Julian had done a good job tending to the wounds on his back, but he could still feel blood seeping through his shirt. If he was going to find Rafe and stop him from doing something unforgivable, he needed to feed first to regain his strength.

Once he'd finished tending to his injuries, he clutched hold of a thick tree root, and pulled himself to his feet. As quickly as he could manage, he found, or more precisely stumbled upon a group of campers. Although he'd never admit it to anyone, he actually tripped over a young man sleeping in a sleeping bag. The man struggled, but within a few moments, Riordyn had him completely under his thrall. He fed greedily on the man's blood and then after healing the bite marks on the man's throat, he moved on to the rest of the campers.

His strength restored, he shape shifted into a black wolf. Sniffing the air, he caught his brother's scent along with Bernard's. The stench of vampire hung thick in the air, more than just Bernard stalked the forest in search of prey.

Riordyn sent out a mental warning to his brother, but Rafe had closed himself off to everyone. _Damn it, Rafe, don't you let them win! Don't give in to them! _ He bound through the forest, dodging around trees without making a sound. All the while he tried to make contact with Rafe, but when he couldn't break through the mental barrier his brother had constructed, he called out to Julian.

_Julian, there are vampires in the woods – more than a few. I smell human death in the air, and I'm not certain if it was caused by Rafe or the others . . . it is not in my nature to ask for help, but for my brother I will make an exception. _

As he listened for Julian's response he lifted his muzzle, sniffed the air again, and caught the strong scent of his brother's blood wafting through the air. If he waited for Julian's help, his brother might die. Worse still, if they weakened him enough, he might turn. Precious moments slipped by as he continued to wait for Julian to respond, but his cousin remained silent. Growling a curse at Julian for refusing to answer his call for help, he took off through the trees again, racing toward his brother's scent.

His paws dug deep into the earth, bringing him to an abrupt halt at the sound of his brother's weakened voice along with several other voices close by. Scanning the area, he searched for the best point of attack, and noticing a log wedged between two trees, he scaled it with ease. From his elevated height he saw his brother on his knees with vampires surrounding him on all sides.

"Do whatever you wish to me," Rafe rasped, struggling to catch his breath, "it is no more than I deserve for what I have done. But I will never be your lifemate."

In his weakened condition, Riordyn knew he didn't have the strength to take on so many vampires on his own. His brother looked no better, and even if he revealed himself, proving to Rafe he wasn't vampire, the odds would still not be in their favor. In desperation, he reached out to Genevieve. _I need you, little one. I have found Rafe. He is badly injured, and I fear he will turn vampire if you do not convince Julian and Aiden – _He drew in a sharp breath, his mental connection with Genevieve slipping away at the sight of Shayla circling around to stand in front of Rafe.

Unbidden memories flooding his mind, he lost control of his ability to remain in wolf form, and almost fell out of the tree as he returned to human form. Bile rose thick and hot in his throat, utter humiliation spreading through him, rocking him to his very core. While her minions watched and goaded her on, Shayla used his body while he was too broken and weak to fight back. His body trembled with rage and shame. From the horrified look in his brother's dark eyes, he knew they'd told Rafe about raping him. He buried it deep in the furthest niches of his mind, and willed himself to forget about it. Now his brother, the only person he cared about, knew the true extent of what the vampires had done to him.

Everything he's ever done was to protect his brother, the only family he had left. Now, for the first time in his very long life, he contemplated turning his back on his brother and running. The shame was more than he could bare, greeting the dawn the only way to end the stark pain now invading his mind, heart, and soul.

Eyes locked on the vampiress who defiled his body, he watched her grip a tighter hold of Rafe's hair, lower her head to his, and kiss him with her foul mouth. Rafe didn't struggle, didn't make a move to stop her even as she licked her blood from his lips.

"You see," she said as she lifted her head and smiled a wick triumphant smile, "he is easily tamed. My blood courses through his veins – he is mine. My lifemate."

"You must take his blood, sister," Bernard reminded her, resting a hand on her bony shoulder. "He is not yet fully one of us."

Sickened by the thought of Shayla using Rafe as she had used him, Riordyn crept out further on the thick snaking branch. He sought his brother's tormented gaze, silently willing Rafe to raise his head and look at him. _Rafe, do not let her do this to you, my brother. _He waited, watching for any sign that his brother heard him. So consumed by the thought of what he'd done, Rafe stared straight ahead unblinking. _Hear me, brother, I am not dead. Your lifemate lives. She is in need of you – you will not let yourself be turned._

"Tell me, my love, how did it feel to kill your lifemate and brother at my command?" Shayla taunted mercilessly, kneeling in front of Rafe. Tucking her bony skeletal fingers beneath his chin, she tilted his head to the side, exposing the pulsing vein in his throat. "Did she die cursing your name?"

"She died knowing I was vampire," Rafe muttered brokenly. Blood leaked from the deep gashes and bite marks littering his skin. Hatred and self loathing, colored his tone when he growled, "Get it over with, Shayla. Make me your own."

"Say please." She laughed against his throat, and the other vampires joined in, their hideous laughter echoing through the woods.

Riordyn pushed forward, leaning out as far as he could on the sturdy branch. _Do not let them take your pride along with everything else, Rafe. _For all Rafe had done to protect their people, no one was coming to his aid when he needed it the most. Hatred for all Carpathians swelled within his chest.

Rafe lifted his head slightly, his dark eyes flickering over Riordyn for the briefest of moments. "Please," he uttered to the growing laughter of the vampires.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy training you to please me."

Shayla's needlelike fangs grazed along the pulse in Rafe's throat. Her teeth moved back and forth against his skin. Once. Twice. Then suddenly before her fangs ripped through his flesh, his hand shot outward, driving hard into her chest through bone and rotted tissue. Riordyn leapt from his precarious position on the branch, knocking Bernard and another vampire to the ground.

Blackened blood spilled over Rafe's arm, burning his flesh. Thick vines snaked along the ground at Shayla's command, coiling around his legs and slithering up his body. Shrieking in rage, she tore at his flesh with clawed nails. His hand drove further until his fingers wrapped around her fetid heart.

Lightning forked across the sky, thunder rumbling the earth beneath them. Two lesser vampires rushed to Shayla's aid, clawing deep into Rafe's back as she dug her nails into his face.

A jagged lightning bolt slammed into the tree Riordyn occupied only moments prior. It blew apart in an explosion of bright light and fire, thick sharp splinters propelling through the air to slam into the vampires attacking Riordyn. Their screams pierced the night. Riordyn took advantage of the diversion, slamming his fist into the nearest vampire's chest to yank out its heart. Crimson droplets beaded on his brow, dripping into his eyes as he struggled to free the heart from the vampire.

The other vampires, catching the scent of his powerful blood, went into a fierce frenzy, attacking him as he ripped the heart from the vampire's chest. Gathering his dwindling strength, he called down a lightning bolt, threw the blackened heart into the air, and watched as the brilliant bolt of light blew it apart. Not giving him a chance to savor his momentary victory, the others knocked him to the ground, and tore into his flesh.

"Riordyn!" Rafe shouted, eyes widening in horror as they briefly locked on Riordyn.

Lost beneath the pile of vampires, Riordyn struggled against the darkness threatening to close in on him. His vision swam, shifting in and out of focus, and only the sound of his brother's voice, kept him from slipping into unconsciousness. "Kill her, Rafe," he managed to utter, tasting his own blood filling his mouth. "Kill her and save your lifemate."

Dark rage surged through Rafe, and with it came power unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. "You will not die on me!" he ordered, ripping Shayla's heart from her body. A scream ripped from her lips and from his as well as a dark haired vampire raked its nails down his spine. His body arched forward, the blackened heart slipping from his grasp.

Without his command, a lightning bolt forked down from the sky, piercing the heart. In another moment the vampire was ripped from his back, thrown through the air, landing on the jagged splintered tree trunk. Impaled on the sharp pieces of wood, the vampire screamed and writhed trying to free itself. Rafe lifted his head, and through a red haze saw Aiden and Julian attacking the vampires on top of Riordyn.

While the two Carpathians made quick work of destroying the lesser vampires, Rafe dragged himself to his feet, and looked around for Bernard. Somehow during the fray, the older vampire slipped away without Rafe's knowledge. Cursing loudly, he raced to his brother's side, and hefted him off the ground. There was too much blood, Riordyn life slipping away, his body going limp in Rafe's arms.

"G-go find Bernard," Riordyn gritted out, fisting his hand into Rafe's shirt.

"I will find him, but not now." Although weakened by blood loss, Rafe sliced through his wrist, and thrust it into his brother's mouth. "Drink, brother. Live to be vindicated. Live to see the shame in our peoples' eyes."

Without drinking in any of Rafe's blood, Riordyn pushed his wrist away. "Do not waste your blood on me. I've given my word to Julian to greet the dawn." Bracing his hands against Rafe's shoulders, he leaned in and rested his forehead against Rafe's. "Take my heart, Rafe. Do this for me to save my honor."

"I know why you wish for this." Rafe's hand spanned the nape of his brother's neck. "You lived through hell to protect my lifemate – give me time to repay the debt."

"I cannot live with the knowledge that you have learned of my greatest shame."

"I cannot forget the vile things they have done to you, but I would forfeit my life before I ever divulged to anyone what Shayla forced you to do."

"You cannot save me, Rafe. If I do not greet the dawn, Julian has vowed to end my life." Riordyn pulled away from Rafe, and turned his back on him. "Do not let my sacrifice be for nothing. Go be with your lifemate. Find a way to save yourself and her."

Without another word, he transformed into a fine mist, and disappeared into the forest. A trail of crimson droplets followed in his wake. Rafe rushed forward to follow him, but Aiden caught hold of his arm, and swung him around.

"Your lifemate needs you, cousin." Aiden's golden eyes locked on Rafe's giving him a strong mental push to go to Genevieve. "When you took her blood, I was forced to replace it with my own – the third exchange. You must go to her."

Rafe's stomach clenched, the thought of two other Carpathian men giving his woman blood, left him cold with rage. "I need to find Bernard. I am certain you and Julian can handle any discomfort my lifemate endures."

"You would let her go through this alone?" Julian asked, coming to stand beside Aiden. He cast a sidelong glance in Aiden's direction, and in the silence that followed Rafe knew they were conversing through their shared mental link. "We cannot allow that. She is your lifemate – your responsibility. Her life and wellbeing are in your care. Do not dishonor yourself by leaving her when she needs you most."

"She didn't need me for the three exchanges, I doubt she'll miss me for the conversion," Rafe replied, and heard both men draw in a sharp breath. "I have demolished any hope that she will love me and accept me as her lifemate. You know this. Even with Carpathian blood flowing through her veins, she'll choose Ben over me. Better that I end Bernard's life then greet the dawn instead of destroying her with my hatred."

"Gregori will find a cure for you and your lifemate," Aiden said, steadfast in his belief that the great healer could save Rafe from the darkness spreading through him. "He and his lifemate Savannah showed up not long after you left. He is with her now and we are under strict orders from Mikhail to bring you to the healer."

"Which means you have no choice in the matter," Julian said, leaving Rafe with no other option but to follow them back to Riordyn's lair.

Genevieve fought against her mounting fear and the urge to run at the sight of the pale silver eyed healer. For some reason when Rafe told her about the healer, she envisioned a small withered old man with wrinkles and maybe even a cane not a towering giant of a man with long black hair and muscular arms that could snap her in half. If it hadn't been for his lifemate, a tiny woman with kind blue eyes and a reassuring smile, she would've bolted, taking her chances scaling the mountainside to get away from them.

Through veiled lashes, they both sat and watched her as she stalked back and forth beside the steaming underground pool. She felt as if she were a circus attraction meant for their amusement. Aiden explained the conversion to her, the great pain she supposedly had to endure to become Carpathian. _Whatever that means. _

No one ever asked her if she wanted to become a Carpathian, and it almost seemed to her that these people were no better than the people at the research facility. Every time she turned around, one of them was trying to lock her up, keeping her a prisoner against her will. And Rafe was the worst of all of them. He loathed the sight of her, yet he wouldn't leave her alone. Unconsciously, her hand went to the bruised swollen skin at her throat. Unlike his brother, Rafe drank her blood and left her for dead. Even if for some sick reason she felt drawn to him, she vowed never to forgive him. _I'm not one of those battered women who keeps returning to the man who hurts them, _she reminded herself over and over again. _I want a man like Ben who I can trust. _

She'd been in both men's minds, and unlike the darkness she found Rafe, she only sensed goodness in Ben. Still for some unfathomable reason, she was drawn to Rafe. Against his will, she forced him to kiss her, and deep in her heart she realized how much he hated her for it.

Genevieve swung to face Gregori, and swallowing hard, she met his silver eyed gaze. "I want you to take me home. Now."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, little one," Gregori replied, a hint of humor in his tone that she should challenge him. "You will stay where you are until the conversion is complete and you are healed."

"In case you've failed to notice, I feel fine." She waved a hand over herself in frustration. "I was dizzy for a few minutes but it passed. So your mumbo jumbo services aren't required."

"My what?"

Savannah leaned closer to him, resting a hand on his thigh to calm him. "She doesn't believe she needs your skills as a healer."

"No, I don't," Genevieve said, refusing to cower in front of the lethal looking man. "I have a friend who's probably going out of his mind with worry that something bad happened to me. I want you to take me back to him."

"You would choose this _man_ over your lifemate?" Gregori's eyes narrowed on her, the darkness she sensed within him filling the cavern.

"Y-yes," she stammered, backing slightly away from the intimidating man. For a brief moment, she considered slipping into his mind to bend his will to her own, but feared he would overpower her. Instead, she worked her way into Savannah's mind, slipping through her web of protective barriers to command her to let her go. _You want to help me escape. I am not one of you. You want to help me leave this place and return to Ben. _

"I think we should take her home," Savannah uttered, gently squeezing her lifemate's thigh. "She's not one of us, Gregori."

"Clever girl." Gregori actually had the nerve to smile. Within a matter of seconds, he drove his way into Savannah's mind and forcefully pushed Genevieve out. "In the future you will not use your mind tricks on my lifemate."

Stamping her foot in frustration, Genevieve glared at the brute of a man. "Even if you force me to stay here forever, I swear I will never willingly become Rafe's lifemate!"

"She has made her choice," came Rafe's softly spoken voice from behind her. "I can do no other than to see to her happiness. I will not subject her to a life she does not want."

Hearing the broken edge to his tone, the blood drained from Genevieve's face. Why did he have to sound as if it was breaking his heart to let her go? She couldn't face him, couldn't turn around and look him in the eye. "Thank you," she whispered her throat tight with emotion.

"Unfortunately neither of you as an option in the matter," Gregori cut in, taking to his feet. At his full height, he towered menacingly over Rafe. "Mikhail has determined that as long as Genevieve's blood is tainted, she poses a danger to all our people. I had hoped the conversion would wash her blood clean of whatever contaminates resided in her blood." He splayed a hand, gesturing to Genevieve. "But as you can see, she remains human."

"Then you will attempt to heal her against her will?" Rafe said with a lift of a dark eyebrow.

"I will attempt to heal you both."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Rafe noticed Genevieve's body stiffen when Gregori said he would attempt to heal them both. She was terrified, but he couldn't bring himself to comfort her as he knew he should. In front of everyone, she choose another man over him. His pride demanded for him to let her go and face the dawn. Only his honor and duty to their prince kept him from voicing his objection. If she was truly a threat to all Carpathians, he could no other than submit to whatever Gregori needed to do.

"It will not be painful, little one," he said, moving to stand behind Genevieve. He lifted a hand to rest on her shoulder, but pulled it back with a cringe at the thought of touching her. "Do not fight him, and I swear once he is finished, I will take you back to the man you have chosen."

Savannah gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. No Carpathian male would ever willingly give his lifemate into the care of another man. Silence filled the cavern, the magnitude of his oath rattling even Gregori.

Genevieve turned to look at him. Her watery green eyes were filled with fear and mistrust. "I'm afraid, Rafe," she admitted, chin trembling. "Don't let them do this to me."

Chest tight, his heart clenched. Tentatively, she reached out and placed a trembling hand against his chest. He fought but could not hide the shudder of revulsion that swept through his body at her touch. "Do what you have to do, Gregori."

Anger replaced fear in her eyes. "I hate you!" she spat vehemently, slapping him resoundingly across the face.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual," he snarled, and before she realized his intention, he forced his way into her mind and sent a strong command for her to sleep. He caught hold of her, and carefully placed her in Riordyn's bed. "When you are done with her, have Aiden return her to Ben's cabin."

He turned on his heel to leave, but Gregori stopped him. "You forget, she is not the only one in need of healing, Rafe."

"I need to find my brother." Against his better judgment he sent Aiden and Julian to search for Riordyn, but even with their assurances that they would not harm him, Rafe wanted to be the one who found him.

"As long as poison runs through your blood, you are of no use to anyone," Gregori stated calmly. "You will stay and watch over your lifemate."

"You heard her. She hates me." He shrugged unconcernedly even though deep down her words gnawed at his stomach. "She wants to be with another man and yet you are holding me to my honor?"

"It is the poison that speaks for her – and for you. Once it is gone, and she is converted, you will come together as lifemates. For now you must trust me."

Once again given no other option, Rafe took a seat as far away from Genevieve as possible. Gregori took a seat on the bed next to her, his body going still as he traveled outside of his body and into hers. He became a healing light, surging through her veins to burn away the poison infiltrating her blood. His body slumped forward, his skin growing ashen. Twice he needed to retreat, and Savannah was there to give him her blood to strengthen him. Genevieve fought hard against Rafe's mental command to sleep. She fidgeted restlessly in bed, several times almost waking up. Time and time again, Rafe was forced to issue stronger commands for her to remain asleep while Gregori tried to heal her. The hours stretched, dawn fast approaching, and still he worked to clear her blood. Finally, Gregori's eyes fluttered open, and he turned his head to look at Rafe.

"You must go to ground," he uttered, scrubbing a hand down his haggard face. "The parasites are still in her bloodstream, and I can do no more tonight."

"You couldn't cure her?"

"I can cure her, but I will need Julian's help to keep the parasites from regenerating." He glanced back and forth between Rafe and Genevieve, and sighed. "She is strong, your lifemate. She sensed me inhabiting her body, and fought me continuously."

"I know." A fleeting smile flitted across Rafe's features. Sudden unexpected pride for his woman surged through him. "She fought me as well."

Rafe offered to let Gregori and Savannah stay in Riordyn's cavern to sleep the rejuvenating sleep of their people, but the healer refused. After they left, Rafe contacted Aiden through their shared mental pathway, and learned that neither of his cousins were able to track Riordyn.

_Do not greet the dawn, Riordyn, _he called out to his brother, and was met with only silence._ You've endure too much to give up the fight now, brother. Live and give me a chance to help you find your lifemate._

His body ravaged by vampires felt heavy and weak even though he had fed well that evening. He needed to sleep deep beneath the rich soil to heal his body, but didn't trust his lifemate enough to leave her on her own. He eyed the rumpled sheets twisted around Genevieve, a sign of how much she'd fought him while Gregori tried to heal her. _She doesn't want to be cured of the poison in her system. _His stomach twisted and churned as he thought of how she told Gregori that she wanted to be with Ben instead of him. _This is a waste of time. I should've been hunting Bernard. _ If it weren't for Mikhail's direct order, Rafe would've left Genevieve in the care of his cousins.

_I hate you. _Her words, spoken with such intense animosity, came back to taunt him over and over again. Even if Gregori was able to cure them both, how would they ever be able to move beyond the terrible things they'd said and done to each other? 

After setting up strong safeguards to keep others out and Genevieve in, he trudged to the bed. He stared at her for what seemed the longest time. She was beautiful, strong, independent, caring, everything he could've asked for in a lifemate. Yet he didn't feel anything but utter loathing for her. Undoubtedly she felt the same way about him.

Exhausted but unable to bring himself to get into bed with her, he fell asleep in the chair. His heart ceased to beat, his breathing slowed to nonexistent. Still his mind remained active, torturing him with thoughts of an eternity stuck with a woman he couldn't stand to be near. If he abandoned her as he wished to do, he'd be dishonored amongst his people. He'd never be able to return home to the Carpathian Mountains again.

_Let me go, Rafe, _came Genevieve's soft voice, breaking through the barrier he created to block her out. _We both know we don't belong together. _

_Unfortunately that is something I cannot do, little one. _A bloody tear slipped down the side of his face.

_You would keep me against my will? _

He sensed her trying to unravel his command for her to sleep, and quickly reinforced the command. _I have given my word that once Gregori has cured you, you are free to return to Ben. What more would you ask of me?_

_You lied, Rafe, he's hurting me. You said there would be no pain, but I feel as though my blood is boiling. _

Another bloody tear soaked into his thick dark hair. _The poison in your blood is very virulent. If Gregori cannot isolate it and find a cure, you will be a danger to my people. I know it is unfair of me to ask this of you, but I need you to be strong and endure this. And hopefully it will bring you some small measure of comfort to know I will suffer through the same ordeal._ Rafe threw up a stronger barrier, locking her out of his mind. He could feel her teasing at the wall he'd created, but he refused to let her in again.

By the time night came, he was even more exhausted, and could only hope she was suffering as much as he was. Gregori and Savannah returned with Julian and Aiden. The healer and Julian went straight to work, using their skills in healing to wash away the parasites in Genevieve's body. In tandem, they meticulously moved through her veins, their white healing heat burning away every bit of poison in her system. Ingesting some of her blood, Gregori analyzed the strain of poison, and worked tirelessly to find an antidote for their people. Several times, the two Carpathian's left Genevieve's body to take blood from Aiden and Savannah.

Rafe paced in long agitated strides, his mind on his brother instead of his lifemate. Anger churned in his stomach at being forced to once again stay with her when Riordyn needed him. Aiden tried to assure him that they would find his brother, but in truth they had no way of knowing if he had chosen to end his life or if he was hunting Bernard on his own.

"She is cured," Gregori announced, pushing to his feet. "We must now heal you, Rafe."

"Would it not be better if you waited and rested?" Rafe said, wanting nothing more than a few hours to search for Riordyn. "I will take her to Ben's cabin as I promised, and make certain she is safeguarded."

"From your desire to see her gone, I would say we have already waited far too long as it is," Gregori countered, effectively putting an end to any argument Rafe might make.

"Fine." Lips pursed, he turned to Aiden. "I will not allow her to awake and think me a liar. Take her home, and I will do as Mikhail wishes."

Aiden hesitated, glancing back and forth between Rafe and Julian. "You are not thinking straight, cousin. You will want her with you once you are cured."

"I find that highly doubtful. And even if I did, I will respect her wishes."

"Do as he says, and stay with her." Gregori let out of weary sigh, the healing of Genevieve taking its toll on him and Julian as well. "Now that I understand the poison better, it should not take as long to cure Rafe."

"I will do as you say," Aiden said, and casting a look of pure disappointment in Rafe's direction, he carefully lifted Genevieve in his arms and left without another word.

When Genevieve told Rafe that the healing was painful, he hadn't believed her. He'd been healed by Gregori numerous times in the past, and found the healing light to be comforting rather than painful. He was wrong not to believe her. His blood boiled, the intense light searing him from the inside out. Even under Gregori's strong thrall, his body twitched and jerked. His hands fisted into the sheets as he felt his brain melting under the raging heat. Crimson droplets of blood beaded on his brow and dripped from every pore of his body. He tried to shut down his heart, to stop the blood from pumping through his veins, but Julian was quick with a strong mental command, ordering him to keep his heart pumping.

He lost track of time, hours stretched out in unending fiery pain, and he believed himself to be in Hell. Demons tormented him, sticking fiery pokers through his veins. He thrashed and screamed as they tore his soul from his body. The pain never ended. They'd incinerate his body, and when he thought the burning pain was finally at an end, his life over with, his body became whole again. Then it would start all over again.

"Rafe," came a familiar voice, breaking through the red haze of pain, and he felt a strong hand on his arm. "It was worse than we thought, but you are cured."

Rafe licked at his cracked and bleeding lips, and tried to speak but his throat felt as if something had ripped it apart, and burned his vocal cords. _How long?_ he asked using their shared mental pathway.

"Four risings," Julian said, taking a seat beside him on the bed. "The parasites mutated in your blood. It was unlike anything I've ever encountered before."

He pried his eyelids open to a squint. The flickering candlelight hurt his eyes, and the slightest movement set his head to pounding. _Genevieve?_

"Aiden is still watching over her." He went silent for several long moments, and Rafe knew he was talking to his brother. "She's fine. He has set up safeguards to protect her when he cannot be with her."

_Did she – has she asked about me?_ He held his breath waiting to for the response he knew would crush him.

"No." Julian said with a shake of his head.

_Thank you for being honest with me._ He pressed his eyelids closed. It was no less than he expected. After how he treated her, it was no wonder she preferred to be with another man. From the hollow ache in his heart and feeling of being completely lost without her, he knew he'd been cured. Since the first time he saw her, she was the first thing he thought about when he rose from his slumber, but now he woke with a terrible ache and longing to be with her. _I gave her my word. I will not break it. _

"You need blood, cousin," Julian said as he sliced deep into his wrist. "Take what you need, and then sleep the rejuvenating sleep of our people."

_I am not hungry. _Rafe pushed his hand away and slowly sat up in bed. Someone had tended his wounds from the vampire attack, packing them with saliva and rich soil, but they were far from being healed. _Have you found my brother?_

Julian lowered his head, and averted his eyes. "He is gone, Rafe. Not even Gregori could detect his presence."

_Why would Gregori be searching for my brother?_

"I suspect to keep his honor, he greeted the dawn, but if he hasn't Gregori has orders to bring him to Mikhail."

_He will not go with Gregori. _Scrubbing a hand through his matted hair, Rafe dragged himself to his feet. Everything shifted off kilter, and then just as quickly shifted back. Dizzy and lightheaded, Rafe wobbled on shaky legs. _I need to find him. I will not let him face our Prince on his own. _

"Whatever you chose to do, you will need your strength." He once again offered up his wrist to Rafe. Grudgingly he accepted his cousin's powerful blood, but only drank enough to stop his body from trembling. Julian waved a hand, and the earth opened up. "Now sleep." He sent a strong mental command, and too weak to fight the compulsion, Rafe settled into the ground and pulled the rich soil over himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It had been six days since Genevieve woke up at Ben's cabin, and she hadn't seen or heard from Rafe at all. Although she sensed Aiden nearby, she'd only spoken to him once. He told her that the poison in her blood had been obliterated, and she was no longer a threat to his people. He never mentioned Rafe and neither did she. After that, he kept himself hidden from view. She also felt Riordyn's presence at night when she slept. He spoke to her in her dreams, assuring her he wouldn't leave her until he knew she was safe from danger. He made her vow she wouldn't tell anyone about him which was easy to do since the only person she talked to was Ben.

"It's a beautiful evening," Ben said, breaking her out of her thoughts, and she smiled at him. "Do you want to go for a walk before it gets dark?"

"Sure," she said, sliding out of her chair on the porch. He went inside the cabin, and returned shortly with one of his sweaters for her to wear. The sleeves were too long, and she had to roll them up several times, but it was warm and smelled like his woodsy cologne. Inwardly she cringed as she recalled how Rafe had told her he didn't want her smelling of another man when he came for her. _He's not coming for me. _She pushed him to the back of her mind, burying him deep and set up a thick web of barriers to keep him out of her thoughts.

Ben held out his hand, and after a moment of hesitation she twined her fingers with his. In every way, he was the perfect man for her. He was sweet and kind, yet strong when need be, and he didn't try to push for a relationship between them. When she returned from the mountain cavern she was wretchedly ill, and he took care of her for two days. He never left her side for more than a few minutes the entire time.

"I haven't showed you the waterfalls yet," he commented as they walked through piles of red and gold leaves.

"I'd like to see them." Biting at her lower lip, she glanced back behind her shoulder. She was certain Aiden had set up a safeguard around the cabin, and felt its pull on her as she left the barrier behind. By memory she recreated a protective wall around her and Ben. In painstaking detail, she wove the silvery threads of the safeguard, pulling them tight around them. As long as she was in the forest, she'd never feel free to walk around without the protective shield. Riordyn warned that it wasn't safe for her roam through the woods unprotected especially at night.

"You're quiet." Ben paused in his steps, and shifted to face her. He lifted a hand and lightly caressed her cheek. "We don't have to go for a walk if you don't want to."

"No, I was just lost in thought." His blue-green eyes lingered on her lips as she spoke, and she felt her stomach flutter.

"I want to kiss you, Gen," he murmured in a low and husky tone. "No, I don't just want to kiss you – I'm going to kiss you." Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers, softly at first then more demanding. His tongue teased at her lips until they parted. His fingers slipped into her hair as the kiss deepened, their tongues intertwining. His other hand slid beneath her shirt, his fingers tracing circles against the small of her back.

It was a beautiful and perfect moment with gold and red leaves floating down from the trees all around them. Yet for as perfect as it seemed, deep down she wished it was Rafe kissing her instead of Ben. As if Rafe sensed her betrayal, a great roar of rage echoed through the woods. Birds scattered, taking flight in a hurry to escape, and Genevieve was inclined to follow their lead. Suddenly the clear night sky grew dark with heavy black clouds. Lightning forked across the sky, thunder shaking the ground beneath their feet.

"So much for our walk." Ben chuckled as the first fat raindrops began to fall. "I swear someday we'll actually make it to the waterfalls."

Genevieve giggled nervously as she scanned the area for any sign of Rafe. _I'm imagining things. He swore he'd leave me alone. _"Let's go home, and you can start a fire in the fireplace."

She was about to walk away, but he pulled her back, and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled. "I love that you think of the cabin as our home."

Another louder roar reverberated through the forest, warning her that Rafe was close by and he was well beyond furious with her. "We should go," she urged, fearing what Rafe would do to Ben if they stayed in the woods any longer.

"No, he should go," Rafe growled from behind her. Swallowing hard, Genevieve swung around and found Rafe standing amidst the trees with his large fists clenching and unclenching. Muscles rippling, his black eyes were rimmed with fire, and for the first time she was truly afraid of him. "Do not fight me on this, Genevieve. You will not like the demon you unleash if you do."

She shrunk back from the scarcely controlled rage she heard in his voice. With a subtle flick of his wrist, Ben's eyes glazed over. His mouth hung slightly open as if he were about to speak before Rafe forced his way into his mind. "You will save his life if you tell him to leave now."

Given no other choice, Genevieve wove her way into Ben's mind, and sent him a command to go home and sleep until morning. He hesitated for several long moments before he turned on his heel, and walked back toward the cabin. Once he was gone, she turned back to glare at Rafe.

"Did you ever intend to keep your word?" she snapped, her own anger kindled.

"My word is my honor," he said, taking a step toward her. "But I have found that my honor is worth nothing without you. So if it means breaking every vow I've ever made, I will gladly do it to have you at my side."

"Honor? I doubt you know the meaning of the word."

"Perhaps you're right." Like a predator stalking its prey, he slowly stalked toward her. "Would you test me, little one? Would you find out how little honor I have?"

Genevieve took a backward step then another as he moved closer to her. Her eyes stayed locked on him, almost mesmerized by the power he exuded. Her hand went to her throat, fingers grazing over the deeply bruised mark he left on his neck. "Do you intend to hurt me again?" He abruptly came to a halt, clear pain etched into every line and contour of his beautiful face. "You may think me weak, Rafe, but I will fight you and you might be surprised at how strong I really am."

"Your strength was never in question." Head slightly lowered, he glanced up at her through a veil of thick dark hair. The anger had disappeared from his eyes, yet a fire still smoldered within their depths. "I know it makes no difference, but I've been sick since the moment I met you. I don't expect you to forgive me for the things I've said and done. How I've treated you is unforgiveable, and I would do anything you asked if you'd give me a second chance."

"I know you think I'm your lifemate, Rafe, and from what I've gathered that's supposed to be a good thing. But it just doesn't feel that way to me." She lowered her head to stare at her hands. "Maybe if things were different we could be friends –"

"I cannot allow you to be with Ben," he uttered, the pain in his tone undeniable. "You are the light to my darkness. Without you I am lost."

"You don't even know me," she said even though for some strange reason she felt the same sense of being lost without him. "I know what it feels like to be alone, wanting desperately to have someone in your life to share things with, but I'd rather be alone than be with someone who frightens or abuses me."

Even though she was tearing his heart out with every word she spoke, Rafe still admired her strength and courage to stand up to him. He'd tried to keep his word, to leave her alone, but to do so would drive him to madness. She consumed his every thought, and although Julian assured him it was natural to be so focused on ones lifemate, he had serious doubts. He craved to be in her mind, to know her most intimate and personal thoughts, but she'd built a wall so strong around herself, he couldn't break through no matter how hard he tried.

"I'm beginning to think being lifemates is an unnatural thing," he muttered, balling his hands into tight fists. With the act, a bolt of lightning forked through the sky, striking a nearby tree in a blast of blinding light. Genevieve jumped startled, and tentatively took a step in his direction. "I've been on the verge of madness since we first met, and with each passing night the feeling grows worse."

"I never meant to cause you any pain. I'll leave the cabin and go far away from here," she said as if that would make things better for him.

"Would you take Ben with you?"

"I doubt he'd want to come with me," she replied, not really answering his question.

"But if he did, you'd allow it?" A strong wind kicked up as rain began to pelt the ground, his raging emotions fueling the growing storm.

"If that's what he wanted." A blast of icy air whipped her hair around her face, the sky opening up in a torrential downpour. Heavy rain quickly soaked their clothing, molding her sweater and jeans to her body. Rafe's fingers ached with the need to rip Ben's sweater off of her to free her from his scent. As if sensing his thoughts, she hugged her arms around her stomach. "This conversation is getting us nowhere, and I'm cold and wet, Rafe. I'm going home. Please don't follow me."

"No, I can't let you go yet." Brilliant bursts of lightning arched back and forth across the sky then forked to slam into the ground followed closely by earth trembling thunder. The dangerous electrical storm perfectly mirrored his dark mood. Within a blink of an eye, he stood in front of her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her flush with his body. She struggled for a moment before her body melted against his. "For me there is no other but you," he murmured against her ear, and felt a shiver run through her body. "I live and breathe solely for you, so I'm begging you not to walk away from me. Give me a chance to prove I am worthy of your love."

With him so close, his strong arms wrapped around her, it was hard for Genevieve to think straight much less deny him anything he wanted. "I'm not one of those girls who believe she can change the proverbial bad boy if given enough time."

"You think me a bad boy?" A slow rakish grin pulled at his sensual lips.

"Yes, you most definitely are one." She couldn't help but giggle as his eyes lit with amusement. "You're tall, dark, and gorgeous – and if I'm not mistaken, you've got the words _save me from myself_ stamped clearly across your forehead." She lifted a hand, and rubbed her fingers across his brow. "In indelible ink."

"You are teasing me." His smile grew wider, exposing perfect white teeth. "I think I like this side of you, csitri."

"You only like it because I called you gorgeous."

"There is that." With a lift of his dark eyebrow, he nodded. "Most men like to know their woman finds them attractive."

"I'm not your woman," she said, hating to remind him that they were not a couple when she actually found herself enjoying his company.

"Would your proverbial bad boy take no for an answer?" he replied, seemingly unfazed by her remark. Fingers weaving through her wet hair, his hand spanned the nape of her neck. "I don't believe he would. No, your bad boy would kiss you, and make you realize why you wanted to save him in the first place."

She felt the smile on his lips as he claimed her mouth. Every nerve in her body came alive, tingling and trembling at the sensual feel of his slow exploration of her mouth. Stomach fluttering, her heart raced as she gathered the courage to kiss him in return. His tongue glided along her lower lip then captured it within his teeth. His warm breath against her skin took away the chill of the heavy rain pouring down on them. Steam rose from their bodies, a silvery mist shrouding them from the world. His hand slid from her hair to frame her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"Why is it that you are always wearing his clothes?" he murmured, the low seductive timbre of his voice sending another shiver racing through her. With a wave of his hand, Ben's sweater disappeared, leaving her in only a thin cotton t-shirt. Water quickly soaked through the light blue material, making it see through. The fabric molded to her skin, clinging to her breasts. His half-lidded eyes slowly traveled over her body, and from the low husky moan rumbling in his throat, she knew he liked what he saw. Heat rose to flush her cheeks. Embarrassed by the raw desire burning in his eyes, she tried to lower her head, but he tucked a hand beneath her chin and forced her to meet his hungry gaze. "You would think to deny me the pleasure of seeing you blush at the way I look at your body?"

Swallowing hard, she shook her head. Droplets of water dripped from his hair, snaking a path down his face, and if she'd been more daring, she would've licked away the drop that slid over his tantalizing lips. He apparently had the same idea, and was bold enough to lean in again to run his tongue over her lips. "The rain tastes so damn good on you." His lips traced a path to her throat, his teeth scraping across the bruise. Stiffening in his arms, Genevieve drew in a sharp breath. "I swear it won't hurt," he breathed, lightly kissing the pulse in her throat. "For my people, there is nothing more intimate than the sharing of blood between lifemates."

"I'm not drinking your blood, Rafe." Genevieve snaked her arms up between them, and pushed away from him. "I'm not a vampire and the idea of drinking someone's blood . . . ." She shuddered.

"I don't understand." His eyes narrowed in confusion. "The three exchanges were made – you are Carpathian. You need blood to survive."

"The steak I had for dinner disagrees with you." She moved back a few steps, giving herself enough room to clear her head. When she was so close to him, it was too easy to fall under his spell he wove with his presence.

"The daylight doesn't bother you?"

She shook her head. "I've always burned easily, so I really don't spend all that much time out in the sun. But if you're asking if I'll disintegrate into a pile of ash like vampires do in the movies then the answer is no."

Rafe cursed under his breath. All along he suspected Julian and Aiden were keeping something from him, but he thought it had to do with Riordyn not Genevieve. _Why didn't you tell me the conversion didn't work on her, Julian? _he called out to his cousin on their shared mental pathway. _You said Aiden was giving her blood, and allowed me to believe she was one of us._

_Gregori thought it was best if you didn't know, _Julian replied within a matter of moments. _As you gave your word that you would not go to her, I thought we'd have some time to figure out why she wasn't converted after the three exchanges._

_Information like that would've been a little more helpful before I tried to drink her blood again – don't you think?_

_I take it you've once again messed things up with her? _

Rafe heard the humor in his cousin's tone, and let out a low growl of frustration. _I was so close, I could feel her walls crumbling, and then I tried to take her blood – why is this so damn hard, Julian? Why doesn't she feel the way I do?_

_She's a woman – even if she does love you, she'll drag you through Hell before she leads you to Heaven._

_So what you're saying is that you don't understand women any better than I do?_

_Not in the slightest. _He chuckled. _I just smile and nod a lot, and then do what I think is best to keep my lifemate safe. _

_I don't think that will work with Genevieve. _

_It doesn't work very well with Desari either. _

_You are of no help to me at all. _Closing off his mental link with his cousin, he returned his attention to Genevieve. "Apparently I was misinformed." He'd fed well before he found her in his desire to provide for her. He'd also hoped the shared intimacy would bring them closer, instead it tore them further apart. "You will have to forgive me, little one. Emotions are new to me, and I find I cannot control them where you are concerned." Now that she was free of the poison, he craved to taste her untainted blood. His body trembled with a need that would go unfulfilled. "I know you have no reason to trust me. And I also know I have no right to ask anything of you, but for the sake of my sanity I am asking you to let me into your mind. You don't even have to speak to me if you don't want to. Just know that I am there if you are in danger or afraid."

Biting at her lower lip, she hesitated for several long moments then shook her head. "You're right. I don't trust you. Every time you've been in my head, you've forced me to do something I didn't want to do. Maybe that's acceptable to your people, but I've already had enough people in my life who forced me to do things against my will. So the answer is no."

He wanted to explain that it was the poison in his blood that made him treat her the way he did, yet he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd need to earn her trust which would be next to impossible when she wanted nothing to do with him. "I cannot allow you to go on living with Ben. If you will not think of your own safety then consider his. While you live under his roof, he is in danger."

"From you." Her green eyes flashed with accusation.

"Yes." He wouldn't deny it or feel any guilt for wanting to keep her away from another man. "I'd be lying if said it hasn't crossed my mind to inflict great bodily harm on him. He doesn't desire mere friendship with you, and I don't share what's mine with anyone. But I am not the only one who would harm him to get to you. There are others – vampires – who would think nothing of killing him. His blood would be on your hands, little one. I do not wish for that pain to be inflicted upon you."

"What's yours?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts. Clearly she realized he was enjoying the view of her body through her wet see through t-shirt, and purposely denied him the pleasure. "I am not yours, Rafe. I'm not a piece of property you can own. And I assume when you say I can no longer stay with Ben, you're ordering me to live with you."

"I cannot deny that it would bring me untold pleasure to have you stay with me," he paused and gave her his most sexy alluring smile. "But I can tell by the death stare you are giving me, you do not feel the same." He held her gaze, hoping to see some small flicker of feeling other than hatred for him in her eyes. When he saw nothing, he gritted his teeth and went on to say, "Since living with me is unacceptable to you, you can stay with Julian and his lifemate until I am certain you are no longer in danger."

As silence stretched out between them, Rafe tried to enter her mind to gently coax her into staying with Julian. Yet every time he managed to break through one barrier, she quickly wove another silvery web to block him from delving into her thoughts. A smile tugged at her lips as he growled in frustration.

"I think you must've been a spider in a former life, csitri. You weave a beautiful web to ensnare those more powerful than yourself, and then smile at your own cunning."

"You're just angry because I, a mere woman, outmaneuvered you." She chuckled, the sweet melodic sound of it filling his heart.

"I concede to your superiority over me." Resting a hand over his stomach, he kept his eyes locked on her as he gave a mock bow. "Now will you stay with Julian and Desari?"

With a heavy sigh, she gave a subtle nod. "I'll stay with them as long as I can still see Ben."

She was determined to make him suffer; twisting the knife she plunged deep into his heart. Short of locking her up during the daylight hours, he was left with no choice but to agree. "He can have your days as long as I have all your nights. And before you argue, that is nonnegotiable."

Instead of answering, Genevieve touched her fingers to her lips. An invitation. One he was helpless to refuse. In a blur of speed, he closed the distance between them, and swept her into his arms. His mouth claimed hers, his tongue delving into the sweetness of her mouth. Her body melted against his and this time she kissed him back without reluctance. Whether she realized it or not, she was giving him hope that she might someday forgive him. For the moment she was his, and if it meant enduring concessions no other Carpathian would dream of making, he'd sacrifice his pride for her.

His hand slipped beneath her t-shirt to revel in the feel of her silky skin. He heard the frantic beat of her heart, and groaned when her breasts pressed flush with his chest. Trailing kisses across her cheek, his tongue glided around the rim of her ear. Fingers weaving into his hair, she shivered.

"Fly with me, my love," he murmured in her ear then scooped her into his arms, and took to flight. Arms tightening around his throat, she wrapped her legs around his waist. With a flick of his wrist the storm clouds cleared to reveal a wealth of stars. His lips found hers again, teasing them apart to give him full access to her mouth.

When he felt her relax in his arms, and heard her soft sigh, he pulled back and looked into her deep green eyes. "I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you," he murmured, the ancient binding words coming to him easily now where before Julian had to put them into his mind. "I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours." A smile tugged at his lips as he felt her squirm in his arms. "Be still, love," he whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead before he went on to finish the ritual. "Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care."

A profound sense of peace and happiness washed over him as the silvery threads of the binding ritual tied them together for all eternity. This time there was no sickness, no feeling of madness creeping into his mind.

"Why did you do that?" Tears shimmered in Genevieve's eyes, reflecting in the pale moonlight. "You know we can't be lifemates. I can't be with a man I don't love or trust."

"You are my heart, Genevieve," he said in a low husky tone. "It is not our way for the woman to speak the words to bind us as lifemates, but someday it is my greatest wish to hear you speak them to me. You are my equal in every way that matters and as such it is within your right to claim a lifemate." Tightening his hold around her with one arm, he lifted a hand to his chest. He sliced through the material of his shirt, and deep into the skin above his heart. Blood spilled from the wound, quickly staining his white shirt. "On my blood, I make this vow to you. No matter how much pain it may bring me, I will stay away from you until you speak the words to bind us as lifemates."

"What if I never speak them?" Her hair blew across her face, hiding her expression from him.

"I will never break a blood oath, csitri," he murmured, resolute in his stance to let the decision be hers. He dove downward in the sky, and set her lightly on the ground in front of Julian's home. He took hold of her hand, and placed it against his heart. "I believe in my heart we belong together. But it's not enough for just me to feel it; I need you to feel it with your whole heart and soul. If you can't then you are free to be with whomever you choose."

Genevieve drew in a sharp breath. Her hand trembled above his chest, and everything in him wanted to comfort her, but he held firm to his word. "You'd really let me be with another man?"

"If that's what it takes for you see you belong with me." He didn't give her a chance to speak again, taking to flight before his resolve crumbled and he lost the last vestiges of his honor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"He did what?" Julian asked for the third time, golden brows knitting together in anger.

"He made a blood oath to let her decide on her own if she wants to be with him," Desari said, resting a hand on her lifemate's arm to calm him. She cast a sympathetic look in Genevieve's direction.

"Rafe won't keep his word." Genevieve glanced down at her hands, stained with Rafe's blood, and felt hot tears welling in her eyes. "He breaks his promises all the time."

"He won't break a blood oath." Shaking his head, Julian set to pacing in long agitated strides. "What was he thinking?" He turned to glare at Genevieve. "You must've misunderstood him. No Carpathian male would ask his lifemate to speak the words to bind them together."

"I think it's rather sweet," Desari said, taking a seat beside Genevieve. She poured Genevieve a glass of fragrant herbal tea, and handed it to her. "And what's wrong with her having a choice in the matter?"

"The problem is that he's putting her life in danger." Julian paused in his stride, and splayed a hand in Genevieve's direction. "Not to mention the hell it will cause them both to be apart."

Desari's eyes widened slightly. "He is right, Genevieve. It's excruciatingly painful to be apart from your lifemate. Luckily we can touch each other's minds when we aren't together."

"I've shut Rafe out of my mind," Genevieve said, and shrunk back into the thick cushions of her seat as they both gasped. Although she felt a strange hollow feeling invading her body, she didn't attribute it to Rafe. He'd been gone less than an hour, and she'd been away from him a lot longer than that without feeling anything other than a twinge of loss. Still she couldn't help but feel a little nervous with all their talk of lifemates not being able to be apart from each other without it being physically painful.

Cursing under his breath, Julian clenched and unclenched his fists. "I'll speak to him. He obviously wasn't thinking clearly." He went silent for a few moments, and then muttered another curse under his breath. "Your lifemate is being stubborn. He shut me out, and he won't listen to Aiden either."

"Did you really think he'd listen to you?" Genevieve couldn't help but laugh. The Rafe she knew would never listen to anyone once he'd made his mind up about something. She took a sip of her tea to calm her nerves, and noticed how badly the cup shook in her hand. Biting down on her lower lip, she resisted the urge to reach out to him, to touch his mind to make certain he was safe. "I hate to imposition you, but I promised him I'd stay here with the both of you as long as I could still see Ben." She glanced around at the beautifully furnished mansion. The rich leather furniture was purely masculine, as were most of the hand-carved tables and shelves, but Genevieve noted a feminine touch in the sheer lacy curtains and delicate antique knickknacks. "The problem is I don't know where we are or how to find my way back to the cabin."

"Huh," Julian shook his head, "Your lifemate is allowing you to spend time with another man, and that's the only problem you can find with this whole screwed up situation?"

"He's trying to earn her trust and prove he trusts her in return," Desari said, lightly patting Genevieve on the arm. "Don't let him upset you, Gen. Carpathian men are notoriously jealous of any other male where their lifemate's are concerned."

"Maybe he doesn't care if I'm with Ben." The words slipped out before Genevieve could stop them. Her chin quivered at the thought that Rafe didn't care if she was with someone else. _He said my nights belonged to him, but then he left me. _She forced a smile to her lips and took another long sip of the delicious herbal tea. "If you could give me directions to Ben's cabin, I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"I'll make certain Julian leaves you directions," Desari said, glaring at her lifemate, "but you must be careful traveling during the day. Our enemies have others working for them, and we would not be able to help you if they attacked during daylight hours."

"I'll be careful," Genevieve promised, suddenly dreading the idea of being unable to contact Rafe during the day.

"If anything should happen to you, it'll push Rafe over the edge," Julian said, eying her for a long moment before he finally added, "I fear you will destroy him, but I can do no other than respect his wises."

After Julian gave her directions to Ben's cabin, and gave her use of their vehicle, Desari showed her to the guest bedroom. Even though she was exhausted, sleep eluded her. In the quiet of her room, dark fears manifested in her mind. She imagined Rafe broken and bleeding, crying out to her, but she couldn't reach him. She could feel him dying, his lifeblood pouring from his body. Choking on a sob, she tried to push the image out of her mind, but couldn't shake the feeling that he died.

_Riordyn, I need you, _she called out to Rafe's brother. Wringing her hands together, she paced the expanse of the guestroom. She couldn't let Rafe know she was unable to be apart from him for a few short hours without falling apart and imagining the worst. But she needed to know he was okay. _Answer me, Riordyn._

_What is it, little one? _Riordyn's calm reassuring voice filled her mind. He sounded so much like Rafe she had to remind herself he wasn't.

_I'm worried about Rafe. I feel as if he is in danger. I need you to check on him for me._

_I am certain your lifemate is fine. _He chuckled softly in her mind. _But if you are truly worried about him then why didn't you contact him yourself?_

_I can't do that. He won't answer me until I speak the words he wants to hear._

There was a long pause and then he finally responded. _I cannot contact him, csitri. _Genevieve swallowed hard suddenly hearing the pain in his voice. She'd noticed it before when he came to her in her dreams, but now it seemed more pronounced. _If I could, I would find him for you, but that is all but impossible at the moment. _

_Are you all right, Riordyn? _

_I am fine, little one, _he replied, and even though he tried to hide it, she detected the slight hitch in his speech.

_Don't lie to me. _In long strides, she left the bedroom and headed down the winding staircase. _Where are you? I'm coming to get you._

_I'm afraid I cannot let you do that. _

_You don't have a choice in the matter. _Genevieve paused at the end of the staircase and peered around, searching for any sign of Julian or Desari. When she was certain they weren't around, she darted to the front door and hurried outside. She took a moment to allow her eyesight to adjust to the darkness, and then headed for the wooded area at the back of the house. _Tell me where you are._

_You must go back, Genevieve. I will not allow them to use me to get to my brother. _She pushed her way further into his mind to see where he was through his eyes. All around him she saw dark wet rocks in what looked to be a cavern. _Get out of my head, _he warned, but was too weak to push her out. She glanced from the left to the right, and sucked in a sharp breath. His arms were stretched wide with thick stakes pounded through his wrists into the wall of the cavern. His legs were tied together at the ankles and left to dangle high above the dirt floor. His arm muscles strained with effort of holding up his weight. Another stake pierced through his heart, blood leaking from beneath it.

_Who did this to you?_

_It doesn't matter. I am not your concern, little one. _

_Yes, you are. You never left me, Riordyn, and I won't leave you either. _

Determinedly, she raced through the forest, dodging around fallen trees and thick roots. Drawing on his memories of being dragged half conscious to the underground cavern, she shifted directions and darted toward the darkened outline of the mountains. An unnatural black cloud rushed toward her moving against the wind. As it drew closer, she heard the flapping of wings. _Bats! _Heart hammering in her chest, she skidded to a halt, and dropped to the ground as they dove at her.

_They are coming for you, Genevieve, _Riordyn warned, his voice rising to an almost painful level inside her head. _I_ _am holding them off, but I can't do it much longer. Build a heavy fog to shield yourself, and then you need to get inside their minds and take control of them. Understand?_

_I-I can't. You know I'm afraid of the fog. _

_I have spent almost your entire life protecting you, little one. I won't leave you now, but you need to do what I say before my strength runs out._

Genevieve took a shaky breath and concentrated on the air around her, forcing it to move faster and faster, growing colder by the moment until the molecules turned into a thick all encompassing fog. Terrified, she opened her mouth to cry out to Rafe, but snapped it shut when she heard the bats screeching while they flew back and forth overhead._ Tell me you're still with me, _she uttered, huddling close to the ground with her arms wrapped around her legs.

_I promised I'd stay with you. Now turn the bats against their master, little one._

Closing her eyes, she focused all her thoughts on the winged creatures. Genevieve whipped through their minds searching for a way to turn them against the dark creature controlling them. _There are too many of them, Riordyn. _

_Keep your eyes on them, and I will help you. _

_No, you don't have the strength! I can do it myself. _Instead of trying to control them,_ s_he refocused all her energy on driving half the bats to attack the other half. Hidden beneath the heavy veil of fog, she listened as they screeched and collided into each other. Pressing her palms into her ears to block out the noise, she lurched to her feet and took off running as numerous bats fell out of the sky and splattered to the ground. _I did it, Riordyn! _

_Rafe would be so proud of you. _

Genevieve heard the pride in his voice, and couldn't help smiling. _I doubt Rafe would be proud of me. _

_I've been in his mind without his knowledge, and tr-trust me when I say he thinks you're amazing._ The stammer in his voice was more pronounced, and she could feel what little strength he had left draining from him. She picked up her speed, running headlong through overgrown weeds and vines. _You need to go back. Even if y-you reached me, it's almost dawn. I won't survive the sunlight._

_Then I'll give you my blood, and we'll wait until dark to move you._

_And if I say no?_

_Obviously you know nothing about women, _she informed him with a grin. _I think that's the problem with you and your brother. You've been raised to think a woman is not capable of protecting the people she cares about. _

_A woman is meant to be cherished and kept from harm, _Riordyn countered, and Genevieve could imagine the stern look on his face.

_Well, when you find your women, you can wrap her in bubble wrap and keep her locked away so she doesn't break. _Genevieve slowed down as she drew close to the mountain, and concentrated on building a strong protective shield around herself.

Twigs snapped somewhere nearby, and she heard creatures scurrying through the thick underbrush. Instinctively she knew they were searching for her, but cloaked within her shield she felt safe enough to move forward. Still unwilling to take any chances, she stretched out her senses, searching for allies of her own. Not all that far away, a pack of wolves were hunting for food, and gently easing her way into the Alpha's mind, she guided the pack toward her. _I am in need of your help, _she coaxed, keeping her sights locked on the forest floor. A multitude of red eyes stared back at her. Although she didn't think they could see her, she still took a backward step, hiding beneath the cover of the trees. She wove her way deeper into the wolf's mind, urging the pack to hurry.

_Wouldn't it be easier to call your lifemate? _Riordyn asked, sounding slightly amused. _Or do you find wild animals easier to tame?_

_I'm managing just fine on my own. _She heard the low growl of the wolves, and breathed a sigh of relief as they darted into view, and immediately attacked the smaller creatures. She shuddered at the sight of a large black wolf scooping up a fat rat and tearing through it with its sharp canines.

With the creatures distracted, Genevieve called on Rirodyn's memories of the entrance to the cavern. She followed the base of the mountain, careful to leave no trace of her presence behind.

_They are coming, little one. _Worry and fear for her edged his tone. _If you do not call for Rafe, you will leave me no choice but to do it for you._

_It's almost dawn, _she reminded him, and glanced over her shoulder to see the sky lightening in the east. _If you call him, you'll be putting his life in danger. _

_Maybe but if I don't, and you end up dying it'll kill him. _

The stench of death slowly seeped into the forest. Wind shivered through the trees, announcing the arrival of the vampires. Genevieve crouched low, and ducked inside a narrow opening carved into the mountain. Taking a calming breath, she gave a sharp command for the wolves to flee for safety. Trembling, she pushed herself back against the cold stone wall of the crevice, and reinforced her safeguard.

_They sense your presence, Genevieve. Stay where you are, and do not let down your guard._

Biting down hard on her lower lip, Genevieve swallowed the scream lodged in her throat as she got her first good look at the skeletal vampires. Skin pulled taut over their bones, their sharp needlelike teeth were blackened with blood. Bile rose in her throat at the sight of their blood smeared faces and long clawing nails. Resisting the urge to gag, she clamped her hand down over her mouth.

They trailed back and forth in front of her hiding spot, growing more and more agitated when they couldn't find her. She sensed that Riordyn was also using what strength he had left to shield her from their view.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," The tallest vampire called out to her, talking to her as if she was a child and they were playing some sort of game. His mouth stretched into a wicked smile. His skin pulled tight across his cheeks threatening to tear wide open. Tilting his head, he listened for any sound that might give away her hiding place. "Did you feel your lifemate die, little one?" he called out to her again. "Did you feel it when I tore through his throat?"

Recalling her visions of Rafe's crying out to her as he died, Genevieve's heart constricted. Tears quickly welled in her eyes, spilling over to trail down her cheeks. _I saw him die, Riordyn._

_He's lying, Genevieve. Don't listen to him. Call to Rafe and he will come to you._

"He didn't even put up a fight," the vampire chuckled, and several others joined in, their hideous laughter ringing in her ears. "He said he'd rather be dead than have to live with you. You know I speak the truth. You can feel it in that rapidly beating heart of yours."

Genevieve stretched out her senses, trying to touch Rafe's mind to know he was safe, and was met with vast empty silence. _He's dead, Riordyn, _she sobbed, unable to feel Rafe's life force no matter how hard she tried to reach out to him. Never again would she feel his arms around her or his lips on hers. _He chose death over me._

_He's playing on your fears, _Riordyn tried to reassure her in a calm soothing tone. _He wants you to feel as if you have nothing left to live for. _

"He shuddered at your touch. It sickened him to be with you." The tall vampire pivoted on his heel, scanning the area before his eyes trailed over the narrow opening. "He didn't care that in dying he condemned you to the same fate. Can you feel the unbearable emptiness filling you, Genevieve?"

A hollow growing ache seeped into her heart and spread outward. Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she tried once again to reach out to Rafe. _He's gone, Riordyn. Don't you feel it? He's not lying. Rafe is dead. _

Genevieve pushed forward to the edge of the shelter, and felt the strain of the safeguard Riordyn had set in place to shield her. _Do not move from your spot, _Riordyn commanded. _They cannot find you and are trying to draw you out into the open. _

"You alone are responsible for his death, Genevieve," the vampire taunted in a hauntingly melodic tone, his gaze sweeping over the shrubs at the edge of the mountain. "You drove him to madness then destroyed him completely."

Digging her nails into her palms, she choked on another sob. Everything he said was true. She'd seen the revulsion in Rafe's eyes almost every time he'd looked at her, and felt his shudder at her touch. _Let me go, _she ordered Riordyn, trying to unravel the silvery web of his safeguard._ Please let me go. I-I cannot live without Rafe._

_If I let you go then I will lose you both. They will kill you, and my brother will chose to follow you to the next life. _

_Can't you see you've already lost him?_ Darkness swiftly crawled over her, seeping into her soul. Her mind raced, recalling all the moments she spent with Rafe. Those last two kisses that held such promise, burned through her.

"Very well." The vampire sighed as he raised a hand and waved for another vampire to come forward. The vampire moved out from behind a covering of trees, and pushed Ben forward, knocking him to the ground. Eyes glazed, Ben looked up adoringly at the head vampire. "If your lifemate's death means so little to you, how will you feel when you watch your lover die?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Why weren't you watching her?" Rafe demanded, glaring at Julian. "I left her in your care – I entrusted her safety into your hands."

"We believed her to be sleeping." Julian followed a step behind Rafe as they entered Ben's cabin unannounced.

With growing unease, they strode through the darkened house. Neither man detected a single heartbeat throughout the entire two-story cabin. Although they couldn't detect even the slightest scent of blood, the stench of vampire wafted through the air. Crawling insects crunched under their feet as they moved from room to room.

"She didn't come here," Rafe said as he stared at the tangled blankets on Ben's bed. Momentarily relief flooded through him, but quickly washed away. If anything happened to Ben, Genevieve would never forgive him. Worse still, if she did end up choosing Rafe, he'd never know for certain if she did it only because Ben was dead. "We have to find Ben. Bernard will use him to lure Genevieve to him."

"We don't have much time before the sun rises," Julian reminded him as contacted Aiden and Gregori through their shared mental pathway.

"Then we will find them before the sun rises." Rafe refused to consider the possibility that they wouldn't find Genevieve in time to save her. "Which would be a helluva lot easier if my lifemate trusted me enough to allow me into her mind," he growled, raking a hand through his hair in growing frustration. "Why must she always be so difficult? I told her it wasn't safe – I warned her of the danger. And yet the moment I let her out of my sight, she takes off on her own."

"We will find her, cousin." Julian rested a hand on his shoulder.

Once outside the cabin Rafe transformed into a hawk and took to flight. Julian morphed into a wolf and raced through the forest searching for Ben's scent. _I've caught his scent, Rafe. They are heading toward the mountains. Aiden and Gregori will meet us there._

_Have you picked up Genevieve's scent?_

_No, _Julian said after a lengthy pause. _More than likely she covered her scent to keep others from following her. _

_By others you mean me. _It wasn't a question. Rafe knew how she felt about him. She'd do anything within her power to keep him from finding her. _Am I only fooling myself into believing she will change her mind about me?_

_You did not see her after you left, Rafe. She may not want to admit it to herself, but the bond between the two of you is strong. Give her time and she will admit her true feelings to you._

_Thank you, Julian. _

Rafe glided through the air searching for any sign of Genevieve or Ben. With the keen eyesight of the hawk, he spied Julian running through the forest below. A massive black wolf soon joined him, and together they quickly devoured the miles separating them from the mountain. In the form of an owl, Aiden joined Rafe in the air.

_It is nearly dawn, _Aiden said, and as soon as the words left his mouth a thick dark blanket of clouds filled the sky. _We don't have much time, Rafe. We'll have to strike fast, and keep them from retreating. _

_There are at least five vampires. _Rafe was about to say something more when he felt a strong jolt and nearly tumbled out of the sky. Righting himself, he glided low over the canopy of trees as he tried to determine if a vampire had attacked him.

_Rafe, _Riordyn called out to him just as he felt another weaker jolt reverberate through his body. _Hear me, Rafe. Genevieve is trapped and I cannot get to her. _

_Where are you, Riordyn? _As if sharing his brother's intense pain, shockwaves rippled through Rafe's body. He struggled to stay in the air without shifting from bird to human. _What have they done to you?_

_Do not worry about me. Take care of your lifemate. _

_Has she spoken to you? _His stomach coiled into thick knots as he waited for his brother to answer.

_You have no reason to be jealous, Rafe. She will always choose you over anyone else. You need to believe that._

_That's rather hard to believe when she prefers everyone else's company to mine. _As he spoke, he honed in on his brother's location, and relayed the information to Julian, Aiden and Gregori. Spying the group of vampire below, he flapped his wings hard, picking up speed. Kneeling on the ground before the tallest of the vampires, Ben remained frozen in his spot as Bernard lifted a clawed hand to strike him down.

"If your lifemate's death means so little to you, how will you feel when you watch your lover die?" Bernard's cruel taunt reached his ears, and it felt as if the vampire drove a knife right through his heart.

Although he couldn't see Genevieve amongst the deadly predators, he felt her fear as if it was his own. To draw her out into the open, they were going to kill the man she loved in front of her eyes. No matter how much it crushed Rafe to know she'd made her choice, he couldn't allow Ben to die.

Just as Bernard slashed his arm through the air, Rafe swooped down between them and transformed. Bernard's claws raked through his flesh, digging deep into his throat and chest. Blood spurted from the jagged gashes, inciting the other vampires to attack. _Aiden, get Ben out of here! _he ordered as Bernard attacked him again. Another vampire leapt onto his back, ripping through his flesh with his razor-sharp fangs. Bernard suddenly broke off his attack, leaving the smaller vampire to kill Rafe. Through blurring vision, Rafe saw Genevieve leaving the safety of her hiding place. Bernard took slow calculated steps toward her, and instead of backing away, she held her ground as if in a trance.

With a low guttural cry, Rafe dropped to his knees. Reaching over his back, he gripped hold of the vampire's string hair, and yanked hard as he dropped flat to the ground and rolled sideways, dislodging the smaller vampire. Rage driving him, he plunged his fist deep into the vampire's chest, tearing through muscle to get to its heart. Pinned to the ground, the vampire hissed and clawed at him, sharp nails raking into his arms and face. With his strength dwindling, he tore the withered heart from the vampire's body, and called down a bolt of lightning to burn it to ash. The fire spread quickly, igniting the screeching vampire as it crawled toward its heart.

Blood quickly soaked through the front and back of Rafe's shirt. With every beat of his heart, more dark rich blood leaked from his wounds. _Where are you Julian?_ He called out to his cousin as another vampire lunged at him, knocking him to the ground. The back of his head connected with a large jagged rock. White sparks flashed in front of Rafe's eyes, darkness creeping in around the edges.

_We came upon four more vampires in the woods. If you are in need of help, I will leave Gregori and come to aid you._

_No, finish them off. I will kill as many as I can before I die. Take care of G-Genevieve for m-me . . . . _

He closed off his mind to Julian as two vampires' gripped hold of his arms and dragged him to his feet. Feeling blood trickled down the nape of his neck, Rafe shuddered. Another vampire with a long jagged scar slashed across his face came forward.

"Do you remember me, Rafe?" he asked, trailing his nails over Rafe's heart. "You gave me this scar." His bony fingers traced over the mark stretched taut over his nose and blackened lips. "How fitting it is that I should be the one to take your heart."

"Gerard," he uttered, licking at the blood dripping from his lips. They'd once fought side by side together against vampires. Once Gerard turned vampire, Rafe hunted him, and if it weren't for a human who happened to stumble upon their fight, he would've killed him. "You were once a great warrior until you dishonored yourself."

"It must be killing you to know your lifemate chose another man over you." His sharp nails raked a little deeper into Rafe's flesh. Gritting his teeth, Rafe hissed through the pain as Gerard tore through his pectoral muscle.

"As I watched my sister die," Bernard said, drawing Rafe's gaze to him, "your lifemate will watch you die."

Rafe's eyes traveled to Genevieve, and his breath caught in his throat. Bernard's hand was wound tightly into her hair, forcing her to watch as Gerard yanked his arm back then thrust his fist forward into Rafe's chest. Rafe bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out as a scream burst from her mouth. Tears glistened in her beautiful green eyes, and spilled down her cheeks.

_Close your eyes, csitri. I will not have you cry for me. _A fleeting smile crossed his features as she did as he asked. _Thank you for allowing me into the shelter of your mind for a few brief moments._

_Don't you let them kill you, Rafe, _she ordered, her voice strong even though her body quivered with fear.

_Julian and Gregori will save you. _Taking one last look at her, he lowered his head. _You will live, my love, and find happiness with Ben. _

As Gerard fingers gripped around his heart, squeezing tight, he closed his mind off to her. Legs wobbling, Rafe drooped in the arms of the two other vampires. Gerard yanked hard, ripping his heart away from the fibrous connective tissue. Unable to control himself, Rafe screamed, his body arching forward as stark ravenous pain exploded within his chest.

Breathing hard through his nostrils, Rafe steeled himself as Gerard's fingers dug more firmly into his heart. "Beg for your life, Rafe," Gerard gloated, "beg to feel you lifemate's lips against yours one last time."

"I-I have n-no lifemate – I have n-no fear of death . . . ." his voice trailed off as the taste of his own blood filled his mouth.

"Do you hear him, Genevieve?" Bernard said, yanking her closer to murmur in her ear. "In the end he did choose death over you."

"No," she cried, "he's choosing what he feels will make me happy over his own life."

The two vampires gripping his arms, tightened their hold, and Rafe braced himself for the moment Gerard ripped his heart out. "Do it!" he gritted out, blood seeping out between his teeth. "And waste no time destroying my heart, for if I survive, I swear on my soul your deaths will not be swift. I will slice you apart piece by piece then scatter those pieces across the earth, keeping your heart so you will always know pain but never death."

"You think to –" the words died abruptly on Gerard's lips, replaced by a scream of rage. From behind him, Julian appeared, and slammed his powerful fist through the flesh and bones of his back. Yanking hard, he ripped out the vampire's withered heart. Tossing the blackened heart away from Gerard, he directed a lightning bolt at the still beating organ.

Surprised by the sudden attack, the two vampires released their hold on Rafe, and turned to do battle with Gregori. Without their strength to hold him upright, Rafe's knees buckled. Legs giving out on him, he crumpled to the ground, landing face first in the thick overgrown grass.

"Rafe!" Genevieve cried out, and through blurring vision he saw her fighting to free herself from Bernard.

_Save her, Julian, _he called out to his cousin as he slowly crawled toward Bernard. Every movement pushed more blood through the gaping wound in his chest, but he refused to acknowledge the possibility that he wouldn't reach her.

With the odds no longer in his favor, Bernard yanked Genevieve back hard against him, and bared his blackened fangs. "You will watch her die before you succumb to death, Rafe," he uttered, smiling triumphantly as he lowered his head to tear through her throat.

Using the last of his strength, Rafe gathered the massive power residing within the storm clouds, and directed it at Bernard. Lightning forked through the sky, heading straight toward the vampire as Julian lunged forward, shifted into a wolf, and plowed into Genevieve, knocking her out of the way as the bolt struck Bernard. Another stronger bolt followed, piercing his heart. With a horrific scream, the vampire flew backward in the air. His body burst into flames, quickly turning to ash.

Certain Genevieve was no longer in danger Rafe gave up the struggle to reach her. Eyelids drooping closed he collapsed on the ground, his lifeblood flowing freely into the earth. _Save my brother, Julian. Honor my last request – help him find his lifemate . . . and tell Genevieve that in this life she may be Ben's, but in the next life I will never let her go. . . ._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Rafe!" Genevieve scrambled to her feet, rushed to Rafe and dropped down beside him. Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked as she frantically searched for any sign that he was still alive. _You're not allowed to leave me. Do you understand? I will not let you die! _

Cradling his head in her lap, she found a sharp rock on the ground, and cut deep into her wrist. Trembling uncontrollably she held her bloody wrist to his mouth. _Drink my blood. _She waited, breath lodged in her throat as she watched and prayed for him to move, to no avail. _Damn it! I said drink my blood! _

Her blood spilled over the sides of his mouth, and trickled down his cheeks to seep into his hair. "No!" she cried, shaking her head. "NO! I won't let you go."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and jumped. "We cannot hold off the dawn any longer, little one," Julian said in a low calming tone. "Gregori has found the entrance to the cavern. He is working to clear out all traces of vampire in order that we can go to ground."

"What about Rafe?" she implored, brushing his hair away from his closed eyes. "You can't just leave him here."

"We will pack his wounds then give him our blood." He crouched beside Rafe, and lifted him into his arms. "I need to put him in the ground, Genevieve. When nightfall comes, Gregori and I will work to heal his injuries."

"He's not dead?"

"He is close to death," he replied, unable to look her in the eye. "I fear your will is the only thing keeping him tethered to this world, little one. If you should leave him now, he will slip away."

"Why would I leave him?" she asked, getting to her feet to follow him to the cavern entrance.

"Fear will drive you to leave him," Julian answered without any condemnation in his tone. "He will be buried deep beneath the soil, and you will have no way to reach him. Your mind will trick you into believing he is dead." He paused just inside the darkened cavern and turned to look at her. "If you'll allow me, I'll put you into a deep sleep where your grief will not drive you to madness."

"No," she shook her head emphatically, "I need to be awake in case he needs me."

A sad frown pulled at Julian's lips. "You do not understand, little one. He cannot reach out to you. When he gave up the struggle, his soul was pulled into the underworld. Gregori and I must fight to get it back. If we cannot, he will be lost."

"I'm going to help you save him," she said in a tone meant to brook no argument. "It is my right as his lifemate."

"You are not Carpathian," Julian gently reminded her as he once again started walking through the winding tunnel. "The ritual is not an easy one. We must fight the demon holding his soul. You would be in danger of losing your own soul, and I cannot allow that to happen. Rafe would never forgive me if something happened to you."

With every fiber of her being she balked at the idea of putting the care of Rafe's life in someone else's hands, but there was no use in arguing with him. He was doing what he believed Rafe would want him to do, and she couldn't fault him for it. But that didn't mean she had to go along with what he said. _I will find you, Rafe. _

By the time they reached Gregori, he had released Riordyn from the stakes impaling him to the rocky wall, and cleared away all signs that vampires had ever inhabited the cavern. Head lowered, Riordyn slumped on the ground with his back resting against the wall. Gregori had packed his wounds with rich soil mixed with his saliva, but blood still seeped through the packing.

"He refuses to drink my blood," Gregori said to Julian, pointing toward Riordyn. "He says he will not take from his brother what he needs to survive."

"He will take what I offer," Julian said, gently placing Rafe in Gregori's arms. As the healer began to pack Rafe's wounds with rich soil mixed with his own saliva, Julian knelt in front of Riordyn. "If it is your wish to save your brother's life then you will need to take what I offer freely." With his thumbnail, he sliced into his wrist and held it out to Riordyn. "Rafe believes your lifemate is out there searching for you, and he would not want for you to give up now. Drink, cousin," he murmured, his voice holding a strong command. "It is what Rafe would want you to do."

_Do what he says, _Genevieve pleaded, glancing back and forth between Rafe's lifeless body and Riordyn crumpled on the floor. _You're the only one I trust to help me save Rafe. _

_I felt his soul being ripped from his body, little one. _Swallowing hard, Riordyn glanced up at Genevieve through heavily lidded eyes. _They will need all their strength to fight the demon holding his soul. So do not ask me to take my brother's only chance for survival away from him. I will not do it even for you._

_Then drink my blood. _ She knelt in front of him, and offered up her bloody wrist.

_Rafe will not like me taking –_

_Rafe will understand. Now drink. _

Riordyn hesitated a few moments longer before he sunk his teeth into her wrist. She winced, feeling the initial sting of his fangs digging deep into her flesh, but after a few seconds the pain faded away. _I almost feel sorry for Rafe. He will never win an argument with you. _

Tears blurring her vision, she looked over her shoulder at Rafe. Gregori worked to get his blood down Rafe's throat while Julian created a bed for her. When he was finished, he lit a multitude of candles and set bowls of healing herbs around the cavern. The soothing scent of the herbs filled the cavern, but it did little to take away the dark hollowness invading her mind and body.

_He's dead, Riordyn, _Genevieve cried, pulling her arm away from him the moment he sealed the wound with a swirl of his tongue. _You all act as if he's alive – giving him blood, healing his wounds, but he's not breathing. His heart's stopped beating. _She touched her fingers to her heart. _And I can no longer feel his presence in my heart. And yet even you lie to me . . . why won't you tell me the truth?_

_Trust me when I say he is still alive. _Riordyn caught hold of her hand, and pressed it against his heart. _If he were truly dead I would not be able to lie to you. Long ago I lost all feeling of emotion. Still my grief would be too great to pull off such a feat. _

"You need to go to ground, Riordyn," Julian said, breaking in on their private conversation. With a wave of his hand, the earth separated into four deep graves.

"He is right, Genevieve." Dragging himself to his feet, he held out a hand to help her up. "You must sleep as well." Using the melodic tone of his voice, he held her under his trance as he guided to the bed. "You will sleep without dreams – without pain. And when you wake, together we will save your lifemate."

Her body grew heavy and listless as she listened to him speak. Her legs wobbled, threatening to give out on her. Riordyn scooped her up in his arms, and gently placed her in bed. "Sleep well, little one."

She caught hold of his hand as he turned to leave, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You may believe you have lost all emotion, Riordyn, but I don't believe that to be true. I think somehow through the strong blood connection we share, you've regained what time erased."

With a wan smile, he leaned closer to her and whispered, "You were not supposed to figure that out." He winked conspiratorially. "Best to keep it to yourself or the others will want to know why your blood restored my emotions."

Her eyes widened considerably. "You knew all along that you felt emotions, and you still planned to end your life?"

"Emotions are a tricky thing, love. When you don't have them you want them more than anything, and yet having them is a hell in its own right. It's made my life all the more unbearable to know I may never find my lifemate no matter how long I live."

Genevieve tilted her head to the side, saw only one grave left uncovered then looked back to Riordyn. "When we were in the research facility, I use to dream that you were talking to me. Even in my sleep I felt your pain when you spoke of a woman with long honey blond hair and golden brown eyes – you said madness had taken hold of her, and you needed to find her before she ended her life."

"There is no woman," he shook his head, "I may have my emotions, but I still see the world in shades of gray. So whatever I might've said to you while I was being tortured were the words of a delusional madman." With a weary sigh, he sent her another strong command to sleep. "Now if you are finished trying to play matchmaker for me, you need your sleep."

Unable to resist the pull of sleep any longer, Genevieve's eyes drifted closed. But before she succumbed to the welcoming darkness, she muttered, "No matter how long it takes, I will not allow you to give up hope. We will find her . . . ."

Genevieve fought her way out of the deep sleep she'd fallen under. Her body felt heavy and useless, and it was a struggle to keep her eyes open. Slowly she dragged herself into a sitting position, and took a look around the cavern. As her gaze landed on the glistening pool of water in the far corner of the cavern, she scratched her head in confusion. Somehow they managed to move her to Riordyn's lair without waking her.

It took her several moments to realize she was alone, and then another moment for panic to set in. Her heart thundered in her chest, and in her fear she reached out to Rafe. Deafening silence met her ears. _He's gone. _Touching her fingers to her lips, she recalled their last kiss again. Her heart constricted painfully, darkness spreading through her body like wildfire. _Riordyn lied to me. He's dead – I saw him die. _

She sprang to her feet, determined to leave the cavern, but her gaze was pulled to a narrow passageway leading further into the mountain. Torches lit the earthen path, an invitation for her to follow wherever it might lead. The fragrant aroma of herbs filled the pathway, growing stronger the longer she followed the trail. Her fingers trailed along the rough damp walls cut into the mountain, and she briefly wondered who had carved the tunnel. As she neared the end of the path, she heard the strong rush of water cascading downward from somewhere inside the mountain.

Slowing in her steps at the entrance of the larger cavern, she peered inside, and her breath caught in her throat. A beautiful waterfall spilled over large rocks, filling a deep pool below. The walls glittered with massive crystals and gems. Her eyes strayed from the waterfall, and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone. Every Carpathian she had ever met along with several she hadn't circled around Rafe's body. He lay on a bed of herbs, his body still and lifeless. The rich melodic sound of chanting filled the air – a death song for the man she found she couldn't live without. Tears burned in her eyes, and it took all the strength and willpower she possessed not to run to him, and throw herself across his dead body.

Riordyn sat on one side of the bed, holding Rafe's hand, and Gregori took up the space on the other side. Sensing her presence, Riordyn glanced up, and nudged his head for her to come forward.

_I thought I commanded you to sleep? _

_Apparently you thought I was Sleeping Beauty caught under your spell until my prince came along to wake me with a kiss._

_That had been my intention, _he admitted without guilt or remorse. _I will not feel bad for wanting to spare you this pain, little one. Tell me it wouldn't have been better if you had woken in his arms, and I might be able to muster up some guilt. _

_It wasn't your choice to make, _she reminded him even though he spoke the truth. _Now tell me what I have to do. _

_There is not much you can do, and for that I am sorry. Gregori and I will leave our bodies and attempt to find his soul._

_So I'm expected to do nothing? _she asked as she crossed the room and slipped through the circle of chanters. _I'm going to help you. He's my lifemate – if his soul is lost then I choose to be wherever he is. _

_Then it is a good thing you do not know how to leave your body and travel to the underworld. _

She felt him close himself off from her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't reach him. Feeling utterly useless and not caring what anyone thought of her, she crawled in bed beside Rafe, and wrapped her arm around him. Gregori grunted his disapproval but made no attempt to remove her from Rafe's side.

Even if Riordyn said she didn't have the ability to leave her body to find Rafe, she still closed her eyes and reached out to him. She wouldn't allow anyone to determine what she could and couldn't do. Listening to the low sweet sound of the chanters, she let her mine drift. Her breathing and heartbeat slowed as a soothing calmness washed over her.

In her mind she conjured a great tree with branches reaching the heavens. Longingly she stared upward, wanting to reach the uppermost branches, but instinctively she knew she wouldn't find Rafe there. Instead she chose to climb downward from her lofty perch. At first the branches were strong and thick, bearing leaves and fruit, but as she progressed they became gnarled and weak. Thinner branches snapped beneath her feet as she stepped lightly on them. Moisture beaded on her brow as the air grew uncomfortably hot and steamy. Sweat trickled down her back, and her palms grew slick making it difficult to grabbed hold of a limb without her hands slipping off.

Once again she looked up, and swallowed hard, fearing she would never be able to climb back up to where she started. _I feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole. _She laughed nervously to herself, and cringed as it echoed over and over again in the darkness. _Rafe, you better be at the bottom of this tree because I'm going to need your help to get out of here. _

Blistered bubbled on her hands, and burned as they split open. At a crook in tree, she paused and blew cool air on the painful sores covering her hands. Although a part of her believed she was only dreaming, the pain in her hands felt real, and it encouraged her to keep going. She slid down the base of the tree, the rough bark slicing through her jeans and t-shirt. Once she was on the ground, she tore off two strips of her shirt and wound then around her hands.

Unlike the Technicolor world above, her dream world was cast in shades of gray. Even the great pits of fire she saw in the distance burned in bleak black and white. Steam rose up from out of nowhere creating a dense fog. As if it sensed her fear, the thick all encompassing fog closed in around her and within the blink of an eye the great tree disappeared from view.

"Rafe," she called out to him. Pivoting on her heel, she listened for him. "Rafe, if you're down here, I need you to answer me!" This time when she yelled out to him, she couldn't keep the panic out of her voice. Within the shadowy depths of the fog, she imagined she saw horrible creatures moving toward her. _This is just a dream. They aren't real, _she reminded herself over and over again, but it didn't do any good.

Taking a backward step, she bumped into something solid and massive. Gut instinct warned her to run for her life, instead she slowly turned around. A great blackened beast with spiraling horns on either side of its wide forehead towered over her by several feet. His massive muscular arms were folded across his chest. From the twist of a wicked smile on his lips, she knew he was amused by her presence in his world.

"They would think to send a woman to save one of their own?" He laughed. His eyes lit with crimson fire, made all the more stark by the lack of any other color in his world. "They must not think much of this man if they send a woman to battle for his soul." With a wave of his hand, the fog separated enough for Genevieve to see Rafe locked in a cage comprised of jagged bones. Fully unclothed, he stared at her as if he couldn't believe she was real. "Do you think you can beat me, woman?"

Eyes riveted on Rafe's lean muscular body, it took Genevieve several moments before she realized the beast was still talking to her. She opened her mouth to answer him, but snapped it shut as Rafe called out to her.

"Do not accept his challenge, Genevieve," he ordered in a tone meant to brook no argument. "I'm begging you not end your life in this place – go back to Ben and be happy."

"If I wanted to be with Ben I wouldn't be here now," she gritted out before she returned her attention to the looming beast. "I accept your challenge."

"Foolish woman," the beast chuckled, and with another wave of his hand she was thrown backward into the air.

Genevieve slammed into some unseen object, and slid to the ground. Her breath left her in a heated rush. Trembling, she pushed herself to her feet only to be knocked down again. Something sharp gouged into her back, and she winced, feeling blood seeping through her t-shirt.

"It's not too late, Genevieve," Rafe uttered, pounding his fists against the bony cage in an attempt to break free. "Go home and don't ever come back!"

"Wherever you are is my home," she replied, gathering her strength to stand again. "If you choose this life then you choose it for the both of us."

"Stubborn woman," Rafe growled, yanking hard on the bony bars of the cage. "You would have me watch you die?"

"I watched you die," she shrugged, "I guess turnabout really is fair play."

"I like this woman," The beast interjected, and raising his beefy arm, he lifted her off the ground. Even though he was a good distance away from her, she still felt his clawed fingers digging into her throat. The ground shook beneath his feet as he stalked to her. Deep cracks opened up in the hard packed earth, and boiling steam shot up through them. The stench of sulfur wafting upward from the crevices gagged Genevieve. "Although I am not one to make deals, I will make you this offer. Stay here in my world – amuse me, and I will set him free."

"NO!" Rafe shouted, and with it one of the jagged bones cracked. "She will make no deals with you!"

Considering her options, Genevieve glanced back and forth between the beast and Rafe. There was no way to win against the beast on her own, but if she made Rafe mad enough, he might be able to free himself. _He'll be furious with me, but if it's the only way to save him I have to risk it. _

"How can I be certain you're telling me the truth?" She lifted a brow. "What if I agree and you don't keep your word?" Casting a glance in Rafe's direction, she went on to say, "I've had men make promises to me before, and they haven't kept them. So you'll have to understand why I'd need some sort of guarantee from you."

"Unbelievable!" Rafe snapped, slamming his fists into wall of the cage. Another bone cracked under the force he exerted. "I didn't keep my word because it tore me apart to be away from you!"

"Still you can see where it would make me want some sort of assurance that I'm not being lied to again."

"What sort of assurance would you suggest?" the beast asked, trailing his sharpened nails down her cheek.

"I would ask that you send him home now," she said, choosing her words carefully, "but in all honesty this is a very big place, and I'd have no way of knowing if you kept your word."

"You are _not_ making any deals with a demon!" Rage burned in Rafe's black eyes, and he used that anger to smash through several more bones.

"What choice do I have, Rafe? We both know I cannot beat him, and if it means saving the life of the man I love then I'll do whatever's necessary."

Rafe went completely still, and she feared she said the wrong thing. "You love me?" he murmured, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "That's not possible – I've done nothing to earn your love."

"Decide now," the beast cut in as the invisible hand around her throat tightened, choking off her breath before she could answer him. "If you accept my offer, I'll allow you to return with him to the world of above to say your goodbyes. That way you'll know I've made good on my word – he'll be safe and you'll belong to me – do we have a deal?"

"Say the words, little one," Rafe said, locking eyes with her. "Say them and free me from this prison."

Believing it had won, the beast released her from its grasp, and she dropped to the ground in a heap. "Do as he says, and he'll be free."

Genevieve pushed her hair out of her eyes, smiled and looked deep into her lifemate's eyes. "I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours."

"NO!" The beast screamed, backhanding her across the face. The bones in her cheek shattered under the strength of the blow.

Stark pain exploded beneath her right eye, radiating outward. Stunned, Genevieve momentarily forgot the need welling inside of her to finish the ritual.

_I know you are in pain, love, but you have to finish saying the words, _came Rafe's calming voice inside her head. _It is the only way to free us both. _

With a subtle nod, she lifted her head and looked once more to Rafe. At first she saw two of him, the double image momentarily making her think Riordyn was trapped in the cage with him. Then the two images collided together into one solid form. Swallowing against the blood filling her mouth, she went on to complete the ritual. "Y-your life, happiness and w-welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my life-mate, bound to me for eternity and always in my care."

As she finished saying the words to bind them, the cage surrounding Rafe crumbled to ash. With a roar of rage, he lunged at the beast, slamming fist after fist into its massive body and face. Every punch the beast landed threw Rafe back several feet. He staggered, but never fell down. Genevieve shuddered and winced at the horrible sound of fists connecting with flesh. she couldn't bear to watch him get hurt, but her eyes remained riveted on him.

Her vision blurred, the pain radiating from cheek unbearable. She blinked hard, fighting against the darkness threatening to drag her under. She needed to remain strong and alert in case Rafe needed her. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she spied something large charging at Rafe at an unnaturally high rate of speed. Fully involved with battling the beast, Rafe failed to notice the danger racing toward him.

Dragging herself to her feet, she waited until the creature was almost upon Rafe then darted forward. The monstrous creature slammed into her at full force, throwing her a good distance in the air. The air exploded from her lungs as her ribs cracked and splintered. Unable to draw in a breath, darkness swiftly snatched her into its welcoming embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Genevieve cried out distracting Rafe from the fight, and as he turned his head to find her, the beast slammed a beefy fist into the side of his head. Staggering, he tried to shake off the ringing in his ears. He blinked hard against the bright bursts of light flashing in front of his eyes, and once his vision cleared he searched for Genevieve. Hidden beneath the dense fog, he spied the outline of her body, but couldn't detect a heartbeat.

The four-legged creature that struck her down had rounded back and was charging straight toward him, giving him no time to check out the extent of her injuries. The creature lowered its head, spiked horns aimed directly at his chest. And out of the corner of his eye, he saw the great blackened beast coming at him from the side. His only thought was to protect his lifemate and then he would deal with whoever allowed her to travel to the underworld by herself.

Obviously the hairy creature and the beast weren't working together. Both wanted his blood and didn't want to share. The beast struck first, swinging a fist at Rafe. Ducking to the side, narrowly avoided the blow, he caught hold of the beast's arm and twisted it up behind his back. Abruptly he swung back, using the beast as a shield against the foul smelling creature. The creature rammed into the great beast, its horns driving deep into the beast's belly. Blacken blood spurted, sizzling as it splattered to the ground. The beast's ear-piercing scream shook the earth beneath Rafe's feet, deep fiery fissures splitting the earth.

Quickly sidestepping a huge crevice, Rafe clutched hold of the side of the beast's face and the back of his head, and jerked hard to the side, snapping its neck with a sickening crunch. As the beast slumped to the ground, bringing the creature down with it, he gripped hold of one of beast's spiraling horns and ripped it free from his head. Breathing hard, he raised the horn above his head, and with both hands he drove it downward into the creature's skull.

Not bothering to see if the creature was dead, although he was certain if it wasn't it soon would be, he gathered Genevieve into his arms and took to flight. Knowing he couldn't help Genevieve in the underworld, he followed the Great Tree upward.

_You need to listen to me, little one, _he murmured, praying he'd reach her unconscious mind. _You have to return to your body before I can heal you. Let go of this place and reach for your body. If you don't, we will both be lost. _He moved swiftly through the branches of the tree, and as he reached the middle of the massive tree, he closed his eyes and let go, allowing his soul to return to his body.

Rafe's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of soft melodic chanting. He breathed in the fragrant aroma of healing herbs, and let out a growl of rage. Genevieve lay beside him with her arm wrapped around his chest. The side of her face was swollen, deep purple bruises trailing from her forehead to her chin. Claw marks and more bruising covered her slender throat. For as bad as her face and throat looked, he knew they weren't the worst of her injuries.

He first looked to his brother and then to Gregori, the murderous glare he gave them apparent to all who were present. "Why would you allow my lifemate to travel to the underworld alone and unprotected?" he uttered in a low deadly tone.

"We didn't allow her to do anything," Riordyn answered as Gregori had already left his body to heal the damage done to Genevieve. "Once we realized what she had done, we tried to pull her back, but we couldn't reach her."

"If she dies, the blame is yours, brother."

Riordyn stared at him long and hard before he finally gave a curt nod. "I will accept all blame." He pushed to his feet, reached out to touch Genevieve's face then pulled his hand back, and strode away. At the entrance of the cavern, he paused and looked to Rafe once more. "The conversion didn't work because of the poison in your system. If at any point you feel she won't survive, make the last exchange," he said and then walked away before Rafe could say anything else.

Rafe watched as two other Carpathians followed him from the cavern. It only took a moment for him to realize they were guarding him to make certain he didn't disappear before Gregori could take him back to face Mikhail.

"This is not his fault," Aiden said as Julian took a seat beside Genevieve in order to help Gregori in healing her. "He was frantic when he realized she actually left her body to find you. If I didn't know better, I could've sworn he had emotions."

Rafe glanced toward the entrance to the cavern once more, and recalled the look on his brother's face when Rafe learned what Shayla and the other vampires did to him. It definitely wasn't the look of a man who had no emotions. _Why didn't you tell me you felt emotions, Riordyn?_

_I didn't want your Prince and Gregori poking and prodding at your lifemate, trying to figure out why her blood restored my emotions._

_You will keep this information to yourself? _he asked, wanting to keep it a secret as well even though he knew other Carpathians might benefit from the use of her blood.

_It is not a blessing to have emotions, brother. Not when you've lived as long as we have – not when you have no one to share them with. It is better that your people remain the way they are."_

_They are your people, too._

_I have only you, Rafe. I hold no allegiance to anyone else. If your lifemate dies, my honor demands that I end my life as well. _

Riordyn closed himself off to Rafe, leaving him to wonder if his brother intended to end his life whether or not Genevieve lived or died. "Aiden, can you find my brother and bring him back to me. My lifemate would not be pleased with me if I allowed anything to happen to him."

"I doubt Riordyn would listen to me."

"Then knock him unconscious and drag him back here. I will not have Genevieve angry with me when things are finally taking a turn for the better between us."

"I will do as you ask."

After Aiden left to find Riordyn, Rafe refocused all his attention on Genevieve. With both Julian and Gregori working to heal her, he felt useless. Although he had the ability and knowledge to heal certain types of wounds, her injuries were too severe and whether he liked it or not, he was forced to entrust her care into the hand of the two more experienced healers.

He felt the soft whisper of her breath against his throat. They hadn't even begun to repair the damage done to her cheek, which to Rafe meant the injuries she sustained to the rest of her body were severe.

_Should I risk the exchange when she's so broken? _From what Julian and Aiden told him, he knew the conversion was extreme hard and painful for human women. _She's strong and has willpower made of steel, but what if that's not enough to keep her alive through the conversion?_

His fingers wove through her wavy chestnut hair. He had wanted to give her a choice in the matter. If she hadn't wanted to become Carpathian, he would've grown old with her, and ended his own life when she passed away. Now he had to make the choice for her, and he feared he'd choose what he wanted instead of what she would've chosen for herself.

_Don't allow me to make this choice for you, little one. I will choose for you to live in my world. _He knew he was being selfish, but if it was the only way to save her, he'd make the last blood exchange.

It seemed like forever before Julian's healing spirit returned to his body. Weakened from the effort it took to repair the damage to Genevieve's body, he slumped on the bed and heaved a weary sigh. Desari rushed to her lifemate's side and offered up blood to him. Rafe waited until the color returned to Julian's face before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Tell me," were the only words he could manage to utter around the thick knot in his throat.

"Three of her ribs were broken – one of them punctured her lung. I fixed her ribs and healed the tear in her lung." He glanced up at Rafe through a golden veil of hair. "The damage was extensive." He sighed as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Gregori stopped the internal bleeding and is working to repair the worst of her injuries."

"Then she will recover?" Rafe asked hopefully.

"As I said, the damage was extensive." Julian took to his feet, and turned his back on Rafe. With a wave of his hand, the other Carpathians present stopped chanting and silently left the cavern. "I wish I could say with certainty that she will –"

"Riordyn said the conversion didn't work because of the poison in my blood," he said, cutting Julian off before he could finish. "If I gave her my blood now and made the last exchange – would she survive?"

"It would be dangerous. In her weakened condition, I doubt she would survive the conversion."

Rafe slid his arm out from underneath Genevieve, and sat up. Fists clenched, he glanced back and forth between Genevieve and Julian. "Are her odds better if I do nothing? If you say they are, I will do nothing. But if the odds tip slightly in her favor if we make the last exchange, I need to know."

"Make the last exchange," came Gregori's weary voice from behind Rafe. "Do it now."

Stomach churning, Rafe's gaze flew back to his lifemate. Her skin was so pale, and her chest barely rose with each shallow breath she took. He'd scarcely begun to know her, and she was already leaving him behind. Tears stung at his eyes, blurring his vision, but he refused to shed them. To do so would be admitting defeat, and he refused to accept that she wouldn't live. _I will not let you die!_

"Get out," he growled in a low rumble, the warning and command in his tone clear.

"If you should need me . . . ." Julian's voice trailed. In silence, he and Gregori headed for the entrance of the cavern.

As soon as they were alone, Rafe carefully lifted Genevieve into his arms, and brushed the hair away from her closed eyelids. Lowering his head, he gently kissed her pale lips. "You are so brave, csitri. So very brave . . . ." His finger wove into her hair as he trailed feather soft kisses to the weak pulse in her throat. "Know that where you go, I will always follow."

His lengthened incisors gently traced a back and forth path across her pulse. With a silent prayer, he sunk his teeth into her flesh, and reveled in the intoxicating taste of her blood. His hunger ignited, tempting him to take more of her blood than was necessary for the exchange. Through sheer willpower alone, he swirled his tongue along the two pinpricks, closing the wounds.

The desire to slice open his chest, to have her drink the blood closest to his heart, nearly overwhelmed him. His body trembled with the need to see her open her beautiful green eyes, and to hear her say a life with him was what she wanted more than anything. "I am nothing without you," he murmured, a single tear slipping down his cheek. "My soul was lost until you were brave enough to face the beasts of Hell to reclaim it as your own. Now I give it into your safe keeping that you might show mercy upon me and allow me to spend all eternity with you."

He cut deep into his wrist, and brought it to her mouth. "Drink, love, in order that I may keep my promise to spend all my nights with you."

At first his blood slid down the sides of her mouth, and he was forced to help her swallow it down. With his powerful ancient blood flowing into her, her heartbeat grew stronger and her breathing grew less ragged. He breathed a sigh of relief, but just as the tension started to ease from between his shoulders, her body began to convulse. She twisted and jerked in his arms, her body arching upward as new pain ravaged her body.

Her eyelids flew open, green eyes wild and bright with stark pain. She gagged, curling inward to clutch her stomach. Rafe barely managed to turn her on her side before she threw up. Over and over again she wretched, and in between she cried out for him to help her.

He sent her command after command to sleep, but her mind was lost in the throes of the agony, and he couldn't break through to help her. "I promise once the conversion is completed, we'll go to ground, Genevieve," he murmured, his voice trembling with the fear he felt for his lifemate. For as powerful as he was, he felt utterly weak and unprepared to protect his lifemate when she needed him most.

The hours stretched, each minute hellishly long as her screams echoed through the cavern. Holding her tightly to him as she writhed in his arms, he called out to his cousin. _Tell me this will pass soon, Julian, or I swear I will go out of my mind. _

_The worst of it should soon pass, _Julian responded after a moment._ As soon as you are able, command her to sleep, and let the rich soil heal her._

_What if she's not strong enough to survive? _

_She fought to free your soul from Hell, cousin. I doubt she will give up now._

Rafe swallowed hard as he glanced down at the woman in his arms. After everything he had put her through, she risked her own life to save him. "I am so sorry for causing you so much pain, little one, he uttered brokenly. "If I could take back everything I've done to you, I would. But since I can't, I swear if you'll just come back to me, I'll never allow myself to take your blood from you again."

"Stop making vows you'll never be able to keep," came Riordyn's voice. Rafe glanced up to find him leaning against the rough cavern wall. In the shadows of the tunnel, he noticed the two Carpathians who had followed Riordyn when he left earlier in the evening. Riordyn tilted his head to the side to look at them, and gave a shrug. "It would appear as if your prince fears I'm going to escape before they can force me to return home."

"Will you?" Rafe asked, gently using a cloth to wash away the sweat dripping from Genevieve's brow.

"I have no wish to see our homeland," he said as he sauntered to the waterfall, and took a seat on a large flat boulder. "Nor do I wish to see your prince humbled by having to admit he was wrong about me. It would serve no purpose, and truly it would make no difference to me." Picking up a stray rock, she skimmed it along the surface of the pool. "Genevieve will survive this, Rafe. For as long as I've known of her existence, she has always been strong. Now that she has you, she no longer needs me to protect her – you will take good care of her. This is a vow you will make to me, and you will not break it."

Rafe stiffened, his arms tightening around Genevieve. "You are going to greet the dawn," he said, swallowing hard as his throat constricted painfully. "You will not even wait to say goodbye to her?"

Riordyn lower his head, and as he did he shook it. "The woman I was meant to be with has died countless times over waiting for me to find her. If I do not end my own life now, I am condemning her to die over and over again." He laughed bitterly, tears glistening in his eyes. "We've lived thousands of years always assuming we had only one true lifemate, and bore the hardship of trying to find her while resisting the urge to turn vampire. My lifemate has worn many faces, Rafe." He paused to draw in a staggered breath. "She's been born over and over to endure the same fate, and since I cannot find her the least I can do is to put an end to her suffering."

"Are you saying our lifemates are reincarnated, living out life after life until we find them?" Rafe had never once considered the possibility, but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. And if it was true, Mikhail needed to know about it.

"There would be no hope for our people if what I say isn't true. But do we have the right to survive if it means our lifemates have to endure death repeatedly before we find them?"

"Is your lifemate alive right now?"

"Once again I feel her on the verge of madness. It is my plan to push my way into her mind, and when her soul cries out to me in death, I will end my own life, ending her cursed existence."

"You would do this instead of trying to find her?" he asked as he dipped the cloth in a bowl of herbal scented water and scrubbed it through Genevieve's hair.

"I have already caused her enough pain, brother. I will not place my own selfish needs and desires above her need to free from this curse." He stood and walked away, but paused as Rafe called out to him.

"You are a better man than I, Riordyn," he said, sending word to Aiden and Julian to stop Riordyn from leaving. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to do this to yourself or your lifemate." Before Riordyn could think to react, Julian and Aiden appeared behind him, and gripped hold of his arms. "He knows who his lifemate is and intends to murder her." Thick bile rose in his throat as he spoke the words to condemn his brother in the eyes of his cousins. "Do not allow him to end his life for if he does he will be murdering her."

"After all I have done for your lifemate, you would curse mine to die and live again?"

"I am giving you a chance to find her and bring happiness and purpose into her life." Feeling Genevieve relax in his arms, Rafe cradled her to his chest. "You protected my lifemate for me, I can do no other than protect your woman for you – even if it means I have to protect her from you."

"See to the care of your lifemate, Rafe. She is the only true family you have left." Without waiting for Rafe to respond, Riordyn dissolved into a silver mist and disappeared through the cracks in the wall.

"He's not going anywhere," Aiden assured Rafe before he to dissolved into a mist to follow Riordyn.

"Take Genevieve and go to ground, Rafe," Julian said, turning on his heel to leave. "Your brother will be here when you wake," he called back over his shoulder as he left the cavern.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Rafe allowed Genevieve to sleep undisturbed for three risings before he couldn't wait any longer. Before he woke her, he went out into the night to feed. She needed blood to regain her strength, but he feared she would fight him. He was hoping he'd have to time to spend with her, to ease her into her new life, but he needed to deal with his brother. Without his knowledge or consent, Gregori and several other Carpathian had taken Riordyn back to their homeland.

He'd tried to contact his brother numerous times over the past three nights, but Riordyn had shut himself off from Rafe completely. Julian assured him that Riordyn went with Gregori without any resistance, and told him Aiden and his lifemate Alexandria accompanied them. Even with Julian's assurances, guilt still twisted Rafe's stomach in knots.

He didn't want to consider the possibility that Genevieve lived countless lives before he found her. Yet he couldn't deny the chances of finding a lifemate after living over a thousand years would be next to impossible in a world so large without some sort of outside intervention. _If I had known she suffered through countless lives before I met her, would I have done the honorable thing and ended her pain as Riordyn wishes to do?_

To never have a chance to know her, to witness her courage and strength, to feel her body against his – no, he'd never have the strength to deny himself the presence of her in his life. Even when the poison ravaged his body, he couldn't stay away from her. _Somehow I have to convince Riordyn that he needs to live and find his lifemate. _

But for now he needed to deal with his own lifemate. With a wave of his hand, the soil covering Genevieve parted, and he lifted her out of the ground. Fearing she would forget the words she spoke to bind them, he almost dreaded waking her. She appeared so peaceful in her sleep, the bruises on her face had all but faded away, leaving only a slight trace of the injuries she sustained in saving his life.

He gently set her down in a bed he created, and then laid down beside her, gathering her into his arms. One by one, candles flickered to life, filling the cavern with a warm soft glow. _What would be your favorite flowers? _He slipped into her mind, and worked through the layers of sleep to tease out the answer, and smiled when it came to him.

Along the edge of the pool tufts of narrow leaves sprouted, and from within them stalks of funnel shaped flowers emerged in a riot of color. As the sweet fragrance of the delicate flowers wafted through the air, he commanded her to wake. As her eyes fluttered open, and she didn't shy away from him, he smiled.

"I feared you might push me off the bed," he murmured in a low husky tone. "You have made a coward of a warrior, little one."

"I saved you?" she whispered, her eyes lingering on his face for a moment then trailing downward to search for any injuries he might have sustained.

"You saved me." His smile grew wider as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "Of course you'll probably end up giving me a heart attack if you ever put yourself in danger like that again."

"It wasn't a dream then?"

"No." A shiver raced down his spine as he recalled her lying lifeless on the ground after the horned creature barreled into her. "I was tempted to erase your memory of everything that happened, but I'm selfish where you are concerned. I wanted you to remember that you said you loved me."

"I don't recall saying that." As a smile curled on her soft pink lips, she turned her head away to look at the cascading waterfall. Snuggling closer to him, she added, "You must've been delusional."

"I assure you I wasn't delusional."

"Then you must've misheard me."

In a blur of speed, he twisted her around to lie flat on her back, straddled her waist, and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. "You would think to tease me?"

"How did you know my favorite flowers are freesia?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"You are my lifemate, csitri," he said lightly caressing her cheek. "It brings me pleasure to find out what pleases you and provide it for you."

"So in other words, you were traipsing around in my mind." She wiggled beneath him, her hips moving seductively against him.

Eyelids fluttering closed, he groaned. "Be still, little one. I have only so much willpower and you are sorely testing my ability not to ravish you as I would like." He laughed as Genevieve went completely still beneath him. "I was rather hoping you wouldn't take my suggestion to heart."

A blush of color spread across her cheeks. "You're utterly incorrigible."

"Most bad boys are," he chuckled, leaning in to capture her lips. Trailing his tongue to her ear, he murmured, "You promised me all your nights, love. I can do no other than to make certain they are filled with pleasure."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Rafe?" She giggled nervously.

"The word _trying_ would suggest there is a chance of failure, love." Holding her gaze, his fingers traced a path down her throat to her breasts. The silky emerald negligee he had chosen for her perfectly matched her eyes, and fit her like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. Still he ached to see all of her. "I have no intention of failing."

His lips brushed against hers, teasing them apart to delve deeper into the sweetness of her mouth. Her fingers laced through his hair, pulling him closer as their tongues intertwined. His hand slipped beneath the lace and silk of her negligee to cup hold of her breast. _You are so beautiful, little one. _As soon as he thought the words, Rafe felt her body tense_. _He pulled back, and looked deep into her eyes. _I want to know the beauty of your body, Genevieve. Would you deny me the pleasure of loving you?_

_What if this isn't real, Rafe? What I feel for you is too intense. Even when you were repulsed by my touch, I couldn't get you out of my mind. _She braced her hands against his chest, and pushed him up. Scrambling out from beneath him, she hurried to her feet, and set to pacing. _What if I'm the one who's poisoned? Is it possible that what I feel for you isn't real?_

Raking a hand through his hair in frustration, Rafe got out of bed and went to her. "You are my other half," he said with utter conviction. Tucking a hand beneath her chin, he lifted her head to look in her eyes. "I know I have given you plenty of reasons to doubt me and what you feel, but with all my heart I belong to you."

When she lowered her gaze and remained silent, he heaved a heavy sigh. "What must I do to prove to you that what we feel for each other is real, little one?"

She turned her back on him, walked to the waterfall, and picked a delicate purple flower. Bringing it to her nose, she breathed in deep. "Since I woke up I've been waiting for you to say the words I want hear – say you love me, Rafe . . . even if it's not true."

"How could it not be true?" he said, coming to stand behind her. His arms circled her waist, and she leaned back into him. "My heart aches for you when we are apart from each other. Only your voice can calm me when I feel the darker part of my nature seeping through." Without releasing his hold of her, he circled around to face her. "You brought color and lightness into my world – you are stubborn, willful, and at times, like now, frustrating." He chuckled when her eyes narrowed on him. "What, csitri? You believed yourself to be perfect?"

"No, but I expected my lifemate not to notice my flaws."

He leaned in and murmured in her ear, "I notice everything about you. I love everything you are – I love you, Genevieve."

"Say it again," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now you try my patience," he uttered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "I would rather show you how much I love you." With a single thought, his clothing vanished, and he stood before her naked. "You braved Hell to find your lifemate – will you brave the water to claim him?" he asked, lifting a brow. Without waiting for her to respond, he released his hold on her, and dove into the deep pool.

He emerged from the water, and shook his head, splattering droplets of water on her. She edged closer to the water, and glanced down into the glistening pool. "How deep is the water?"

Seeing the trepidation in her eyes, he laughed. "I refuse to believe my lifemate is afraid of the water."

"I don't know how to swim," she admitted reluctantly.

"Then I will teach you." Waving a hand across the surface of the pool, he playfully splashed water on her. "Now get undressed and come to me."

"Are all Carpathian males as bossy as you are?" she huffed, still eying the water.

"I am the only male of any species you need concern yourself with, love." With a wave of his hand, her clothes fell away from her. His gaze traveled the length of her body, and he shook his head as she tried to cover herself with her arms. "Do not deny me the pleasure of seeing your body." At the subtle command in his tone, her hands fell to her sides. He lifted his arms and held them out to her. "I assure you, I will not allow you to drown."

"Didn't you say you dropped me once when I flew with you?" She shifted back and forth on her feet before finally dipping her foot in the warm water.

"I caught you before you hit the rocks."

"Ahhh . . . yes, my lifemate – the clumsy butterfingers who caught me before I hit the rocks." She rolled her eyes. "That really inspires trust that you won't let me drown."

"You are sorely tempting my patience, woman."

He splashed her again, and as she blinked, he flew up, caught hold of her, and dragged her back down into the water with him. Her legs wrapped around his waist in a death grip while her arms circled his throat nearly strangling him. His mouth came down on hers as she opened it to yell at him, stealing away any argument she might make. His tongue glided over her teeth, and delved deeper to taste her. Her arms loosened around his throat, her fingers sliding upward to tangle in his wet hair.

"Love me, Rafe," she murmured against his lips.

With her in his arms, he swam to the rocks and settled back against the smooth surface. Warm water sprayed down on them from the waterfall. He groaned, feeling her breasts pressed firmly against his chest. Her tongue glided down his throat, her teeth scraping lightly against his pulse.

"Take what is yours, love," he whispered huskily, burying himself deep inside of her as her sharpened incisors sunk into his flesh.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_I know in the novels the sex scenes are very detailed, and I could've added a lot more, but I wanted to keep the story at a PG rating. Thanks for reading. _


	22. Chapter 22

last chapter, I hope everyone who read the story enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading! Bambers;)

Chapter Twenty-Two

After spending the night making love to his lifemate, Rafe believed they had finally come to an understanding. Yet when Genevieve awoke the following night, she was quiet and pensive. He searched his mind, trying to figure out if he had said or done anything to upset her. Nothing came to him.

Every time he looked her way, she lowered her head and wrung her hands together as if she had something horrible to tell him and was afraid how he might react. Finally he couldn't take the silence that stretched between them any longer.

"What's wrong, Genevieve?" he said as he went and sat beside her on the bed. "Did I do something that displeased you?"

"It's nothing," she said, trying to move away from him, but he grasped hold of her arm.

"Tell me," he said, unwilling to let any secrets fester between them.

"I need to see Ben, Rafe," she finally admitted, and he felt his chest tighten. "He's been so good to me. It wouldn't be fair to him if I just disappeared from his life without even saying goodbye."

"I don't think that is a good idea," he said, fighting down the anger rising within him. She'd trusted him enough to tell him the truth, and that meant a lot to him. Yet the idea of her spending time with another man – a man she had feelings for, tore him apart inside. "No. I cannot allow it."

"Are you telling me no?"

"Yes, I'm telling you no."

"I see." Lips pursed, she rose to her feet, and strode to the tunnel without waiting to see if he would follow.

"Where do you think you're going?" he called out to her, and when she didn't stop, he raced after her. "I asked where you're going," he said from behind her.

"I'm going to see Ben." She picked up her pace, leaving him behind once again.

"Come back here right now, Genevieve," he shouted, staying rooted to his spot. "I told Mikhail we would be arriving home in four days. He is expecting us, and I will not make our prince wait for this foolishness."

He waited, hoping she would come to her senses and realize she was placing Ben's life in danger, but her stubborn streak remained as strong as ever. Dissolving into a silvery mist, he travelled past her to block the entrance of the cavern. Arms folded across his chest, he smiled when she saw him and paused in her steps.

"The man thinks himself in love with you, little one." Slowly he walked toward her, and as he reached her, he gathered her into his arms. "Do not test my willpower by going to him. I fear what might happen to him if you do."

"You don't trust me?" She squirmed trying to break free of his hold around her waist, but he refused to let go of her. Snaking her arms up between them, she pushed at his chest, to no avail. "Let go of me, Rafe!"

"Not until you listen to reason." Grasping hold of both her wrists, he pinned them behind her back, and pulled her flush with his body. "It's not that I don't trust you – I don't trust myself." He rested his forehead against hers, and licked his suddenly dry lips. "Having emotions is still very new to me. I have yet to master the control of them, and when I think of you with him – when I recall how he kissed you, I want to rip his throat out . . . I'm not certain if I'm strong enough to refrain from acting on that feeling."

"I understand how hard this is for you, but the last time I saw Ben a vampire was trying to kill him. If you love me –"

"I do love you."

"Then you won't hurt him because if you do, you'll be hurting me."

"That is a woman's logic," he grumbled, releasing his hold of her. "I am a predator first and foremost, little one. What's mine is mine and I do not share. You'd do well to remember that."

"Then you'll go with me," she said, ignoring his threat with a glowing smile.

"Of course I'm going with you." Somehow she managed to talk him into doing the very last thing he wanted to do, and yet he couldn't be angry with her. "But only if you promise to do that thing you do with your tongue when we're alone."

"Oh, you mean talk," she giggled, walking ahead of him to the mouth of the cavern. "Sure, Rafe, we can talk all night long if you wish."

"That is not what I was thinking of." With a laugh, he scooped her up in his arms, and took to flight.

As they flew high above the trees, Genevieve playfully nibbled at his earlobe, her tongue trailing sensually down to the pulse in his throat. Her hand slid beneath the hem of his shirt to trace her fingers across the small of his back. He shivered and moaned as her teeth bit in to his flesh. Lost in the erotic feel of her drinking in his blood as her nails raked across his back, he forgot they were flying, and lost control. Plummeting from the sky, they nearly collided into the tops of several trees before he pulled them back upward into the air.

"Once again you tempt me beyond reason, love."

"And once again you almost dropped me."

"Technically, I almost dropped us both this time." She grinned before claiming his lips. _If you don't stop teasing me, we'll never make it to Ben's cabin. Not that that bothers me in the slightest, but we are on a tight schedule._

With a soft sigh, Genevieve ended the kiss and rested her head against his shoulder. The wind blew her hair around her face, and into his eyes. The faint scent of freesia lingered on her skin, reminding him of the beautiful night they spent together.

"Rafe, how am I supposed to tell Ben about you?"

"I am your lifemate, csitri. That is all he needs to know."

"Yeah, maybe in your world that's a perfectly logical explanation for our relationship, but for the rest of us mere mortals –"

"You were never a mere mortal," he interrupted, hugging her tightly to his chest as he dove downward into the forest below. "I feel it would be best for all concerned if I erased his memory of you. Then he would not be tempted to take what is mine."

"You can't go around erasing people's memories whenever the mood strikes you."

"Oh, on the contrary, I would say I can." He set her down lightly on the ground, and laced his fingers through hers. "If I were to save him from the pain of losing you, what harm would it cause?"

"You make it sound so simple," she said, pushing her tangled windblown hair out of her eyes. "But how would you like it if someone erased my memories of you? Or what if someone stole your memories of me?"

He lifted a brow, and regarded her for a moment before he gave a curt shake of his head. "I would not allow it."

With a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, she laughed. "Then as your lifemate, I will not allow you to erase Ben's memory."

"Somehow I knew that answer would fail to serve me well."

Hand in hand, they walked the short distance to Ben's cabin in amiable silence. He sensed her growing nervousness at the thought of seeing Ben again, and wished he had been able to stick to his resolve not to allow her to go see him. _What if she sees him and decides she'd rather be with him than me? _

_That won't happen, _Genevieve gently assured him, and he was surprised how she'd slipped into his mind undetected. _You have nothing to worry about, Rafe. I love you. I want only you._

_You kissed him back, love, _he reminded her, stomach twisting in knots as he recalled seeing her in Ben's arms. _For as much as I would like to believe that the kiss was one-sided, I cannot deny what I saw._

_Search my mind and you will see that while I was kissing him, I was wishing it was you instead._

_That will not be necessary. _He smiled knowing without having to search her memories that she spoke the truth.

Light shone through the windows of Ben's cabin, and Genevieve could see him moving around inside. Although she wanted to make certain he was all right, she almost dreaded seeing him again. He opened up his home to her when she was in desperate need, and in doing so, he opened his heart up to her as well. He lost his wife and child, and she didn't want to be the cause of any more pain in his life, but she refused to be a coward. She didn't want him to always wonder what happened to her, and maybe even blame himself for not protecting her.

And if she were to be truthful with herself, she knew she would've been happy with Ben if Rafe wasn't in her life. The love she felt for him wouldn't have been as intense and all consuming, but she wouldn't have been miserable.

She paused outside the door, and turned to face her lifemate. "Maybe it would be best if I spoke to Ben alone."

"I cannot allow that," Rafe said with an almost pleading look in his dark fathomless eyes. Droplets of dark red blood beaded on his forehead, attesting to how difficult it was for him to go against his instincts and allow her this time with Ben. And she found she loved him all the more for it. "Do not drag this out, csitri. It is better for all concerned if you say your goodbyes in all haste so we may leave for the Carpathian Mountains."

Genevieve knocked on the door, and then grasped hold of Rafe's hand as she waited for Ben to answer the door. With her new abilities, she heard Rafe's heart racing, and squeezed his hand gently to reassure him there was nothing for him to worry about. Of course she hadn't taken into account that the moment Ben opened the door and saw her; he threw his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"God, I was so worried about you!" He drew back and his eyes traveled over her body for any signs of injuries before he pulled her back into his embrace. "I've been out looking for you every day. I thought something bad happened to you."

"As you can see my – _wife_ is fine," Rafe answered for her in a clipped manner, and as he spoke she felt a ring circle her finger. She glanced down at the large marquise cut diamond surrounded by a cluster of sparkling emeralds. His hold on their clasped hands tightened almost painfully as he struggled to remain calm. "And I would ask that you release her as you are cutting off her oxygen."

Ben shifted his head to stare at Rafe, and Genevieve noticed how his greenish-blue eyes glazed over for the briefest of moments. "When did you get back, Rafe?" he asked as if they were the old friends, and immediately took a step backward away from Genevieve.

_What are you doing, Rafe?_ Genevieve's eyes narrowed on him, and saw his smile widen to a toothy grin. _I told you not to erase his memories._

_I did not erase them – I altered them, _he said to her as he spoke to Ben. "You'll have to forgive me, Ben. The moment I returned from my business trip the urge took me to abscond with my beautiful wife for a few days of pleasure. If I have caused you any distress I am deeply sorry."

Unclasping his hand from hers, he wrapped an around her waist, and drew her close to him. _Ben is an honorable man. Even if he has feelings for you, he would not think to take another man's wife. In doing this, I saved you from losing your friend. _In her mind he heard him chuckle. _You may thank me in whatever way you see fit. _

A slow smile spread across her face, and widened to match his. Her heart surged with love for him as once again he had pushed his own darker urges down and buried them deep to make her happy. She only wished she could somehow find a way to make him as happy as she felt at this moment. _Thank you, Rafe. _

_Do not be so quick to thank me, love, for I would ask that you allow me to accompany you whenever you visit him. He is a man after all, and oftentimes we are swayed from honorable intentions when a woman such as you is involved._

"There's no reason to apologize, I'm just glad Genevieve is all right," Ben said, his gaze lingering on Genevieve for several moments before he refocused his attention of Rafe. "For some reason I had the worst feeling she was in danger."

"Well, as you can see she is fine. You have my deepest gratitude for taking such good care of her."

"It was no trouble at all. I loved having her here," Ben said, his eyes once again settling on her. And from the way he looked at her, she wasn't certain if the alterations Rafe made to his memories would last for long. "You're welcome to stay anytime Rafe is away."

"That's very nice of you, Ben, but I've already warned Rafe if he ever leaves me again, I'll change every lock in our house and make him go stay with his brother for a month."

"So I won't be travelling anymore."

Instead of responding, Ben continued to stare at her as if he felt the wrongness of the story they fabricated, and was trying to piece together the truth.

_I do not like the way he is looking at you. It is as if he is fighting the alterations I made to his memory._

Although Genevieve didn't like the idea of tampering with someone's memories, she pushed her way into Ben's mind to reinforce and add details to the new memories Rafe created for him. Rafe hadn't taken away Ben's memory of their kiss, only buried it deep and built a wall around it in hopes he wouldn't ever remember it. But if she was going to remain friends with him, she needed to erase the memory completely. Her heart squeezed painfully as she wove her way through the memory and tore it away from him. _I've taken care of it, Rafe, _Genevieve said, tears gathering in her eyes.

_We need to leave, Genevieve. _

"We should get going," she said, lowering her head as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"You don't wanna come in and stay for a while?" Ben said, hitching a thumb over his shoulder. "I just made a pot of coffee."

"No, we can't," she somehow managed to utter around the thick lump forming in her throat. More tears spilled down her cheeks, and she had to turn away from him before she broke down completely.

"Unfortunately we do not have time for a visit," Rafe said, "We are traveling to my homeland tonight, but I wanted to stop by and thank you properly for all you have done for Genevieve."

"Well, make sure you stop by when you get back." Completely at ease, Ben leaned casually against the doorframe, and tucked his hands into his pockets. From the slightly glazed look in his eyes, Genevieve knew Rafe was creating the illusion that she was smiling happily instead of crying, and it only served to add further to her guilt. "I'll make dinner and we can catch up on old times, Rafe."

"I would like that."

The conversation between the two only lasted a few more minutes before Rafe and Genevieve left the cabin. Rafe remained stoic as Genevieve cried over what she had done to Ben. Even if her intentions were good, she'd never forgive herself for destroying someone else's memories. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to face Ben again without crying over what she'd done to him.

"I won't do it again – ever," she said, pausing in her steps to look at Rafe. "I know you didn't ask me to erase his memories, but I believe you knew your alterations wouldn't hold. You left the decision to me. And while I appreciate the fact that you kept your word, in the future I need you to be more secure in our relationship, and it won't be necessary for me to hurt someone I really care about."

"I will not pretend that I did not wish for his memories of touching you to be gone forever – and I will not apologize for wanting to be the only one who ever kissed your lips . . . you are my soul and heart, csitri." He lifted a hand and lightly caressed her cheek, brushing away her tears with his thumb. "But as I can see how much hurt I have caused you, I can do no other than to keep my jealous need to keep you all to myself in check."

Julian and Desari accompanied Rafe and Genevieve to the Carpathian Mountains, and Rafe was grateful for their company. Desari helped ease Genevieve's mind, and assured her that she had no reason to fear meeting their prince. Rafe wouldn't have been so generous in his description of Mikhail even though he believed him to be a good ruler of their people.

In truth Rafe wasn't happy with the idea of returning home. It had been many centuries since he last stepped foot on Carpathian soil, and when he left he vowed never to return. Carpathians had long memories, and even if Riordyn was exonerated of all crimes against their people, he highly doubted they would welcome their return.

His mood grew darker the closer they came to the Mountains, and not even Genevieve's gentle nature could alter his frame of mind. He no longer knew his own people nor did he want to. Not that he was blameless – along with everyone else, he believed his brother to be a murderous vampire, and never really tried to prove his innocence. Riordyn lived alone and isolated for hundreds of years, all-the-while being hunted for crimes he never committed, and for that Rafe had only himself to blame.

_Do our people know I am returning home, _Rafe asked Julian through their shared mental pathway.

_Mikhail has gathered as many of people as possible to be home for your arrival. He has not told them the reason for the gathering as he wants everyone present when he makes it clear that Riordyn is innocent of all crimes alleged against him._

_I am doubtful Riordyn will appreciate his efforts._

_He has not left the ground since his return home. Aiden said he even defied Mikhail and refused to meet with him. And it did not help matters when he returned home looking more like a prisoner than an innocent man. Most are of the belief that he was brought home to be executed publically. _

_We do not publically execute vampires. Everyone knows this. Can our peoples' hatred for him be so great, they forget logic?_

_I can only tell you what Aiden has told me. _Julian shrugged. _They will learn the truth soon enough, Rafe. _

Mikhail and his brother Jacques were waiting on the stone steps of the castle when they finally arrived. Although Mikhail held a commanding presence with his impressive height and build, his long black hair neatly tied back, Rafe's eyes lingered on the thin white scar circling Jacques throat. Through Julian he had heard that Jacques had almost died after Mikhail found his lifemate Raven. Julian also told him how the prince's younger brother had been chained and buried alive for many years before he was found by his lifemate.

When Rafe knew him, Jacques was more carefree than most Carpathian males, but the man who stood in front of him now appeared dangerous. The caginess in his dark eyes bespoke of the madness he slipped into when he was entombed in the coffin for so many years. Rafe's arm slipped around Genevieve's waist, and he pulled her closer to him.

"It has been a long time, Rafe," Mikhail greeted him, and then gave a dignified bow in Genevieve's direction. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Genevieve. I am Mikhail, and this," he waved a hand at his brother, "is my brother Jacques."

_Am I supposed to bow or curtsy? Or whatever it is you're supposed to do when you meet royalty? _Genevieve asked, glancing briefly in Rafe's direction.

_It is not necessary, love. Just be yourself and they will adore you as I do. _

"It's nice to meet you both." Genevieve smiled radiantly at them both. "Rafe has told me so little about his homeland and people, that I must confess I'm a little nervous."

"There is nothing to be nervous about, m'dear," Mikhail said, casting a glance in Julian's direction. The look that passed between them set Rafe on edge. "Julian, would you take Genevieve inside to get settled in while I have a word with her lifemate?"

When Julian gave a curt nod, Rafe's arm tightened possessively around Genevieve's waist. _Would you prefer it if I stayed with you? _she asked, and he smiled for the first time in days. She would defy the prince of his people if she thought it would bring him comfort.

"Go with Julian," he said, releasing his hold of her. "I'll be along shortly."

"Come along, Genevieve," Julian said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Once we get you settled in, Desari can introduce you to everyone."

Once they were gone, Mikhail motioned for Rafe to follow him. Jacques trailed a few paces behind as they walked into the forest surrounding the castle. Rafe breathed in the scent of the rich Carpathian soil, and it calmed anger burning inside of him.

"I must confess I never thought I would ever lay eyes on you again," Mikhail began once they were far enough away from the castle that no one would overhear their conversation. "And at the time, I believed it was for the best. You never would have found peace here, not with what happened."

"My brother is innocent," Rafe reminded him, his hand automatically clenching into tight fists.

"Your brother was wrongly accused, and for that I am truly sorry."

"The evidence against him was overwhelming," Jacques interjected, moving forward to flank his brother's side. "You, yourself, believed him to be vampire."

"Gregori has informed me that Riordyn wishes to meet the dawn," Mikhail went on to say, his dark obsidian eyes settling on Rafe. "But you do not think this is a good idea."

"I am trying to prevent my brother from taking an innocent life, and I will not be swayed from my opinion on the matter."

"The woman." Mikhail nodded in understanding. "Can you be certain she is real? Your brother was tortured by vampires for many long years, and Julian and Aiden do not believe him to be in his right mind. They believe he is very close to turning vampire, and I for one would prefer if he did the honorable thing and greet the dawn."

"But if the woman is real then you would be condoning the death of an innocent woman. That is not the prince I know and serve." Rafe drew in a deep breath, and shook his head. "I cannot allow my brother to die when I know he has the strength in him to resist his darker urges. If you command it of him, he will find her."

"Your brother has made it clear he no longer serves me," Mikhail said, pausing in his steps. "He refuses to even speak with me."

"He is angry. Let me speak with him, and I will change his mind."

"You do him no favor in trying to prevent him from greeting the dawn," Jacques said, taking the lead and following the worn path to the home where Rafe once lived with his family. All that remained of the once beautiful mansion was a burnt out shell. When he determined he could no longer live in the Carpathian Mountains, Rafe set the place ablaze and watched until it crumbled to ruins. "We have all considered the possibility of having to step into the sunlight many times in our long lives. It is –"

"Do not think to school me on what is honorable, Jacques," Rafe gritted out. "Not where my brother is concerned. His honor is above reproach. He watched over my lifemate from the time she was a little girl, protecting her in order that I might live and find happiness with her. I can do no other than return the favor."

"Unfortunately it is not your decision to make," Mikhail said, resting a hand on Rafe's shoulder. "I know he is the last of your family, and you do not want him to die. But I must think of our people and those of the human world as well."

"Do not allow yourself to be the one who pushes Riordyn into becoming a vampire," Jacques added as Mikhail's voice trailed off.

Rafe stared long and hard at the place where his mansion once stood, now overgrown with wild vegetation as if his home never existed. As if his family never existed. Without having to be told, he knew his brother lay beneath the soil somewhere nearby. Riordyn truly believed he was doing what was best for his lifemate. A woman he had never met, but envisioned suffering countless lives without him. He was prepared to end his own life to stop her suffering, and the only one standing in his way of accomplishing his goal was Rafe.

Although he was certain Genevieve would flat out refuse to allow his brother to die, he couldn't ask her for her help. _For her it would be so simple. She'd tell Riordyn he couldn't die on her, and wouldn't accept any argument he might make. _And maybe she would be the only one he would listen to. But not even Genevieve with her fierce determination and stubbornness could prevent Riordyn from turning vampire.

"I'd like to speak to my brother alone," he said, bowing his head as he tried to think of the words to tell his brother he'd let him go if that was his wish.

"As you wish," Mikhail said, and with a glance several large owls flew from the trees, disappearing into the night. With a low growl, a large wolf with silver eyes left its hidden vantage point in the woods, and ran toward the castle. When Rafe narrowed his eyes on Mikhail, the prince merely shrugged. "I wanted to ensure he would be here when you arrived."

"You have my thanks and gratitude."

The moment he was alone, Rafe let down his guard, and for the first time since his family died he was able to cry for them. Tears slipped silently down his cheeks for his family, and for Riordyn. His twin. The brother he thought he'd lost a long time ago.

He sunk to his knees in the deep sweet smelling grass where they had found his two younger brothers, and wept bitterly. His throat constricted painfully as he dug his nails into the rich soil, reaching for something he lost a long time ago. Riordyn was right. The emotions he craved for so many centuries were a curse.

_What's wrong, Rafe, _Genevieve called out to him through their shared mental pathway. _You're in pain – I can feel it. Tell me where you are so I can come to you._

_No, this I must do alone, love. I will return to you soon. _He closed himself off to her, and slowly dragged himself to his feet.

Working his way through his brother's intricate safeguards, he waved a hand separating the earth above his brother's body. _Awake, Riordyn, so we may speak._

Riordyn's eyes fluttered open and Rafe grimace at the red tinge of hunger in his dark irises. Rafe sliced open his wrist, and held out his arm to his brother. "Take what I offer freely, brother, so you do not hurt anyone in your hunger."

In a blur of motion, Riordyn flew from his resting place and tore into Rafe's flesh, drinking his blood greedily. Knees buckling, he pushed his brother's head away, and licked his tongue across the puncture wounds to seal them.

"I will not try to prevent you from greeting the dawn," he uttered around the thick lump settling in his throat. Taking a backward step, he slumped onto a moss covered boulder. "In my heart I believe it to be the wrong decision on your part, and a coward's way out. You have your emotions, Riordyn, so do not pretend this feels right to you."

"My lifemate is insane, Rafe," Riordyn said, licking traces of blood from his lips. "This is the one constant in all her lives. And you are right. I do have emotions – I could go on living as I am for many lifetimes without the need to turn vampire. I do not fear becoming vampire . . . I fear what I do to my lifemate while I live."

"But you cannot be certain you'll end her suffering by greeting the dawn. What if you die, taking her along with you, and she is reborn?"

"No," shaking head, Riordyn turned his back on Rafe. "I am the force that keeps her bound to this world. In your heart, you know this to be true. So do not ask me again to deny her the peace she deserves."

"When will you walk into the sun?" Rafe's chest tightened as he spoke, and he was forced to lower his head when tears filled his eyes.

"Once you can walk amongst our people with your head held high again, I will leave this world."

"I do not care what our people think of me, Riordyn." He stood and circled around to face his brother. "I only wish to see you vindicated. Then I will leave this place and never return."

Riordyn laughed mirthlessly. "This is our homeland, brother. Do not pretend the healing soil does not cry out to you. Even I could not resist its draw."

"Nonetheless, this is my vow to you and our family whose blood taints this soil."

"I believe it would sadden our mother to think that neither of her sons would raise a family in the mountains. So make no vow to me." He laughed again, and this time it lit up his dark eyes with real humor. "Although, we both know you aren't very good at keeping your vows and blood oaths, so I will not have to worry that my nieces and nephews will never know their origins."

Riordyn wrapped an arm around Rafe's shoulders, and guided him back toward the castle. "Put a smile on your face, brother, or everyone will believe you are the one to be feared and destroyed."

"How can I smile when I failed to save you?" With each step they took toward the castle, was a step closer to the moment when he lost his brother for good.

"You killed Bernard, releasing me from the hold he had over my soul. That is enough, Rafe."

When they returned to the castle, they found everyone gathered in the great hall. The expansive room was filled with powerful looking men dressed in formalwear. Soft ambient music played in the background as the women gathered together to talk amongst themselves. Rafe spied Genevieve right away, and sensing his presence she glanced up and smiled at him. She was dressed in a long dark green gown trimmed in black lace. Her long wavy hair was gathered at the top of her head, with diamond and emerald jeweled combs holding it in place. Soft curling tendrils framed her delicate face. She was incredibly beautiful, and his heart ached to look at her.

The moment the two brothers stepped into the great hall, the music died away, and everyone turned to look at them. A murmur of unease rose up through the crowd. Rafe tensed, his hands balling into fists, but Riordyn remained relaxed with his hands tucked into his pockets. Gregori, Julian, and Aiden moved swiftly through the crowd of wary Carpathians and flanked their sides. All eyes were on them as they travelled the distance to where Mikhail stood with his beautiful lifemate and Jacques.

Although it wasn't necessary, Mikhail cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention. "I have gathered you all here tonight to right a grievous wrong." He waved a hand in Riordyn's direction, and then continued. "It has recently come to light that Riordyn Raiden is innocent of the crimes alleged against him, and I for one am truly sorry for the pain inflicted upon him."

"I thought the evidence against him was irrefutable," someone called out from the crowd. "He raped and murdered Shayla, and many other Carpathians including his own family."

"If there was a rape, it was not done on his part," Mikhail said, casting a subtle glance in Riordyn's direction before refocusing on the crowd. "Riordyn is completely blameless, and it is to our shame that we failed to seek out the truth of things."

Rafe sucked in a sharp breath. _He knows what really happened?_

_Gregori ferret the truth from my mind to make certain I was innocent before he spoke to Mikhail in my favor. They have vowed to keep my shame to themselves. _

"Rest assured those responsible for the deaths of our people have been brought to justice." Mikhail's lifemate reached out and twined her fingers with his. "Riordyn and Rafe's honor are above contestation, and anyone who believes otherwise will answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" When everyone remained silent, he concluded, "I cannot erase the past or all the injustices done due to this horrible tragedy, but I hope by bringing the truth to light, we can move forward."

With a nudge of Mikhail's head, the music began to play again. When everyone returned to what they were doing before the brothers entered, Mikhail shifted to look at Riordyn. "I know it is your wish to greet the dawn – when you are gone, I will make certain those who think of you will do so favorably."

"I do not care what your people think of me, but you _will_ make certain Rafe and his lifemate find only happiness in his homeland."

"If that is what you wish, I can do no other than see it done."

"Then you have my thanks and gratitude." He stared at Mikhail for a long moment, then without another word, he turned his back on Mikhail and Rafe and strode through the crowd.

Rafe started after him, but Mikhail caught hold of his arm. "Let him go, Rafe. He spoke with me, and told me not to allow you to follow him. Go to your lifemate and seek comfort in her arms."

It had been a little over five weeks since Rafe last saw his brother, and although he searched for him everywhere, he couldn't find him. He repeatedly assured Genevieve that Riordyn had gone home, and although he tried to sound convincing, he was certain she knew the truth. Every evening after searching for his brother, he returned to the place where his family had died. True to his word, Mikhail had created a new mansion where the old one once stood. The sprawling two story mansion with a wide front porch was an almost perfect copy of the home he grew up in. he could almost imagine his mother sitting on the porch swing with his father beside her. Yet he refused to step one foot inside the house to find out if everything was the same as when he burned down the old mansion.

Like all the previous nights, Julian found him sitting on the stone stairs, and came to take a seat beside him. Usually he remained silent for a while before reminding Rafe he had a lifemate to think of, but tonight he broke with tradition.

"You left without even waking Genevieve tonight, Rafe," he began in a condescending tone. "When Desari and I found her sitting in the garden, she was crying, and asked if we would take her home. Do you really wish to push her away?"

"What have I to offer her?" Rafe asked with a heavy sigh. "She would have been better off with Ben."

"I see." Julian scowled and shook his head in disappointment. "Well, perhaps it has escaped your attention, and your lifemate failed to inform you, but she is with child. Jacques' lifemate Shea told her of the child three days ago, and Gregori confirmed that you are to have twins."

"Twins?" Rafe's eyes widened incredulously as his heart began to race. "That cannot be true. She would have told me – I would have known."

"I'm sure she would have if you had given her the chance. You do your brother's memory no honor by shutting out the woman he protected for you." Julian took a seat beside him and clasped his hands. "You've failed to provide for your lifemate, Hawk."

"I've provided –"

"You've provided for her hunger, not for her need to be with you," Julian cut in before he could finish. Raking a hand through his golden mane, he shifted in his seat to look at Rafe. "I have given her my word I would take her home. I've spoken with Mikhail, and he has agreed we should leave tonight. And he believes you should go to ground until your heart has healed."

A low growl rumbled in Rafe's throat as his eyes narrowed to thin slits. "No one is taking my lifemate away from me."

"No one has to, Rafe. You have done this to yourself."

"Then it is up to me to make it right." Rafe stood and looked toward the castle. With a wistful smile, he glanced back at Julian. "I am really going to be a father?" Julian nodded, a slow grin spreading across his features. "I never considered . . . I mean I hoped, but – twins?"

"Yes, twins." Julian chuckled as he got to his feet.

"They had better be boys."

"I assure you, you are the only Carpathian male who is hoping they are boys, cousin." With another laugh, he waved his hand, and Genevieve stepped out of the forest. He'd been so intent on closing himself off to her, he failed to sense her presence so close by. "I believe I am leaving your lifemate in good care." With that said he dissolved into a fine mist and quickly vanished into the forest, leaving Rafe alone with Genevieve.

He took a tentative step toward her then paused when she made no move to meet him halfway. Her green eyes were puffy and glistened with unshed tears, and his heart shattered knowing he had caused her so much pain. _I have been the worst kind of fool, little one. I did not want you to share in my grief so in order to keep you from it, I pushed you away. For that I am truly sorry._

Hugging her arms around her stomach, she remained silent. _Do not leave me, csitri. I have lost everything else – I cannot lose you, too._

_Why didn't you tell me Riordyn died? _she asked, tears slipping down her cheeks. _I am your lifemate, Rafe. It is my right to share in your pain as well as your pleasure. _

_I did not want it to be true. _Unable to hold her gaze, he lowered his head. _I kept telling myself he would change his mind. If I admitted to you that he greeted the dawn, it would make it true. I couldn't let it be true, and I could not bear uttering the words, so I shut you out._

_And you are certain he is really gone?_

Throat constricting painfully, Rafe gave a curt nod. _His emotions had returned he would not have turned vampire. Yet he still chose to greet the dawn, and that is something I will never understand. _ He lifted his gaze to her stomach. "He will never know that he is an uncle. How does that make any sense? How could I have been blessed with a beautiful lifemate and children when I did nothing to deserve it? It should have been me who greeted the dawn, not him."

In a blur of speed, she stood toe to toe with him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I would never allow the father of my children to leave me." Her fingers wove through his hair. "I love you, Rafe. And whether you chose to believe it or not, you are a good man."

He pulled back and grazed his hand over her stomach. For some unknown reason Carpathian women had trouble conceiving children, and those who did have children usually lost them at a young age. And fewer still had baby girls. "Should you be standing – and why did Julian let you walk here?"

"Yes, I can stand perfectly fine." She rolled her eyes as if she had no idea what a miracle it was that she was pregnant with his children. "And walking is good exercise for pregnant women – that is if I am even pregnant."

Rafe's brows knitted together in concern. "Do you fear you have lost them already?" The panic in his voice was unmistakable. "Should we go see Shea? Or I think maybe Gregori would be better." Heart hammering in his ears, he gently lifted her into his trembling arms. "Which one, csitri?"

"Neither. I'm okay," she chuckled, placing her hand on her stomach. "I'm fine, Rafe. Really," she added when Rafe looked uncertain. "I just figured I should probably go to a real doctor to find out for certain."

"If Gregori and Shea say you are with child then you are with child," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Our people cannot go to a regular doctor, love. There would be too many questions." As he spoke he had another thought. There was no way he was going to travel with her when she was pregnant. "I should speak with Gregori. Did Shea say you should go to ground until the babies are born . . . we should go to ground to keep them safe. Yes, that is what we should do . . . or maybe it isn't."

"You need to calm down, Rafe." A soft smile slowly spread across her face as she lifted a hand and lightly caressed his cheek. "Our little girls are go –"

"Boys," he cut in, unwilling to consider the possibility of having two daughters. "If we have daughters I will have to fight every Carpathian male who is searching for a lifemate as no man will ever be good enough for my daughters."

"They might want to marry a human man," Genevieve gently reminded him.

"Bite your tongue, woman."

"If that is what they wish, their daddy can do no other than to see to their happiness." Giggling, she captured his lips before he could argue.

When the kiss ended, he glanced back at the mansion, and came to a decision. "Would you live here with me until the babies are born? I believe my mother and father would be happy knowing our children have brought lightness back to this place."

Biting at her lower lip, she studied the mansion for several long moments before she finally gave a nod. "As long as we can still have a home in America, too. I want my parents to know their grandchildren."

"If that is your wish then I can do no –"

"A simple yes will do." She laughed kissing him again.

As they headed toward the mansion, the trees rustled overhead and a large hawk perched within its branches took to flight. A sad smile pulled at Rafe's lips as he watched it soar through the air silhouetted in the moonlight until it disappeared from view.

"Was that –"

"No," Rafe shook his head, "It was only a hawk." With a flick of his fingers the double doors of their new home swung open. "I believe it was my brother's way of saying that no matter where he is he will always be watching over us."


End file.
